Sacrificios
by Deianna
Summary: — ¿Por qué lloras, Hermione? "Porque tu felicidad significa mi dolor" Pensó ella pero sólo sonrió.
1. Luego de la guerra

**Luego de la guerra, una paz desesperanzada. **

—Harry—Le llamó ella, suavemente. Él pareció no escucharla, sólo miraba a través de la ventana hacia un punto indefinido en el cielo. Hermione pensó que era una noche hermosa, las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad casi irreal en el manto nocturno. Pero la tristeza que envolvía como un aura a su mejor amigo, contrastaba con la tranquilidad que inspiraba el lugar—Harry, ¿te sucede algo?, me preocupe al verte salir de la sala común a esta hora. Si un profesor te encontrara...¿Harry, me estás escuchando?.

Él no contesto. Sólo volteó su cabeza y la miró con un gesto inexpresivo en su rostro durante unos instantes. Hermione pudo notar que sus ojos habían cambiado desde que derrotó a Voldemort. Parecía más maduro, más sabio. Y eso le resultaba un poco aterrador.

—No te preocupes, Hermione—Le dijo por fin. Aunque su voz sonó un tanto forzada.

—Te advierto que debes mejorar tus aptitudes dramáticas si pretendes engañarme. ¿Estás pensando en "ellos", cierto?.  
>Se sentó a su lado junto a una de las ventanas de las torres de astronomía. Allí, en el mismo lugar en que la vida de Albus Dumbledore había concluido. No hacía más de cinco meses desde la última batalla en Hogwarts, y Harry nunca hablaba de las muertes con las que cargaba como una cruz.<br>Hermione lo sabía. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Después de todo su mejor amigo nunca fue muy expresivo, él era de esa clase de personas que prefería esconder el dolor tras una máscara de indiferencia. Que optaba por no revivir recuerdos dolorosos para evitar hundirse en ellos. Y lo entendía.  
>—Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello porque es difícil pero sabes que no es tu culpa. Fred, Lupin, Tonks...incluso Dumbledore y Sirius, todos eligieron seguirte, pero murieron buscando forjar un futuro mejor para el mundo mágico.<p>

—No es eso—Murmuró Harry, de forma sombría, dando a entender que no quería continuar con la conversación.

—Entonces...¿qué es?—Comentó ella, escéptica, haciendo gala de su asombrosa capacidad para ser agobiante. Muchas veces no podía evitar sentirse como su madre. Pero realmente deseaba protegerlo de todo aquello que le hacía daño. Luego de todo lo que él había tenido que sufrir, merecía ser feliz. Hermione quería verlo feliz.

—Nada, Hermione, aunque todo es aún muy reciente. Sé que no fue mi culpa, que ellos pelearon por su propia elección, que sus muertes no fueron en vano pero eso no les sirve de consuelo a los señores Weasley, ni a Teddy. Si tú vieras a Ginny cuando menciono a Fred...

Hermione asintió, pensando en Ron. El pelirrojo no era el mismo desde la muerte de Fred. Su risa se había apagado y también sus ojos. A veces parecía ser sólo la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez.

—Es muy doloroso para ella, Harry, pero lo superará. Cuando se disipe un poco la pena, logrará entenderlo—Él no le contestó.  
>Luego de la guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Estaban en un tiempo de reconstruir, de superar, de resistir. Porque una lucha vencida no sólo significaba la gloria, también arrastraba con ella una estela interminable de muertes injustas, de familias destruidas y de sueños rotos.<p>

Sueños rotos. Como los de Fred y George. Como los de Lupin y Tonks. Como los suyos. Ella tomó la mano de Harry con suavidad, y él la miró con agradecimiento mudo en sus ojos. Eran los mejores amigos, y ambos se sentían de alguna manera excluidos del dolor de los Weasley. Pero después de todo, se tenían el uno al otro, como tantas veces. Como esos días en cuarto año cuando nadie creía en Harry, como esos días de soledad en el campamento cuando Ron los había abandonado.  
>Como en esos días cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en su interior. Como en esos días en los que fue consiente de que Harry era casi indispensable en su vida. Cuando comprendió que entre ellos no hacían falta palabras.<p>

Algo estaba naciendo, sin duda, entre ellos. Algo que no debía estar ahí. Un sentimiento incorrecto.

Los primeros rayos del sol teñían el horizonte de una tenue tonalidad naranja, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. En la lejanía de ese mismo cielo color amanecer, donde se dibujaban oscuras, las siluetas de algunos pájaros, se perdía la mirada de Hermione. Todo despertaba en Hogwarts, menos ella, que había sido incapaz de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo en toda la noche.

Desde la conversación con Harry, su mente bullía de dudas y de preguntas sin respuesta. Ese mundo al que ella perteneció tiempo atrás, ya no existía. Se sentía como extraviada en su propio hogar. Se sentía perdida entre todos aquellos a quienes tanto amaba.

En ese momento, sólo Harry podía comprenderla, porque ambos en ese momento cargaban sobre sus hombros el dolor de los demás. El peso de los sueños rotos de toda una familia.

De alguna manera, Hermione se sentía en la obligación de devolverle a Ron su sonrisa despreocupaba. Aunque a veces pensaba que sería una tarea imposible de cumplir en su totalidad.

Hermione sabia que a Harry le ocurría lo mismo con Ginny. La impotencia de él al no poder ayudarla era palpable cada vez que la miraba. Y la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts sólo sufría más al verlo sufrir. Ellos funcionaban así, unidos por un lazo de emociones reciprocas

Ambos tenían una misma meta: Devolverle la felicidad a esos dos pelirrojos que tanto significaban en sus vidas. A aquellos dos que habían ido hasta el limite por proteger a Harry cuando lo necesito, a pesar de que pudiera costarles su propia familia.

Sentada en su cama, cubriéndose con el cobertor del frío matinal y mirando hacía el sol del amanecer, Hermione pensó que lo único que dejaba la victoria tras una guerra, era una paz desesperanzada. Una realidad irreconocible.

Y también fue consiente por unos instantes de que estaba más unida a Harry que nunca. Incluso, hasta se sorprendió de que eso fuera posible. Todo había cambiado pero ellos también.

—Hermione—Una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Ella le sonrió a su mejor amiga que la miraba soñolienta desde la cama contigua. Y un sentimiento de culpa casi infundado la embargó en ese momento pero...¿por qué?.

—Sólo pensaba en cosas sin importancia, Ginny, sigue durmiendo sin percatarte de mí— Hermione lograba entender a la perfección que es lo que a Harry le atraía de la menor de los Weasley. Aparte de la belleza natural de la que era dueña, irradiaba ese tipo de fuerza que da valentía. Aunque estuviera rota por dentro, y las ojeras se dibujaran bajo sus ojos como testigos de las largas noches de insomnio, aquella pelirroja no lloraba.

Hermione la admiraba de verdad.

—Hermione, déjame decirte algo, y por favor no lo tomes a mal pero...no me gusta que me mires de esa forma. Como si me tuvieras lastima. Harry y tú se han estado comportando de una forma demasiado sobre protectora. Detesto que me estén tratando como una muñequita de porcelana, capaz de romperse en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención que te sientas así—Contestó un poco azorada por la forma abrupta en que Ginny le había comentado eso—Pero creo que Harry sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Entiendo que se preocupen pero nosotros, Ron y yo, necesitamos un tiempo para sanar, Hermione. Y creo que tú y que Harry también lo necesitan.

Se preguntó internamente si Ginny tendría razón pero no lograba encontrar ninguna herida que doliera. Excepto, la imposibilidad de devolverle a Ron esa sonrisa que había perdido.

Horas después, Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo un poco sobre la guerra entre los trolls y los gigantes para historia de la magia. Tenía un pila enorme de deberes que tenía que entregar en los días siguientes, y no quería atrasarse con nada.

También cargaba con la responsabilidad de hacer la tarea de Ron. Últimamente le hacía esa clase de favores de buena gana, sin reprocharle por su pereza ni por su falta de voluntad ante los estudios. Con tal de hacerle la vida un poco más fácil, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su tiempo.

¿Quién podría decir que la guerra no la había cambiado un poco a ella también?

Miró por la ventana hacia el jardín de Hogwarts. Últimamente, esa costumbre extraña de admirar los paisajes cuando buscaba un poco de distracción, se estaba volviendo muy frecuente. Un dolor agudo, casi imperceptible, oprimió su pecho al ver dos personas disfrutando del límpido día invernal, bajo un frondoso árbol. Los amantes que se abrazaban con una ternura digna de Romeo y Julieta, no podían ser otros más que Harry y Ginny. El color fuego del cabello de su mejor amiga era inconfundible.

¿Qué significaba esa sensación que minutos antes la había embargado? . ¿Esa tristeza fugaz...ese vacio que latió por un segundo y luego murió?

Lo pensó por unos instantes. Luego rememoró que la noche anterior y esa mañana, había notado que su relación con Harry no era la misma. Pero ¿qué podría tener eso que ver?

Todo y nada. Se explicó. Extrañaba al viejo Ron, era eso y el saber que desde su primer beso del día de la batalla final, seguían sólo como amigos le afectaba. Seguramente se sentía un poco envidiosa de la felicidad de sus amigos.

Para no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, sólo siguió estudiando.


	2. La lógica del engaño

Luna Lovegood resultaba una persona realmente extraña, aún en un mundo donde la magia existía. Eso explicaba el porque su expresión risueña no había cambiado ni ápice luego de la guerra. Ella leía, sentada junto al lago, un ejemplar sobre las especies mágicas más raras encontradas en Gran Bretaña en el siglo pasado. Disfrutaba de un relajante descanso, luego de una semana especialmente intensa de estudios. Estaba en el séptimo año, y los EXTASIS requerían demasiado de su tiempo y de su concentración.

Junto a ella pasaron Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano, totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior. Luna pensó que el amor se les escapaba hasta por los poros. Era increíble como los ojos de Harry, apagados y tristes desde el final de la guerra, brillaban con esperanza al ver a su novia.  
>Juntos, inspiraban. Eran la pareja perfecta, y pudo estar segura de que la historia de ellos sería para siempre. ¿O no?.<p>

A veces, y no sabia si era producto de su alocada imaginación o de su excentricismo, podía notar como Hermione apartaba la mirada sutilmente cuando Harry y Ginny se daban un casto beso delante suyo. Al menos desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts.

Sabia que hubo un tiempo durante la guerra que Harry y Hermione habían compartido, y del que Ron no formó parte. ¿Sería que esos momentos de soledad en los que sólo se tenían el uno al otro como sostén para resistir, habrían logrado cambiar los sentimientos de Hermione? ¿Qué había pasado con Ronald en ese caso?

Tal vez había sido el hecho de presenciar el momento en que el pelirrojo le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo lo que hizo que sus sentimientos por él se tambalearan.

Sería lógico-pensó Luna con toda la lógica que su maravillosa mente podía aceptar-Pues la desilusión es incluso capaz de quebrar el amor más puro.

Si es que sus conjeturas llegaban a ser reales-que no estaba muy segura- Hermione le daba pena. Porque aunque Harry la apreciaba como amiga, dudaba que él pudiera llegar sentir algo más profundo por ella mientras Ginny siguiera en su vida.

Hermione, buscando un poco de distracción luego de varias horas de estudio y tareas, bajo a dar una caminata por los jardines de Hogwarts. No entendía porque, pero espero a que Harry y Ginny ya no estuvieran allí para recorrer el lugar. Sentía que encontrarlos juntos sería como interrumpir un momento mágico y sumamente intimo.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por donde sus pies la guiaban, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, vio a Luna sentada junto al lago, leyendo un libro. Admiraba la capacidad que tenía aquella rubia para manejar sus momentos de soledad. Hermione, se sentía un poco triste al estar un sábado sin compañía de sus amigos.

Es Harry estaba con su novia. Y Ron...quien sabe donde estaría Ron.

—_Luna—_Le dijo ella a modo de saludo. La muchacha la miró por unos instantes y luego le dedicó esa sonrisa soñadora que la caracterizaba. Podía sonar tonto, pero Hermione se sintió mucho más tranquila al ver que alguien podía sonreír con sinceridad, sin forzarse a ello.

—_Estaba pensando en ti, justamente, Hermione_—Le dijo con esa sinceridad nata que la ponía un poco nerviosa. La joven no supo bien que contestar.

—_¿En mí?—_Inquirió, vagamente interesada. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, y nadie más con quien compartir un rato, se sentó a su lado. No podía ser del todo malo pasar una tarde con Luna Lovegood. Es verdad que no tenían mucho en común pero era mejor que estar sola.

En realidad, en el fondo, Luna a pesar de sus divagaciones le caía bien. Y la apreciaba. Un rato junto a ella significaba locuras garantizadas y conversaciones sobre imposibles. Reconoció también, que las tonterías de Luna le darían un motivo para alejarse de sus problemas.

—_Sí. Evaluaba la posibilidad de que estuvieras enamorada de Harry_—Contestó, haciendo gala, una vez más, de su abrupta manera de decir lo que pensaba sin inhibiciones. Hermione la miró anonada. Pasando del horror a la incredulidad, y de la incredulidad a la diversión. Soltó una risita.

No. Ella nunca estaría enamorada de Harry. Pensarlo le resultaba casi absurdo, antinatural.

—_Estás equivocada, Luna_—Dijo ella, aún sonriendo—_Harry es mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. Francamente, lo quiero como a un hermano._

—_Entonces...¿Por qué te cuesta tanto mirarlo de frente cuando esta con Ginny?—_Preguntó con despreocupación, como si no le creyera nada. Hermione se irritó un poco al escucharla decir eso, y recordó porque casi siempre evitaba tener conversaciones prolongadas con Luna Lovegood. Podía ser que la Gryffindor admirara la brillante mente de la bruja de Ravenclaw, y su inquebrantable lealtad, y ese halo de fantasía que la envolvía, pero también era cierto que no soportaba su falta de lógica.

—_Ginny también es mi amiga, Luna. Yo le di consejos para que pudiera conquistar a Harry. También ayude para que volvieran a estar juntos luego de la batalla final. Me alegro sinceramente de que ellos estén bien ahora. Pensar que yo pudiera sentir algo por Harry sería ilógico. Yo nunca podría traicionar a mi mejor amiga de esa manera y tampoco a él._

—_Hermione, siempre usas la lógica y la razón como escudos para todo. Te escondes tras ellos, como si fueran capaces de protegerte. Los sentimientos no están sujetos al raciocino, y por lo que sé, carecen de toda clase de sensatez._

Hermione no fue capaz de contestarle nada. Pero estaba completamente segura de que no sentía nada por Harry. ¿Cómo podría?

—_No me molestaría saber que estás intentando engañarme-aunque no este muy segura de lo que digo. Pero lo que sí sería lamentable, por más que buscaras con ello evitar muchísimos problemas, es que te estuvieras engañando a ti misma. No hay nada más triste que una persona que se cree sus propias mentiras._

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo de horror al escuchar aquello. Pero no se sorprendió, Luna era así, extravagante, maravillosa, extraña y...terriblemente sincera.

Pasaron dos días desde que Hermione había tenido aquella extraña charla con Luna Lovegood. Y evitaba a toda costa rememorar las palabras de la rubia de Ravenclaw. Decidió que era mejor pensar que esa conversación nunca había existido. Después de todo, era una perdida de tiempo recordar algo tan terriblemente absurdo. Sin duda no tenía nada de productivo hablar con personas que creían que los nargles existían.

¿Ella interesada en Harry?

Harry Potter. Ese joven esmirriado, él de las gafas. El incomprendido, el solitario, el señalado. Harry Potter, el héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico. Y lo peor, su mejor amigo.

Y a pesar de no querer pensar en las absurdas cavilaciones de Luna Lovegood, terminaba haciéndolo. Era inevitable, porque estaban impregnadas de todas aquellas dudas que había encadenado en algún oscuro lugar de su inconsciente.

Parecía que todos los sentimientos reprimidos sólo necesitaron ser nombrados una sola vez para escaparse de su prisión. Pero Hermione no lo iba a reconocer. No los quería reconocer.

—_Parece que no han logrado capturar aún a Rodolphus Lestrange_—Comentó Ginny en voz alta.

Hermione agradeció internamente la oportunidad que le brindó la pelirroja para eludirse de sí misma. Levantó la mirada y la vio sentada justo en frente suyo, junto a Harry. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Como siempre. Parecía que no podían estar uno al lado del otro sin tener contacto físico.

¿Y por qué eso la molestaba?

-Basta, Hermione-Se dijo a sí misma-Sólo te estás obsesionando por lo que le escuchaste decir a Luna. Nada más-

Aunque en su interior era consciente de que le hubiese gustado volver a esos días de campamento donde estaban los dos solos.

—_No podrá esconderse por mucho tiempo_—comentó Hermione—_Ya quedan poco mortifagos y nadie le brindará ayuda. Con Kingsley como encargado de la operación, dudo que fallen._

—_Hermione tiene razón. Kingsley es muy eficiente, logrará enviar a los pocos servidores que quedan a Azkaban_—Su mejor amiga lo examinó minuciosamente mientras hablaba. Estaban los tres sentados en las mejores butacas de la sala común junto al fuego.

Harry no era un joven atractivo, más bien resultaba agradable. Aunque debía admitir que sus ojos eran asombrosos, y más aún cuando las llamas se reflejaban en ellos, llenándolos de matices de luz. Comenzó a sentir un ardor en su cara por lo que estaba pensando, y para evitar que Harry o Ginny la descubrieran se volvió a hundir en la lectura del pesado tomo sobre pociones que estaba sobre su falda.

¿Qué clase de locura la estaba llevando a pensar en su mejor amigo de toda la vida de esa manera?. Era antinatural y absurdo. Porque Harry era como su hermano. No encontraba razones ni motivos para justificarlo. Al final Luna tenía razón, los sentimientos no estaban sujetos a ninguna clase de raciocinio.

Y para coronar su mala suerte, Harry y Ginny había comenzado a besarse en frente suyo, cuando se percataron de que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no se interesaba en su conversación. Hermione miró hacía todos lados para encontrar un escape, sentía una impotencia tan grande que de no ser por Ron, que había llegado en el momento justo, se habría echado a llorar.

—_¡Eh! ¡Eh!—_Comentó Ron, con voz seria— _Ya déjenlo, no quiero ver como mi mejor amigo devora a mi hermana. Es demasiado para mis nervios sensibles._

—_¿Sabes, Ron?—_Comentó Ginny, sonriendo con pesar—_Eres terriblemente insoportable e inoportuno. Y lo peor, es que no vas a cambiar nunca._

—_Nunca_—Afirmó él, con una media sonrisa, que resultaba ser más una mueca lastimera. Hermione pensó que hubiese preferido seguir viendo a Harry y Ginny besándose. Ver a Ron le encogía el corazón. Incluso en ese momento, mientras hablaba de Quidditch con su mejor amigo y su hermana, su rostro era un poema a la melancolía. Hasta su cabello de un rojo furioso parecía más opaco.

¿Qué no daría por devolverle su sonrisa?. Pero lo consideraba una causa inútil. Él no parecía querer recuperarse ni reparar en ella. Luego del beso el día de la batalla final, se había limitado a ignorarla. No en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sólo seguían como amigos, y seguramente seguirían así si ella no tomaba la iniciativa.  
>Y tampoco estaba segura de querer tomar la iniciativa.<p>

Ese Ron, apagado y triste, hasta incluso un poco resentido, no era al que ella quería. Ese Ron tan parecido al que los abandono en medio de la búsqueda de las reliquias. Nunca podría perdonarle eso. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Harry al verlo marcharse. Ni su propio dolor ante la traición.

—_Ron_—Le llamó ella, interrumpiendo la conversación animada de sus tres amigos.

—_¿Qué sucede_?—Pregunto, un poco extrañado por el semblante reflexivo de Hermione. Los tres la notaban como ausente desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

—_Mañana necesito hablar contigo_—le respondió ella con seguridad—_Es importante. _

Un silencio perplejo se hizo en el lugar. Harry y Ginny se miraron impresionados. Ella sonreía un poco.

—_Claro_—Dijo el pelirrojo de una vez, encogiéndose de hombros. Como si le restará importancia al asunto.

—_Voy a hablar con Mcgonagall sobre unos libros que me tiene que prestar. Luego me voy a dormir, así que, buenas noches, chicos_—Les sonrió a sus amigos y luego se perdió por el retrato.

Harry frunció el seño unos instantes. Luego de la conversación que tuvieron en la torre de astronomía, Hermione había estado actuando extraño. Sin duda, no sería únicamente ella la que al día siguiente tendría una charla importante.

Luna Lovegood vio pasar a Hermione cuando esta se dirigía a los baños. No era tonta, y estaba segura que el sollozo que oyó no fue casual ni una alucinación. Así que la siguió.

Ella realmente apreciaba a Hermione, aunque ambas fueran tan diferentes que ponerlas en la misma habitación era explosivo. Pero la rubia admiraba a esa joven de cabello tupido que olía a libro antiguo y tinta, que pensaba hasta cien veces antes de actuar y que podía llegar a romper sus tan amadas reglas por proteger a sus amigos.

Aunque pudiera resultar una metida, sólo quería ayudarla. Para que volviera a ser la misma de antes.

Entró al baño y vio que Hermione se miraba al espejo. Las lágrimas, como diamantes líquidos, caían con timidez, resbalando por sus mejillas.

—_Creo que estás intentando abarcar más de lo que puedes_—Hermione dio un saltito de sorpresa al escuchar esa voz soñadora y pausada que la atormentaba desde hacía dos días.

—_No tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo_—Inquirió cortante, y se limpio las lágrimas.

—_Yo pienso que sí. ¿Lloras por Ronald o por Harry? ¿O por los dos?—_Se acercó más a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Hermione la miró entre fastidiada y agradecida—_ No es bueno guardarse las cosas. No dejar salir lo que nos apena. Si lo dejamos adentro nos autodestruye._

No sería malo hablar con alguien-pensó Hermione-aunque sea ella.

—_Por los dos y por mí misma. Y por Ginny...—_Comentó mientras limpiaba su rostro con el pañuelo_—No sé como ayudar a Ron y a Ginny. Quisiera devolverles esa alegría que siempre tuvieron. No tengo idea de cómo lograr que Harry no se sienta culpable por todas esas muertes injustas... y no sé siquiera como interpretar todo lo que estoy empezando a sentir. Es como un caos. Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, porque siento que no conozco a nadie. ¿Cómo podría?...Si ni siquiera me reconozco a mí misma. A veces pienso que ya no tiene sentido luchar por nada. _  
>Dijo todo atropelladamente, como si le diera vergüenza reconocer lo que le pasaba. Después de todo, ella era esa bruja inteligente que siempre sabia como actuar.<p>

—_Veo que tú quieres ayudar a todo el mundo, Hermione_—Comenzó Luna, con su típico tono de voz distraído, mientras miraba hacía arriba como si estuviera pensando—_Pero ¿quién te ayuda a ti?...¿quién te escucha?. Eres la mentora de Harry, y quieres ser la salvación de Ron. En mi opinión, debes relajarte un poco y dejar de pensar. Nunca desistir, porque después de todo estas situaciones requieren tiempo. Mi madre solía decir que hay magia cuando las personas siguen luchando más halla de su resistencia, porque ninguna causa está perdida mientras exista un insensato que luche por ella. Pero creo que tiene sentido que primero te ayudes a ti misma, y pongas en claro tus sentimientos._

Hermione la miró asombrada, preguntándose como una persona tan ilógica pudo tener la palabra justa en el momento necesario y la solución a todos sus problemas. De repente todos los prejuicios que aún guardaba sobre Luna, se desvanecieron como castillos en el aire. Supo que eso era el comienzo de un cambio y también el principio de una nueva amistad.

Comprendió por fin, que la razón no es la solución para todo. **Y que las mejores almas están hechas de cosas imposibles.**


	3. Cuando el corazón susurra

**Cuando el corazón susurra.**

Esa mañana, Hermione despertó con ganas de vivir. No supo ni como ni porque pero parecía que todas sus preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido como por arte de magia. Aunque eso fuera irónico. Se sentía llena de un optimismo brillante, tanto que incluso tarareaba una canción alegre mientras abotonaba su túnica.

Ginny la miró, extrañada. Hasta el día anterior Hermione recorría los rincones de Hogwarts como un alma en pena, con el semblante sombrío y una constante mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga de bueno humor. Era tan contagioso que hasta ella misma se encontraba sonriendo.

—¿Puedo saber a que se debe tanta alegría?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—A que hoy es un día de cambios, Ginny—Le contestó simplemente. Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso suena bien. Sospecho que era lo que estabas necesitando—Suspiró con tristeza. Hermione al percibir ese gesto sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Pero rápidamente ignoró ese pesar. No se dejaría vencer. La única forma de poder ayudar a sus amigos, era ayudándose así misma primero. Debía recordarlo cada vez que se sintiera frágil.

—Todos lo necesitamos—Terminó ella mientras guardaba su varita y recogía unos libros—Se nos esta haciendo tarde, bajemos a desayunar.

Ambas se sonrieron y fue en ese momento, cuando Hermione entendió porque se sentía como una traidora.

En el gran salón, el bullicio era insoportable. Cuando las dos entraron, el suculento desayuno ya estaba servido. Harry les hizo señas desde el lugar que había reservado para ellas. Cuando los novios se saludaron con un tierno beso, Hermione tuvo que voltear las vista. Era automático, parecía que sus ojos querían cegarse a sí mismos para no obligarse a verlos juntos.

Ya casi no podía negarlo. Todos sus sentidos lo gritaban. Pero si era necesario, también se obligaría a no escuchar. Se sentó a un lado de Ron, que engullía salchichas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sonrío con ternura, sí que habían cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

—Come más despacio Ron, no te las robaran—Se burló ella, mientras se servía un poco de tocino. El con la boca llena comentó algo que sonó como: "¡Ocupashte de shus ashuntos!"

Ella rió. Extrañaba sus peleas por tonterías, también.

—¿Qué clases tenemos hoy, Harry?—Comentó el pelirrojo una vez que hubo saciado su voraz apetito.

—Doble de Pociones con Slughorn, historia de la magia y transformaciones antes del almuerzo. Luego, tenemos encantamientos y herbología. Tenemos media hora libre antes de ir a las mazmorras.

—¡Bien!—Exclamó Ginny con energía, mientras se abrazaba a Harry—Tenemos un rato para pasar juntos antes de que empiece la jornada. Él se limito a sonreír y acariciar su cabello rojo cariñosamente.

—¡Puaj!—Se quejó Ron—Me han cerrado el apetito. Derraman miel por todos lados.

Interiormente, Hermione corroboró las palabras de Ron. Últimamente, estar con ellos se volvía molesto.

—¡Tú cállate!, ¡no te quiero recordar tus mejores momentos con Lavender!—Las orejas de Ron adquirieron un tono rojo intenso, cuando escucho a su hermana recordarles sus anteriores deslices amorosos.

Así, siguieron discutiendo hasta que la comida desapareció de los platos. Cuando Ginny y Harry se fueron, Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano delicadamente. Él se sorprendió ante el gesto, quedándose tieso en su lugar.

—Necesitamos hablar, Ron—Él asintió y juntos, envueltos en un silencio incomodo, caminaron hacía las afueras de Hogwarts. Hermione se sentó en una de las escalinatas de la entrada y el pelirrojo decidió quedarse parado.

Se miraron a los ojos con esa intensidad que contiene el peso de las palabras no dichas. Algo se había roto entre ellos. La naturaleza de su relación había cambiado.

—Sobre eso...—Dijo él, incapaz de volverla a mirar a los ojos. No tenía idea de cómo empezar esa conversación. Él nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos—Verás, no quiero que pienses que...Es decir, tu eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione y yo...

Maldijo interiormente con todas las palabras coloridas que conocía. No sabia lo que quería, debía reconocerlo. Ella lo escrutaba con sus ojos marrones llenos de interrogantes.

—Yo te quiero, Ron—Concluyó ella, firmemente —Si somos sinceros, lo nuestro fue algo más que una amistad pero como tú, no estoy segura de que intentar algo sea lo mejor.

—Me pasa lo mismo—Respondió él, aliviado, rascando su cabeza—No soy capaz de, ya sabes, mantener una relación ahora...quizá más adelante—Siguió hablando, no muy seguro de sus palabras. Y Hermione sonrió ante lo tonto que se veía intentando no lastimarla—¿De que te ríes?—Preguntó él con cara de bobo.

—De tus patéticos intentos de alentar mi esperanza aún cuando ni siquiera tu te crees. No es necesario, Ron, yo estoy bien. No importa lo que pase mañana pero hoy quiero que seamos los mismos amigos de siempre.

Él sonrió. ¡Él sonrió!. Congelaría ese instante por siempre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Y Ron hizo una mueca de horror.

—¡¿Pero no decías que estabas bien?—Exclamó exasperado.

—¡Oh, cállate idiota!—Y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia. Tenía a su amigo, tal vez roto del dolor, quebrado e irreconocible. Pero estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo lo había visto antes?. Juntos podían reconstruir ese mundo que fue suyo, no importaba cuando tardarán, pero el trío de oro volvería a sonreír.

Harry, que buscaba a sus amigos desde hacia un rato, se sintió lleno de una maravillosa sensación de esperanza cuando los vio hablando animadamente. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con una luz diferente desde esa mañana y Ron ya no lucía tan demacrado. Sin duda el poder curativo de la amistad era asombroso.

Juntos, sólo juntos podrían superar todos sus miedos. Se acercó a ellos, y tan pronto Hermione lo vio, se hecho en sus brazos.

Y una paz diferente la embargó. Durante ese momento, Hermione pudo entender por fin, que durante un largo tiempo había estado silenciando los susurros de su corazón. Esos gritos mudos que ahora golpeaban en sus oídos con más potencia que nunca.

Había silenciado sus sentimientos desde el final de la guerra para no sufrir pero ya no podía más. Dios, si quería a Harry con una intensidad tal que rayaba en la locura.

Soltó un poco el abrazo, como si no quisiera dejar marcas. Y cuando elevó sus ojos marrones pudo ver a Ginny detrás de ellos, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Si alguien hubiera prestado un poco de atención en ese momento, sólo un poco, hubiera escuchado el sonido que hizo el corazón de Hermione al romperse.

Esa mañana, Hermione había amanecido con ganas de vivir. Pero esa noche al acostarse, se sintió un poco muerta por dentro.

—Hermione—Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, lamentándose de no haber notado su presencia antes. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor de la sala común de Gryffindor, rogando que hubiera alguien más allí aparte de ellos dos. Pero estaban completamente solos.

-Perfecto-Pensó con ironía-justo lo que necesito.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry?. No tengo tiempo que perder, hay mucho que estudiar—Contestó de forma brusca. Segundos después, al ver la mirada indignada de él, se arrepintió. Harry no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba. Debía recordarlo.

—Sólo quería hablar contigo sobre un tema que me preocupa, pero si estás ocupada, lo entiendo—Repuso, un poco incomodo y cortante.

—No, esta bien, siéntate. Disculpa mi mal humor, es que estoy un poco cansada—Él asintió y luego se sentó junto a ella.

Como nunca antes le había pasado, se sintió nerviosa por la proximidad de su mejor amigo. Desde el día que descubrió sus sentimientos, temía que sus sentidos la traicionaran, así que intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él. Se obligaba fervorosamente a creer que la distancia la haría olvidar. Aunque lo único que lograba era que añorara a Harry más que nunca, y que pensará todo el día en él.

Por primera vez, la lógica Hermione no contaba con ninguna estrategia efectiva.

—Kingsley me ha enviado una lechuza esta mañana. Dijo que Rodolphus Lestrange y otros de los mortifagos que no han logrado capturar, están dejando tras suyo una estela considerable de muertes. .

Su tonó de voz sonaba apagado, como si realmente estuviera exhausto. Hermione se sintió mucho más miserable al escucharlo. Ella lo trataba mal cuando él la necesitaba. Era una egoísta. Una amiga pésima.

—Manejan la teoría de que puedan estar planeando una venganza ¿no?—Le preguntó ella, cuidadosamente. Harry asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra—No te preocupes Harry, eso ya no debería preocuparte a ti. Ya has cumplido con el mundo mágico. Es hora de que te des un respiro.

—No es que me sienta culpable—Declaró su mejor amigo—pero parece que esto no va a acabar nunca. Que jamás voy a poder estar tranquilo.

—Sólo dales un tiempo, Harry. Kingsley capturará a Lestrange y a su sequito, no hay dudas—Él miró hacia la chimenea, y pudo advertir en su rostro un dejo de preocupación— Sucede algo más ¿cierto?.

—Sí. Hermione no quiero que se lo digas a nadie y menos a Ron o Ginny pero...parece que lo que busca Lestrange no es venganza por la caída de Voldemort, si no por la muerte de su esposa.

Una desolación repentina cayó sobre Hermione. Otra vez el peligro los aguardaba. Y ella pensó que los acecharía como una sombra por siempre.

—Y obviamente, su objetivo son los Weasley. Ginny, en realidad. Si a ella le pasará algo, yo...—Se le hizo imposible seguir hablando pero Hermione supo perfectamente como terminaba aquella frase. El rostro de Harry contraído de ira y dolor se lo confirmó.

Si él perdía a Ginny, moriría.

—No le harán nada a Ginny, Harry, no lo permitiremos—Declaró ella con firmeza, intentando infundirle ánimos. Su mejor amigo le sonrió levemente, y luego se levantó de la butaca.

—¡Harry!—La menor de los Weasley entró por el retrato y fue como si el sol hubiera irrumpido en medio de la sala común.

-Es hermosa, en todos los sentidos-Pensó Hermione mientras Ginny la saludaba y abrazaba a su novio- Entiendo que no sea capaz de vivir sin ella.

Mientras lo veía alejarse tomados de la mano, fue consciente de que el amor se les escapaba hasta por los poros, mientras que el suyo se marchitaba, sin siquiera haber florecido aún. Pero no le importaba mientras ellos fueran felices. Lo supo cuando vio como se miraban.

Porque amaba a Harry más de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Lo quería de una manera intensa, con cada uno de los trozos de ese corazón que él mismo había roto sin querer.

Las cálidas lágrimas quemaban en sus mejillas. No supo identificar si lloraba por él o por ella misma. Se tenía un poco de lastima, porque en todos los finales era ella quien terminaba llorando mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Aunque muchos alabaran su inteligencia, en esa historia había conseguido el papel de la tonta que nunca pudo descifrar sus sentimientos. Que se había negado a ello.

Pero ella no se aferraría a un amor inútil. No se conformaría con ser la víctima de una historia de amor fallida. Transformaría su dolor, y lo convertiría en un motivo para seguir adelante.

Como el motor para ayudar a Harry y Ginny a encontrar la felicidad y como el camino para devolverle a Ron su sonrisa.

Ella era, la eterna mejor amiga de Harry ante todo, incluso ante sus propios sentimientos.

—He olvidado mi...—Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, vio que su mejor amiga estaba llorando. Ella no tuvo tiempo de disimular, por lo que limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.— ¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

_"Porque tu felicidad significa mi dolor"-_ Pensó ella pero sólo sonrió. De esa manera Hermione aprendió a pintar una sonrisa en su rostro y a maquillar sus sentimientos cada vez que fuera necesario.

Gracias por su comentarios, chicas y chicos, me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando mi historia. Pronto les pondré el próximo capítulo, y siempre estaré esforzándome al máximo por conseguir agradarles con mi fic. Y siempre saben, que si tienen alguna crítica para hacerme, estoy dispuesta a escucharla. Saludos a todos.


	4. Una vez en diciembre

_Una vez en diciembre_

—_¿Hermione?—_Repitió Harry, sin saber muy bien como actuar. Se acercó un poco a la Gryffindor, pero ella retrocedió casi por inercia.

—_No es nada Harry—_Se apresuró a decir—_Sólo que me afecto lo que me contaste. Es natural ¿no?—_Tenía un nudo en la garganta, quebrándole la voz. No era buena actriz, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo como cascadas por sus ojos. Hasta temblaba un poco. Se abrazó a sí misma para infundirse animo porque estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de su mejor amigo.

—_No...—_Contestó él, ceñudo_—¿Estás segura de que no sucede nada más?. Has estado actuando raro los últimos días. _

Harry se preguntó, interiormente, porque todas las mujeres no podían ser como Ginny. Ella no lloraba nunca, por más que el dolor la estuviera consumiendo.

—_Hasta diría que pareces una versión mejorada de Myrtle_—Bromeó él, un poco inseguro. Pero se sintió aliviado cuando Hermione sonrió levemente.

—_¿Olvidaste los libros?—_Él asintió brevemente. Hermione se levantó de la butaca junto al fuego, y le alcanzó su ejemplar de Historia de la Magia. Cuando sus manos se rozaron, Hermione se sintió abatida.

Esa situación era demasiado extraña.

—_Hermione, sinceramente, si te sucede algo, puedes hablar conmigo_—Le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si intentará descubrir que era lo que ocultaba. Ella rompió ese contacto con rapidez. Si se descuidaba y le permitía a su amigo ver más halla, sería su ruina.

—_¿Hasta cuando me creerás?. No pasa nada_—Repitió con cansancio, mientras le daba la espalda—_Ginny te debe estar esperando, ve con ella. _

—_Claro_—Le dirigió una última mirada desconfiada y se fue a disfrutar del poco tiempo libre que tenía junto con su novia.

Hermione, al instante, se reprochó su tonta actitud. Como acertadamente le había indicado Harry, últimamente se limitaba a llorar por todo, como si de esa manera logrará solucionar algo.  
>Tenía media hora libre antes de su clase de Runas antiguas. Respiro profundo e intento reunir toda la fuerzas posibles para poder enfrentar a sus amigos con un sonrisa en el rostro cuando lo volviera a ver.<p>

Esa noche el manto estelar estaba oculto detrás de unas densas nubes color gris oscuro y las calles en aquel tétrico barrio de Londres, vacias. Ese lugar era como un vestigio de tiempos mejores. El empedrado del suelo, gastado por el paso de los años, estaba rodeado por una alta hilera de casas de doble pisos a ambos lados.

Bajo la titilante luz de una farola de modelo arcaico carcomida por el oxido, se proyectó una sombra.  
>El dueño de ella era un hombre alto y recio, que no desentonaba ni poco con el aspecto casi fantasmagórico del que se envestía el lugar. Tenía puesta una extraña capa negra, con la cual se resguardaba del frío helado que azotaba la zona.<p>

Con impaciencia, el mago miraba de un lado al otro, buscando a alguien que parecía no llegar. Un "crac" rompió el silencio sepulcral en el cual el ambiente estaba hundido. Otro hombre apareció como de la nada.

—_Hasta que te dignas a llegar, Rowley_—Reclamó con resentimiento Rabastan Lestrange—_Hace media hora que tendrías que estar aquí. Da las gracias de que soy un hombre paciente._

Thorfinn Rowle sonrió con ironía ante la arrogancia de Rabastan, que a su parecer se creía algo así como un segundo Señor Oscuro.

—_No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo_—Contestó ácidamente, el alto y rubio ex mortifagos—_Recuerda que si no fuera por tu hermano, te mataría aquí mismo._

Antes de que Rabastan tuviera tiempo de contestar con una réplica igual de cruda, Rowle siguió hablando.

—_El expreso de Hogwarts transportara a los alumnos a casa el veinte de diciembre, por sus vacaciones de navidad. Rookwood dice que será el momento idóneo para atacar pero en mi opinión, los del ministerio no son tan idiotas. Ya saben cual es el objetivo de tu hermano pero..._

—_Disponemos un plan mejor, más sutil y mucho más efectivo_—Comentó Rabastan, orgulloso de sí mismo. Rowle arqueó una ceja, incrédulo— _Tenemos a Xenophilius Lovegood. Ese viejo cobarde y voluble._

—_¿Y de qué manera no puede ayudar él a llegar hasta los Weasley?_

—_Ya veras_—Sonrió, mientras disfrutaba de la expresión entre atónita e incrédula de Thorfinn Rowle. Él, Rabastan, demostraría que era tan capaz como su hermano.

—_Y entonces_—contaba Harry, intentando contener la risa—_Alcott Truwells, de cuarto año, le pegó tan fuerte a la bludger que fue a parar en la parte de la tribuna donde estaba McGonagall observándonos entrenar. ¡Hubieran visto la cara que hizo luego de esquivarla!. Truwells se quería morir._

Ginny y Ron rieron hasta descostillarse pero ella sólo esbozo una simple sonrisa. Con Harry cruzaron una mirada de cómplice alegría y pudieron entenderse sin necesidad de decir nada. Ambos se sentían inmensamente contentos por ver a los dos pelirrojos llenos de júbilo.

—_Por favor, chicos_—Los regañó ella_—¿cómo pueden reírse de algo así?. ¿Y sí a Mcgonagall le hubiese sucedido algo?_

—_No empieces, Hermione_—Dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras se secaba las lágrimas—_Tú también te quieres desternillar, pero tú estúpido sentido del deber no te lo permite._

Tenía razón y Hermione sonrió. Tenía toda la mañana libre, y estaban juntos, los cuatro sentados sobre el césped, disfrutando de una conversación banal. Una sensación de tranquila felicidad la embargaba. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Harry no soltará la mano de Ginny podía arruinar aquel remanso de paz.

—_Tenemos que contarles algo_—Dijo Ginny, mientras se abrazaba a Harry—_Y Ron, trata de controlarte, no quiero que te de un ataque ni nada parecido_—Rió ella.

"Esto esta mal"-pensó Hermione.

—_No sé si quiera escucharlo_—Acotó Ron.

—_Ginny y yo pensamos casarnos cuando termine Hogwarts_—Afirmó Harry, sin temer a la reacción de su amigo.

El corazón de Hermione se paró durante unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras.

—_¡Pero es demasiado pronto!—_Se quejó Ron_—¡Mamá no estará de acuerdo!...No tienen trabajos, ni hogar, ¡ni siquiera tienes diecisiete, Ginny!_

La voz de Ron se convirtió en un murmullo lejano, mientras Hermione se perdía cada vez más en una angustiante sensación de desesperanza. ¿Por qué?. Fue como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta, de repente el sol dejo de brillar y los vivos colores del jardín de Hogwarts se transformaron en grises opacos.

Tenía deseos de salir corriendo de allí, de irse lejos, a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Donde estuviera sólo ella, con su dolor, deshaciéndose en esos suspiros que no la llevaban a nada.

Quería ir a un lugar donde fuera capaz de inventar el espacio que los separaba. Donde cada latido no fuera otro dolor a su pecho.

Un lugar donde no lo perdiera a cada respiro.

—_¡¿Hermione? ¿tú que piensas?—_dijo Ginny, hastiada ya de Ron.

—_Que serán muy felices_—Contestó como si fuera de otro mundo.

—_¡Ginny! ¡Hermione!—_Una voz soñadora las llamó, y los cuatro pudieron ver a Luna acercándose a ellos, dando pequeños saltitos.

—_¿Cómo estás, Luna?—_Contestó Harry

—_Bien, gracias. Miren lo que tengo_—Les enseño una carta, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—_Nadie más que una loca como tú puede estar tan emocionada por un trozo de papel. ¿Qué es?. ¿Un nuevo espécimen mágico?_—Se burló Ron. Luna rió tan fuerte antes sus palabras que él se preguntó si de verdad no sería una peligrosa desquiciada.

—_No, mi padre me dijo que las invite a Ginny y a Hermione a pasar las navidades conmigo. ¿Qué les parece? Nunca he tenido amigos en casa para las fiestas_—Estaba tan ilusionada que ambas chicas no pudieron negarse.

Diciembre había llegado, trayendo con él ese clima de júbilo y alegría que precede las fiestas. Por eso la navidad era la época favorita de Hermione Granger, que en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse de un humor brillante mientras veía como Luna y Ginny jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Al principio, cuando acepto la invitación de Luna para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en su casa, no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Durante esos pocos días se había divertido como nunca con sus amigas, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y de todas sus penas. Olvidándose de su amor por Harry.

Llevó el chocolate caliente a sus labios y se arrebujo más en el cobertor que la envolvía. Desde allí, sentada en un mullido sillón junto a la ventana, podía ver como se extendía ante sus ojos el pueblo de Ottery St Catchpole que, enterrado bajo un manto de blancura infinita, resultaba un paisaje hermoso.

Sin duda, no se arrepentía.

—_Esta mañana me llegó una lechuza de Harry_—Les contó Ginny, sin dejar de concentrarse en la partida de ajedrez.

—_¿Qué decía?—_Preguntó Hermione.

—_Probablemente esta noche vengan a saludar luego de la comida. Dicen que sin nosotras se aburrirán mortalmente en Nochebuena. Yo creo que el hecho de que les hayamos prohibido expresamente que nos molesten mientras estamos aquí, les ha afectado de sobremanera_—Rió ella.

—_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ginny_—Coincidió Hermione, alegre porque esa noche volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Esos días de risas y confidencias compartidos con Ginny y Luna habían sido estupendos pero no podía negar el hecho de que extrañó a sus mejores amigos desde el mismo instante en que se despidió de ellos en el expreso de Hogwarts. Y es que no era lo mismo sin los chicos alrededor. Ella, que durante siete años de su vida había tenido dos hombres como principales amigos, a veces se sentía extraña al hablar sobre vanos temas femeninos con Ginny. O de criaturas fantásticas de dudosa existencia con Luna.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro pecoso de Ginny y la sonrisa soñadora de Luna. Sí, extrañaba a sus amigos, pero esas dos le había enseñado que no tenían porque ser los únicos. No era igual sin los chicos alrededor per era maravilloso.

Con ellas, tenía la oportunidad de relajarse, reír con libertad y hablar de temas triviales. Ellas dos eran como un respiro para su alma, y las apreciaba así, como se aprecia al aire, porque las necesitaba para seguir adelante y vivir.  
>Así eran de importantes sus amigas.<p>

—_No sé que usaré esta noche_—Volvió a hablar Ginny—_Si Harry viene quiero que me vea esplendida. Es que en Hogwarts nunca tiene la posibilidad de verme un poco arreglada._

—_No lo necesitas_—Puntualizó Luna con sinceridad—_Te ves bien siempre. Yo creo que eres muy hermosa._

Ginny, avergonzada, sólo masculló un "gracias".

Hermione pensó, admirada, que Ginny a pesar de ser consiente su belleza no era ni un poco vanidosa. Tenía esa sencillez que la hacía encantadora. Porque la pelirroja no era sólo popularidad y chicos, claro que no. Su amiga era una de las chicas más inteligentes que conocía y con la que podía mantener una conversación sobre prácticamente cualquier tema.

—_Y tu Luna. ¿Qué dices?. Me gustaría verte con esa túnica color cielo que nos mostraste el otro día. De seguro te queda bellísimo. Puede que a Ron le llame la atención._

Luna pareció no darse por aludida ante el comentario pícaro de Ginny, y siguió mirando distraídamente el tablero de ajedrez pero Hermione se sintió bruscamente impresionada.

—_¿Ron?—_Repitió como si no pudiera creerlo, mirando a Luna con expresión desorientada.

—_Sí. Él es muy gracioso_—Comentó con su voz soñadora y pausada como si eso no tuviera importancia. Como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo que a Luna Lovegood le gustará Ron Weasley.

—_No sabia nada_—Contestó, todavía impactada. Luna era una caja de sorpresas. Un enigma que la lógica Hermione Granger nunca sería capaz de resolver.

Debía admitir que en su interior sintió una pequeña puntada de celos al saber que la rubia estaba interesada por su pelirrojo mejor amigo pero lo considerí normal. Sus sentimientos por él aun no estaban consumidos en su totalidad. Pero deseo fervientemente que a Ron, Luna no le fuera indiferente.

—_Bueno, aunque últimamente Ronald no es la alegría de la huerta_—Volvió a decir como si apenas lo notará—Y_ no creo que me note, ni aunque volviera a ponerme la túnica amarilla que use en la boda de tu hermano, porque simplemente el está enamorado de Hermione. Siempre fue muy cruel conmigo._

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sin saber que decir. La castaña se preguntó si Luna sentiría el mismo dolor que ella al saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Por la forma despreocupada en que enumeraba las razones por las que Ron no la notaría nunca, pareciese que le importaba poco.

—_Por nosotros, despreocúpate_—Le dijo Hermione, con tacto—_Hemos hablado, y estamos de acuerdo en que seguiremos sólo como amigos_.

—Puede ser que de tu parte todo este claro pero a Ron se le nota en los ojos cuando te mira—Concluyo ella, dejando a Hermione sin palabras.

¿De donde obtenía Luna, la fuerza y la valentía para afrontar su situación sin titubear?

—_Luces genial, Ginny_—Apremió ella mientras miraba a su mejor amiga entrar en salón comedor. Ella llevaba puesta una túnica sencilla color vino, pero que marcaba sus curvas.

—_Gracias, tú también_—Sonrió su pelirroja amiga—_El color azul te va bien. Espera a ver a Luna, la arregle de una manera especial para ver si el cabezón de mi hermano le presta aunque sea un poco de atención._

—_Ojalá._

—_¡Hola, señoritas!—_Dijo Xenophilius Lovegood, entrando en el lugar— _¡Vaya, que aroma tan atrayente escapa de la cocina! ¿Qué han preparado?_

—_Es una receta especial de mamá_—Contestó Ginny—_Les encantará. _

Durante esos días, Xenophilius Lovegood apenas había estado en la casa. Trabajaba durante todo el día hasta muy tarde, así que cuando él llegaba, las tres ya dormían. Hermione de alguna forma, lo agradecía. Porque después de lo que sucedió entre ellos y los mortifagos, se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a la cara sin que la embargará una sensación de amarga desconfianza. No confiaba en ese hombre aunque supiera que su accionar del año anterior se debiera a su afán de proteger a Luna.

Cuando, en último lugar, Luna entró al saloncito donde festejarían Nochebuena, Xenophilius sonrió y dio unos breves aplausos, orgulloso del buen aspecto de su hija. Sin duda, en esa túnica color cielo, Luna se veía adorable a pesar de que no fuera una gran belleza como Ginny.

Luego, se sentaron en la mesa preparada especialmente por Hermione, con pequeñas hadas alumbrando desde frascos en vez de velas, y una vajilla bonita de colores navideños.

Mientras los demás comían y hablaban alegremente de tonterías, Hermione no pudo dejar de sentirse tensa. Y mientras pasaban los minutos, esa sensación en la boca de su estomago empeoraba. Tenía la seguridad de que sucedería algo. Algo malo.

—_¡Y entonces le dije: señor, si no le gusta mi revista, por favor haga la suya propia!—_Rió el padre de Luna mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca. Hermione se reprochó el hecho de ser tan paranoica. ¿Qué podría suceder?. Ese hombre no tenía ni un poco de maldad en su sangre y no se podía relacionar con ninguna clase de peligro.

Trató de serenarse, y es que su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente. Aferraba bajo la mesa su varita con fuerza, como si fuera su salvación.  
>¿Salvación de qué?<p>

—_Hermione, ¿Te sucede algo?—_Preguntó Ginny con suspicacia. Xenophilius Lovegood la miró con curiosidad y eso la hizo sentirse más nerviosa. Ella se irguió, no podía delatarse.

—_¡No!, ¡ya casi es la hora del brindis!—_dijo con una alegría fingida.

—_¡Rayos, tienes razón! ¡Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte!_—Tomó el whisky de fuego, y empezó a servirlo en las copas que estaban junto a los platos. Miró al reloj que estaba en la pared y mientras los segundos avanzaban empezó a contar en retroceso. Las voces de Ginny y Luna se le unieron—_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro..._

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. La puerta se abrió de repente, y una ráfaga de viento frió hizo temblar a Hermione.

—_Tres, dos, uno...—_Hermione levantó la varita con tanta brusquedad que Ginny y Luna dieron un grito de pánico, dejando caer la copa que tenían entre sus manos.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!—_Un rayo de luz golpeo contra el pecho de Xenophilius Lovegood antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

—_¡Papá!—_Luna gritó tan fuerte, que Hermione temió que se le desgarrará la garganta_—¡Papá! ¡Papá! _

Hermione miró alrededor, desesperada, sintiendo el miedo paralizandole la sangre. No había nadie. Giró, nadie. Sólo estaba Luna llorando sobre el cuerpo de su padre y Ginny junto ella levantando la varita. El olor de la muerte espoleó sus sentidos, y moviendo por un instinto salvaje y violento, casi primario, grito un hechizó.

—_¡Desmaius!—_Y fue como si su rugido anunciara la batalla. De repente se vieron inmersas en el fragor del combate. Hermione sólo gritaba conjuros y veía luces de todos colores pasar de un lado a otro. No divisaba ninguna cara, sus enemigos se movía como sombras en el lugar. Eran cuatro o cinco.

—_¡Bombarda!—_Escucho gritar a Ginny, seguido por el sonido de una explosión de grandes dimensiones. Entre toda la confusión, Luna seguía en el suelo, abrazada al cuerpo de su padre sin querer soltarlo. Vio que un hombre se le acercaba.

—_¡Protego!—_Gritó. Se acercó para ayudar a Luna hasta que...

—_¡La tengo! ¡tengo a la Weasley, vámonos!—_Y cuando oyó eso, todo adquirió sentido para Hermione. ¡No! ¡No!. No podía permitirlo. Su mejor amiga, no. Harry no podría soportarlo. Ella tampoco. Se dio vuelta a la desesperada, no sabia que hacer. Miró para todos lados, pero fue inútil ya.

Todo había terminado, en ese lugar no estaban nadie más que ella misma y Luna llorando sobre el cuerpo de su fallecido padre. ¿Qué haría? ¿qué haría? ¿qué haría?

—_¡Feliz navidad!—_Harry y Ron aparecieron sonrientes en medio del salón de la casa de Luna, y quedaron anonados al ver el caos que reinaba en el lugar. Como si hubiese sido el escenario de una batalla campal.

—_Pequeña fiesta que se han...¡Lunática! ¿qué?—_Dijo Ron hasta que vio al padre de Luna tendido en el suelo con la mirada vacía.

—_¡Harry!—_Bramó Hermione dolorosamente, y como salida de la nada lo abrazó con fuerza.

—_¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hermione!, dime_—Ella lo abrazaba sin encontrar el valor para responderle— _Estás temblando...¿donde está Ginny?—_Preguntó con miedo. Hermione lo miro a los ojos y él no necesito más que eso para entenderla. La empujo con brusquedad lejos suyo—_ ¡¿Por qué no la ayudaste? ¡¿por qué no hiciste nada?_

Le gritó lleno de dolor. Lleno de furia. Y Hermione no pudo más que llorar.

—_**Lo siento, Harry.**_


	5. En el límite del dolor

**En el límite del dolor**

Una ráfaga de viento gélido le azotó el rostro y se le caló en los huesos. Él tembló, pero no supo si era por el ambiente frío que se adueñaba de aquella trágica tarde de invierno o por el miedo letal que lo embargaba desde la noche de navidad.

Dos sombríos días habían pasado. Dos días que se le hicieron eternos. Dos días en los que se sintió más perdido que nunca. Más solo que nadie. Y estar en ese maldito funeral no ayuda a sosegar su animo. No podía ni siquiera sentir compasión por Luna, que junto al ataúd de su padre, lucía más demacrada que nunca. Sus ojos, siempre risueños, reflejaban aquella clase de angustia que sólo entienden los que han perdido a un ser amado de forma trágica y repentina.

Parecía que la vida estaba empeñada en demostrarles que no existe la calma después de la tormenta.

Los señores Weasley, apartados de la multitud de personas que le daban su pésame a Luna, se abrazaban con fuerza, sosteniéndose el uno al otro para no caer. Siempre los admiró. A pesar de que el dolor los consumía poco a poco, seguía adelante, brindándose apoyo mutuo y también a los demás.

Ron lucía más desconsolado que nunca, como si esos últimos días en los que su vitalidad característica había vuelto a brillar débilmente, no hubiesen existido.

Justo cuando todo volvía a su cause. Justo cuando las cosas parecían estar bien.

Se sentía impotente y miserable. Tendría que haber esperado un poco más de tiempo para volver con Ginny. Debería haber sido más prudente para no ponerla en peligro. Pero cuando se reencontró con la pelirroja en la madriguera luego de la última batalla, se dio cuenta de que no resistiría mucho más sin poder besarla y estar a su lado. Y también fue en ese momento que comprendió que su vida estaba fuertemente enlazada a la de ella. La necesitaba como al aire. La necesitaba para sentirse vivo.

Ginny, la única mujer con la que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida. Junto a quien deseaba morir.

"_No pudiste protegerla, no pudiste". _Le reclamaba una voz en su interior, la culpa le quemaba en sus entrañas como un fuego abrasador. Mataría a los malditos que hubieran arrancado a Ginny de su lado, los torturaría lentamente, hasta que fueran capaces de sentir todo el dolor que le habían causado.

—Harry—La voz quebrada de Hermione era la última que hubiese deseado escuchar en ese momento—Harry, por favor—Suplicó ella con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

Su semblante combinaba perfectamente con el de Ron y Luna. Parecía enferma y realmente desesperada. Su cabello enmarañado estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y bajo sus ojos, dos círculos morados se dibujaban como testigos de su cansancio.

No le daba pena el hecho de que sus manos temblasen y tampoco que pareciera que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Él apreciaba pero en ese momento necesitó odiarla. Volcar sobre ella todo su sufrimiento.

—¿Qué quieres?—Respondió brusco, y ella emitió un sollozo. Realmente lucía patética. Nada había en Hermione de esa joven altiva y segura que siempre fue.

—¡Harry!—Contestó en reproche con su dolida voz.

—¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? No quiero escucharte. Mantente alejada de mí—Furibundo, deseo que ella desapareciera del lugar. Algo en su interior le susurraba que estaba equivocado, que Hermione no era la responsable de nada pero él no quería atender a su razón.

—Pero Harry, tienes que...

—¡Déjame en paz!—Le gritó a su mejor amiga, haciendo que varias personas de las que estaban presentes en aquel funeral lo miraran con indignación. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza, parecía querer salir corriendo del funeral. Ojalá lo hiciera. Pensó él. No quería seguir mirando su cara víctima. ¡Ella no había perdido a nadie!

Había un muro invisible entre los dos, pero Hermione no quiso reconocerlo hasta que lo vio en sus ojos verdes llenos de furia. Su mejor amigo le había gritado con una crueldad de la que nunca lo hubiese creído capaz. Todo se terminó de desmoronar dentro de ella y quiso escapar de allí pero cuando se dio vuelta choco contra el pecho de Ron, que la sostuvo por los hombros, mirando a Harry con una firmeza atemorizante.

—¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, Harry!—Le increpó— ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras el único que lo está pasando mal! ¡Ginny es su mejor amiga!

—Ron, está bien—Le susurró Hermione al oído, intentando que se calmara pero él no le prestó ni un poco atención.

—¡No está bien! ¡No está nada bien y es hora de que alguien se lo diga!

Harry lo miró sin ánimos de pelear. Sabía que el odiaba discutir con Ron, y no haría nada que tuviera por consecuencia enfrentarse a él.

—Tienes razón, lo siento Hermione—Contestó fríamente, sin arrepentirse ni un ápice de su comportamiento, él estaba convencido de que se lo merecía. Ella lo supo porque no la observo al disculparse.

—Déjalo—Bufó el pelirrojo que también lo conocía—Se está comportando como un idiota egoísta—Tomó a Hermione de la mano y ambos se fueron hacía donde Luna estaba sentada mirando al vacio. Hermione pensó que ahora ella también se volvería un fantasma. Como todos, incapaz de sonreír.

—Estará bien—Le ánimo Ron cuando descifro el gesto de su rostro—Luna es muy fuerte y la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Estará en la madriguera por el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad y si quiere, en el verano también.

Hermione se sintió terriblemente agradecida por sus palabras de animo y aliviada porque él no la culpaba como Harry. Así que, ante la sorpresa de él, lo abrazó fuerte. Él la envolvió también con sus brazos fuertes. La paz que le brindó ese gesto de amistad, alivió su alma por unos instantes. Hasta que sobre el hombro de Ron, vio la tristeza que iluminó los ojos de Luna.

Se separó rápidamente.

—Gracias, Ron, en realidad me hacía falta escuchar eso.

Ginny despertó en un lugar húmedo y lúgubre. Parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, no lograba recordar absolutamente nada de lo que sucedido días atrás. Tanteo el suelo de piedra fría con sus manos y se puso en pie esperando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Estaba en lo que aparentaba ser un calabozo. ¿Qué...?

La imagen de la batalla en casa de Luna apareció como un destello en su mente. Cayó de rodillas frente a las rejas de su celda. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente con miedo. ¿Sus amigas estarían bien?. ¿Dónde la habían llevado?

—¿Quién está aquí?—Gritó con valor pero nadie respondió. Necesitaba saberlo—¡Hola!

Escucho el crujido de una puerta maltrecha al abrirse. Alguien se acercaba con pasos presurosos y firmes. El pánico la paralizó durante unos segundos pero no podía permitírselo. Precisaba saber de Luna y Hermione. Tal vez...

No podía pensarlo.

—Al fin despertaste, belleza—Un hombre rubio y de complexión fuerte la miraba desde el otro lado de las rejas.

—¿Quién eres?. ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?—Exigió saber con una voz muy poco convincente.

—Pronto lo sabrás, bonita—Contestó él. La risa jubilosa que soltó luego no hizo más que estremecerla y hacerle temer por su vida.

"**En el límite del dolor"**

—No volveré a Hogwarts—Harry miró con fiereza a la señora Weasley, dejándole en claro que no aceptaría ningún reclamo. Estaba completamente decidido a no ceder ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante el carácter imperioso de la madre de su mejor amigo. Molly frunció sus labios con enojo ante la firmeza del niño que sobrevivió.

—Querido—Alegó intentando razonar con él—Kingsley se está ocupando de la búsqueda de Ginny. Cuando recibamos noticias, te aseguró que serás el primero en recibir una lechuza. No ayudaría en nada que te quedes aquí.

—¡Kingsley! ¡Kingsley!—Pronunció su nombre con un desprecio poco propio en él— ¡Hablan de Shacklebolt como si fuera un excelente auror cuando, en parte, es por culpa de su ineptitud que hallan secuestrado a Ginny! ¡Si él hubiera atrapado a Lestrange!.

—No me gusta escucharte hablar así, Harry—Dijo la señora Weasley con un tono de voz entre dulce y lastimero que apaciguó su rabia y lo hizo sentirse aún más culpable. Ella era la que más estaba sufriendo, había perdido un hijo hacía poco y su única niña se encontraba en manos de un peligroso asesino, pero aún así no perdía los estribos ante los demás.

—Realmente lo siento, Molly, no debí haber dicho eso—Se disculpó sintiendo ganas de que la tierra lo tragase—Pero estoy desesperado.

—Yo también, hijo, yo también—Ella se dejo caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina. Harry dudó si sentarse a su lado o no. Pero lo hizo, necesitaba hablar con alguien que entendiera en alguna medida su dolor— ¿La quieres?

Se sintió incomodo al escuchar aquella pregunta de los labios de una mujer a la que consideraba algo así como su madre. Un calor sofocante subió por su cuello y encendió su rostro pero ningún sentido tenía no responder.

—Sí—Respondió escuetamente, muy avergonzado por la situación—Por eso necesitó hacerle entender que, si vuelvo a Hogwarts, no me podré concentrar ni por un segundo. ¿Qué importancia tiene aprender encantamientos o pociones cuando sé que mi novia está en un grave peligro?

—¿Qué diferencia hará que te quedes aquí?—Contestó ella con cansancio.

—Podré ayudar. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ver a Ginny. Lo que sea, no me importa. Si es necesario, sería capaz de recorrer todo los rincones del mundo para encontrarla. Por mi culpa, ella...—No pudo continuar pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó apartar la vista de Molly que sonrió ante su orgullo de hombre.

—Harry está no es una venganza contra ti, si no contra mí. Rodolphus Lestrange me quiere hacer pagar por haber matado a su "amada" esposa. No sabemos de que manera aún pero...—Desvió el tema porque su voz empezaba a quebrarse—No podrás hacer nada. No puedo obligarte a volver, ya eres mayor de edad y esa decisión te corresponde a ti. Sólo quiero aconsejarte que seas prudente.

Él se levantó de la silla, sintiendo la furia bullir en su interior. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada?. Estaban todos allí, en la madriguera, cómodos y tranquilos, esperando que las soluciones a sus problemas cayeran del cielo. ¡Ginny no se salvaría por arte de magia! ¡Tenían que moverse! ¡Tenían que hacer algo!

Sin hacer ningún otro comentario, caminó a través de la cocina y salió al patio. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo detrás de las colinas junto con su esperanzas y otro día más acababa sin que él tuviera noticias de su novia. Aspiró y el frío aire del atardecer le llenó los pulmones, aliviándolo un poco.

Caminó en dirección opuesta a la madriguera, y mientras él se alejaba de todo lo que le recordaba a su querida pelirroja, unos ojos castaños teñidos de dolor miraban su trayecto.

Las horas pasaron y Hermione se sentía cada vez más preocupada. El tiempo amenazaba con desatar una tormenta en cualquier momento. Podía oír el viento acercarse, rugiendo su ira.

Y lo peor, Harry no volvía. ¿Dónde se habría ido?. Ella no se había movido de la ventana que daba al jardín en la habitación de Ginny, desde donde vio irse a su mejor amigo.

Él ya casi no le hablaba. Si cruzaba alguna palabra con ella era para reprocharle o decirle que no lo moleste. Podía entenderlo. El estaba sufriendo y, a ella, eso le lastimaba tanto que ya no podía soportarlo. Le dolía en el cuerpo. Le dolía en los labios. Le dolía en sus manos porque sabía que jamás podrían alcanzarlo y en su alma, que temblaba de dolor ante tanta indiferencia. Le dolían incluso los oídos por aquellas palabras que había escuchado escapar de su boca.

Su amor por Harry, ese sentimiento tormentoso que le hacía espesar la sangre, la estaba llevando hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Hasta que el respirar se le hacía imposible. Verlo destruido y no poder ayudarlo la estaba matando. Quería...necesitaba sanar sus heridas.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno haciendo que Hermione soltará un pequeño gemido de miedo. ¿Y si le hubiese sucedido algo?. Se obligó a pensar que era un adulto que se podía defender solo pero la preocupación no se disipaba.

Minutos después, estaba a la intemperie, siguiendo el camino que le había visto tomar a Harry. Ya había empezado a llover ferozmente. El viento pegaba violentamente sobre su rostro, alborotándole el cabello y agitando la capa que su puso sobre la ropa para protegerse de la lluvia. No veía nada porque todo ya era presa de una oscuridad inquietante.

Caminó y caminó hasta que la madriguera se perdió de vista. Rastreaba el lugar, esforzando su mirada para no perderse ningún detalle. Pero cerca no había más que arboles cuyas hojas y ramas eran sacudidas frenéticamente. El único sonido que inundaba sus oídos era el de la naturaleza y el de sus propios pies chapoteando en los charcos de tierra y nieve derretida, mientras andaba.

La desesperación empezaba a hacerse presa de ella. Un trueno que estallo en chispas la hizo estremecerse. A lejos, distinguió un silueta negruzca, que se acercaba por el sendero desierto.

—¡Harry!—Gritó Hermione, aliviada. Pero el hombre que avanzaba entre la oscuridad no le respondió—¡Harry!—Reiteró su llamado inútilmente.

Las penumbras y la nieve envolvían el lugar. Tosió un poco, sintiendo un frío mortal afianzarse a su alma como un castigo por su imprudencia. Sus piernas ya frágiles, se negaron a moverse cuando quiso escapar y sus parpados comenzaron a caer cual persianas, mientras la temperatura en su interior descendía cada vez más.

Cayó pero unos brazos la sostuvieron. Un nuevo dolor gélido recorrió sus venas muertas en vida. Ya no veía nada, ya no oída nada, sólo concibió el cálido abrazo del silencio.

Dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pero antes de caer se congelaron.

—Harry—Murmuró antes de caer presa de un sopor extraño.

—No soy Harry—Contestó la voz desconocida.


	6. En el límite del amor

NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola a todos/as. Les agradezco por todos los comentarios tan lindos que me dejan, son un sol. Pero ya saben, si tienen alguna crítica para hacerme también es muy bien recibida. Y para aquellos que me preguntaron, esto es un H/Hr aunque por ahora no lo parezca, no se preocupen. Gracias

En el límite del amor

El sudor frío recorría su esbelto cuello y le hacía tiritar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba con los temblores de la fiebre sobre el duro suelo de piedra de aquel calabozo. Daría lo que fuera por una manta o un poco de comida caliente. En el exterior, una tormenta arreciaba. Había perdido ya la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrada allí, pero aún podía identificar los sonidos. El dolor la recorría como latigazos, de una extremidad a otra.

¿Cuántas veces la habían torturado?. Tampoco se acordaba. Cada vez que ese mortifago rubio entraba a la celda se limitaba a gritar: _¡Crucio!._ Ginny Weasley ya no gritaba. Su voz también la abandonó.

Un relámpago estalló en el cielo e iluminó por una fracción de segundo el lugar. La pelirroja proyectaba un aspecto lamentable. Sus brazos estaban marcados por un camino de cardenales verdosos que ascendía hasta su cuello y bajaba por la espalda. Sus ojos, esos sinceros y luminosos que Harry amaba, estaban cubiertos por el liquido espeso que emanaba de las cisuras que atravesaban su rostro como sonrisas sangrientas. Esas cicatrices físicas nunca cerrarían pero aún peor eran esas que se habían tatuado en su corazón.

Ginny nunca pensó poder soportar tanto dolor sin enloquecer. Pero el recuerdo de las risas de Luna y Hermione le daban fuerza. ¿Dónde estarían sus amigas?. Rogaba que no estuvieran corriendo con su mismo destino.

Y cuando sentía que las ganas de morir eran más fuertes que su deseo por la vida, como en ese momento, le bastaba con memorar el cálido roce de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Motivo suficiente para resistir. Él debía estar muy preocupado, removiendo cielo y tierra para localizarla. Deseaba de verdad que si a ella le pasará algo, pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

"Es lo único que pido si este es mi destino" Pensó.

El crujido de la reja al abrirse hizo que ella levantará un poco su vista. Los dientes le castañeaban pero intentó reprimir el sonido. Dos hombres entraron.

—_Aquí la tienes, Rodolphus_—Dijo él mortifago rubio—_Me ha causado muchos problemas._

—_Que maltratada la tienes, aunque sigue siendo muy bonita. Pensé que me la entregarías en mejores condiciones_—Se acercó a la pelirroja, y cuando quiso tocar su rostro, Ginny lo volteó con brusquedad. Lestrange soltó una risa gélida—_Arisca ¿eh?. Bah, eso lo veremos cuando termine contigo._

—_No la hubiera castigado tanto si no hubiera insistido en saber sobre sus queridas amigas. Pero se volvió insoportable, la única manera de callarla era arremetiendo contra esa carita de muñeca que tiene. Una lastima._

Ginny escupió con despreció al mago que arrodillado junto a ella, acariciaba su cabello. Rodolphus le dio una bofetada tal, que la Weasley perdió la poca conciencia de la que era dueña.

A muchas millas de allí, en el salón de una mansión lujosa, un joven de cabello platinado y porte aristocrático, leía por quinta vez "El profeta". Caminaba de un lado a otro, con una parsimonia furiosa.

**"La novia de Harry Potter está desaparecida"**

Rezaba el título en primera plana. Lo que le hizo apretar los dientes con impotencia.

_**"La novia de Potter".**_ Así es como todo el mundo llamaba a Ginny Weasley, ignorando que ella era mucho más que eso.

_**"La novia de Potter".**_ Le decían, limitando su existencia a la del niño que vivió. Como si su valor dependiera del maldito elegido. Ni siquiera usaban su nombre, como si no lo mereciera.

Pero en su opinión, era el idiota de Harry Potter quien no hacía merito para tenerla a su lado. Ni siquiera era capaz de protegerla de un mediocre como Rodolphus Lestrange.

Hizo un bollo del diario más aclamado del mundo mágico, se acercó a la chimenea y lo arrojó al fuego con la violencia delicada digna de un Malfoy.

¿Desde cuando le importaba esa pobretona? ¿desde cuando?.

Era una hipocresía preguntárselo, sabía exactamente la respuesta. Recordaba cada uno de los detalles de esos meses furtivos en Hogwarts, durante la segunda guerra, cuando buscando consuelo, se enlazaban en una batalla diferente a la del mundo mágico. Nunca supieron como comenzó, solamente pasaba. Entre ellos no hubo palabras ni miradas secretas, sólo caricias ardientes y besos salvajes. Una necesidad extraña que los atraía el uno al otro. Sin premeditación, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Y de la misma forma abrupta que inició, terminó. Sin despedidas y sin porqués, cuando ella se marcho en la navidad del año pasado para no volver.

¿Era añoranza lo que sentía por esa traidora de la sangre? ¿Extrañaba su cabello color fuego enredándose entre sus dedos fríos? ¿El choque de sus ojos cálidos como una tarde de verano contra los suyos, gélidos cual noche de invierno?  
>Ella era fuego. Y lo consumió. Ginny Weasley, había sido sin proponerselo, la llama ardiente que derritió el hielo que envolvía el corazón de Draco Malfoy.<p>

Aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo.

—_¡Harry, Hermione no está!—_Le exclamó Ron a su amigo, mientras irrumpía escandalosamente en la habitación. Harry, que guardaba una a una todas sus pertenencias dentro de un baúl de madera, levantó su verde mirada e inspeccionó el rostro preocupado del pelirrojo. Ninguna emoción se movió dentro de él. Su expresión no cambió un ápice— _¡¿No me escuchas, Harry?_

—_No te preocupes tanto, Ron..._

—_¿¡Qué no me preocupe! ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Harry? ¡es media noche y la tormenta no cesa, si Hermione está haya afuera, ella podría...!—_Gritó a todo pulmón. No podía creer la actitud impasible del moreno frente a la situación.

—_Ella no es una imprudente, Ron. ¡La conoces!. Aparte, es una bruja muy calificada, no tendrá..._

—_¡Te estás comportando como un idiota! ¡merecerías que te muela a golpes! ¿cómo no te preocupas por Hermione? ¡es tu mejor amiga, Harry, arriesgo la vida por ti incontables veces, estuvo contigo cuando incluso yo, te abandone!—_Le gritó, sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse peligrosamente rojas.

—_¡Por su culpa perdí a tu hermana! ¡si sólo ella...!—_Exclamó Harry con rabia contenida—_¡Y no te atrevas a decir que no me preocupo por Hermione! ¡sabes que no es así!_

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su discusión, la voz de Molly los llamó desde la cocina a los gritos. Ron se atropelló todo en su carrera hacía la planta baja, pero Harry caminó más pausadamente. Cuando piso el último escalón, pudo divisar a un hombre fornido que cargaba en brazos a una Hermione desvanecida.

—_¿Qué le sucedió?—_Preguntó Ron conmocionado y confundido_—¿quién eres tú?_

—_**Ella buscaba a un "Harry". Es lo único que dijo luego de señalarme esta dirección.**_

Ella dormía plácidamente sobre la cama que solía ser de Ginny. Su cabello frisado se desparramaba sobre la almohada blanca con rebeldía. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente al compás de su tranquila respiración. Pero su labios amoratados, esos que contrastaban con su piel, más pálida de lo normal, delataban el hecho que había cometido una terrible imprudencia. Harry estaba terriblemente conmocionado, dentro de él se debatían un amasijo de sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Qué clase de desesperación había orillado a Hermione a buscarlo en medio de una tormenta?. Tal clase de actitudes no eran propias de ella.

Gracias a Merlín, ella estaba bien, se había desvanecido por un altibajo en su presión causado por los nervios. Con un poco de reposo lograría recuperarse. Por su culpa, ella...

Sentado a su lado, esperaba el momento en que la imprudente joven abriera sus ojos castaños. Y cuando se despertará, tendría que escucharlo. Con la situación que estaban viviendo, ella no podía exponerse ante ninguna clase de peligros. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?. Corrió con suerte, porque en el camino, se encontró con un buen hombre que la había socorrido pero...¿si no hubiese sido así?. ¿Y si por su insensatez se hubiera topado con un mortifago?. Harry decidió ponerle un alto a esos pensamientos que pesimistas que azotaban su mente.

**"Ella buscaba a un "Harry". Es lo único que dijo luego de señalarme esta dirección"**

Hermione estaba allí, sana y salva. No como Ginny, que quien sabía que clase de penurias estaría soportando en ese momento. Una furia rabiosa embargó a Harry al pensarlo. ¡Él preocupándose por la egoísta de su amiga , cuando su novia podría estar muriendo!. Debería salir de la habitación y respetar la promesa que se hizo luego del funeral de Xenophilius Lovegood, de no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Pero algo lo mantenía arraigado a ella, a su lado. Un sentimiento que no lograba definir y que trascendía mucho más halla de su entendimiento, lo ataba como una cadena invisible.

—_Harry, Harry_—Murmuró ella entre sueños, con una voz tan dulce y aterciopelada que lo hizo sentir incomodo. Su mejor amiga nunca había pronunciado su nombre de aquella manera. La miró escrutadoramente, intentando advertir cualquier señal de conciencia en ella, pero no percibió nada. Esa preocupación exagerada que Hermione sentía por él, siempre le agobió. No le parecía nada normal que se comportará como una madre sobre protectora todo el tiempo. Y no se equivocaba, el mismo afán protector del que Harry se quejaba, la había llevado a ese estado.

—_Harry_—Pronunció otra voz, pero no era la de Hermione. Luna lo miraba desde le puerta, con un semblante evaluativo. A pesar de que lucía triste y demacrada desde el día de la muerte de su padre, esa personalidad perspicaz y soñadora, la envolvía como un aura. "Es fuerte". Pensó Harry— _¿Cómo esta ella?._

—_Bien. El medimago dijo que despertará en cualquier momento_—Le contestó, quedamente. Se sentía avergonzado ante ella por como se había comportado en el funeral de su padre. Y por no haberle ofrecido el mismo apoyo que ella le dio en el momento de la muerte de Sirius.

—_Me alegro. La señora Weasley me pidió que te avise que el desayuno ya está en la mesa. Es hora de que comas algo, te has pasado toda la noche aquí._

—_Si puede subírmelo, se lo agradeceré. Porque no pienso bajar, Luna_—Le respondió firmemente y ella esbozó una sonrisa un poco enigmática. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera objetar algo, una Hermione dormida volvió a hablar.

—_Harry. Harry. Harry_.—Lo repitió tanta veces que perdió la cuenta y de una manera tan cálida y dulce que hubiera podido derretir hasta el corazón de Snape—_Me dueles_—Terminó ella con un suspiro pesaroso. El nombrado la volvió a mirar, sintiendo una terrible punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho.

—_¿Por qué ella...?—_Se preguntó más él mismo que a Luna.

—_No creo que quieras saberlo, Harry_—Algo le advirtió a él que la Ravenclaw tenía razón. Un mal presentimiento aunaba en su pecho, como el augurio de un desastre. La sensación de que detrás de las palabras de Hermione, no se escondía algo bueno.

—_Harry_—Repitió ella, y él se dio cuenta de que tendría que taparse los oídos para no escuchar la continuación—_Te amo_.— Y el peso del mundo se le vino encima.

Se lo confesó dormida, pero algo se estremeció dentro de ella de tal manera, que al hacerlo, despertó bruscamente, para encontrarse con un Harry aterrado. Que parecía querer salir corriendo de allí. ¿Qué había sucedido?. Detrás de él, Luna asintió con la cabeza para confirmarle las terribles sospechas que se encendieron tras mirar el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Se repitió desesperada. No, no, no.

—_Harry_—Repitió, con una voz mucho más temblorosa que la que le nacía estando inconsciente—_Harry, lo siento. Sé que no...—_Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo negar lo que acababa de escuchar de sus labios.

Hermione deseó haber tenido un corazón inmune a daños. Hecho a partir de piedra y hielo. De indiferencia e insensibilidad. Pero no. Su corazón era débil y estaba colmado de un amor tan grande por su mejor amigo, que se rebalsaba hacía todos lados. Hasta correr, junto a la magia por sus venas. Hasta el exterior, donde se palpaba en cada uno de sus sentidos, en cada uno de sus actos.

—_Tú no me amas_—Le dijo él. Las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de Hermione, contorsionado de dolor. Luna en algún momento que ninguno de los dos pudo notar, se escabulló del lugar, dejándolos completamente solos, hundidos en un ambiente donde la tensión parecía apunto de hacerlos estallar—_**Yo no te amo.**_

Hermione lo sabia, pero escucharlo de sus labios, le sabio más amargo de lo que siempre imaginó. Eso que la había perseguido en sus más terribles pesadillas, y en sus más hermosos sueños, por fin se había hecho realidad. No quería perderlo. Eso terminaría de destruirla.

—_Harry, soy tu mejor amiga antes que todo. Esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros_—Intentó razonar con él, tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Harry la miraba como si no la conociera, aún conmocionado.

—_Amo a Ginny_— ¿Tenía que repetirlo?. Maldición. ¿Tenía que decirlo?. La lágrimas siguieron fluyendo, como si no pudieran detenerse. Quería pedirle que por favor se fuera, que se fuera y que no volteará...nunca más. Que se fuera y que de una vez matará todas sus ilusiones y todos sus sueños. Porque ese morir lento que experimentaba desde el día que reconoció su amor por él, era una amargura que ya no deseaba en su vida. Quería pedirle que se alejará, que dijera cosas que la hicieran odiarlo, quería que le diera un motivo poderoso para borrarlo de su existencia.

Pero no podía. No podía.

—_Estará bien_—Dijo, una vez más.

—_**No, no lo estará**_—Contestó él, duramente


	7. La otra cara de la verdad

**La otra cara de la verdad**

—Harry—Le llamó ella con voz firme. Con el dorso de su mano, secaba las lágrimas que aún seguían fluyendo. Ella no era así. Se lamentó. Hermione Granger era una joven decidida, que nunca se hubiera limitado al papel de la víctima o al de la llorona rechazada. Tenía que ponerle de una vez los puntos sobres las íes a su mejor amigo. Y no sabia si esa repentina decisión provenía del enfado que le generó la actitud de Harry o de la ira por no sentirse ni un poco comprendida. Tal vez por las dos cosas. Lo que si podía asegurar, era que por fin notó la posición ridícula que había dado ella misma en una historia de la que ni siquiera formaba parte. Se había vuelto adicta a llorar por las noches, a auto compadecerse, a creer que se acabaría el mundo porque el no la correspondiera.

No era así.

Y Harry no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de esa manera. Ella lo amaba y eso no era ningún pecado. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo casi sin darse cuenta, casi sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué culpa podía tener por amarlo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas? . Por dentro, estaba desecha. La palabras dichas por Harry, golpeaban aún como ecos en sus oídos. El rechazo le quemaba en carne viva pero si perdía a su mejor amigo, no dejaría que se lleve también su dignidad.

Lo observó con cuidado. Él estaba parado junto a la puerta, dudando entre irse del cuarto o hacer caso a su llamado. Sus ojos verdes, esos que eran su debilidad más grande, lucían apagados e inexpresivos. No, ese no era su Harry. El niño amable que conoció en el tren de Hogwarts muchos años atrás. ¿Cuánto dolor había tenido que soportar?. El enojo que la embargó por unos instantes, se disipo como la niebla de la mañana al recordarse que era su mejor amigo quien más sufría.

Simplemente, no podía enfadarse con él. No podía relegarle todas las culpas. Estaba atormentado por la desaparición de su novia. Sin saber como ayudar o como hacer para recuperarla. Como siempre, ella funcionaba como el filtro para todas sus emociones negativas. Lo soportaría si eso lo ayudaba. Lo haría todo con tal de verlo feliz.

Sólo quería que la dejará estar cerca. Sólo eso. Como siempre. No le pedía más.

—No necesitas hacerte el fuerte delante de mío, Harry. Todos sabemos que no la estás pasando nada bien—Comentó ella, y él la miró completamente azorado por el cambio repentino de tema. Ella lo conocía tan bien. Hermione era su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Hermione era como su hermana. Nunca podría verla de otra manera, incluso, imaginarse junto a ella en una actitud romántica, le causaba una especie de repulsa extraña. Ni siquiera le parecía linda.

¡Era la mejor amiga de su novia! ¡Hermione se había besado con su mejor amigo frente a sus ojos! ¿cómo podía?

Tal vez sus ojos castaños le gustaran un poco pero sólo porque se parecían a los de Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. ¡Dios, como la estaba necesitando!. Su largo y liso cabello rojo, su aroma floral, la calidez de sus besos. No entendía nada. ¿Cómo es que todo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?. Con su novia a su lado se sentía capaz de resistir todo pero sin ella...

Hermione pudo presenciar como se iban derribando una a una, todas las murallas de impotencia tras las que el verdadero Harry se había escudado. Un torrente de dolor reprimido arrasó violentamente con todas sus defensas, dejándolo desprotegido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por el calor de las lágrimas.

—Eres un idiota, Harry Potter. Tú y tus estúpidas maneras de enfrentar los problemas—Dijo ella, en reproche, con voz severa— ¿Crees que enojarte con el mundo te va a devolver a Ginny? ¡No! ¡Sólo harás que sientas peor!

Él la miró, entre sofocado e indignado, intentando contener las lágrimas. Odiaba cuando tomaba esa actitud de sabelotodo.

—¿¡Tú que sabes de esto, Hermione!—Vociferó él, sin ser consiente del cariz que estaba tomando la situación. Ella seguía aún recostada en la cama de Ginny y él parado frente a la puerta del cuarto. No los separaba más de medio metro de distancia pero el gritaba como si fueran mil. Como si entre ellos hubiera un abismo de diferencias—¡Contéstame!. ¡Dime! ¿¡A que sabe lo que estoy sintiendo!

—¡Es lo mismo que siento yo, Harry! ¡lo mismo que sienten Ron, Molly, y todos los Weasley! ¡es el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amamos! ¡Ginny es importante para todos, no sólo para ti! ¡y pareces no entenderlo! ¡ya te lo ha dicho Ron!—Contestó ella en el mismo tono, uno que nunca había usado con él— ¡Te crees el centro del mundo y no eres el único que lo está pasando mal! ¡así que deja de descargar tus frustraciones conmigo, porque por más de que te quiera, no lo voy a permitir más!

Él se callo instantáneamente, y la miró como si estuviera descubriendo en ella una nueva persona. Esa parte salvaje de Hermione que había aflorado por primera vez cuando le pegó un puñetazo a Malfoy en tercero, ahora salía a flote para enfrentarlo a sus propios fantasmas. Para desenmascarar su hiriente egoísmo. Lo peor era que ella tenía razón. El mundo que había a su alrededor empezó a desmoronarse, como un puzle mal construido que ya no era capaz de resistir el mal encajamiento. Todos los sentimientos aprisionados en su pecho de liberaron, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

—Lo siento, Hermione. En realidad, lo siento—Dijo él y ella le sonrió con una calidez que lo llenó de tranquilidad, dándole a entender que todo estaba olvidado. Harry se acercó con timidez a la cama, y arrodillándose sobre el suelo, recostó su cabeza sobre la falda de ella. Él era un niño aún, su niño. Debía de cuidarlo. Debía protegerlo.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello negro lentamente, mientras observaba con impotencia la desesperación que traspasaba su rostro al llorar. Al llorar por otra. A llorar por su Ginny. Pero eso a Hermione no le importaba. Le bastaba con estar ahí, apoyándolo mientras intentaba dominar los temblores que la sacudían con frecuencia.

—La encontraremos Harry, te lo prometo. Haremos lo que sea por localizar a Ginny—Él levanto su cabeza y la miró desde abajo, con sus hermosos ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas. Pudo atisbar un brillo de esperanza en ellos, y eso la colmó de ánimo—Verás como todo saldrá bien.

Harry compuso una mueca compungida cuando vio que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla. Alzó la mano con precaución y se la retiró suavemente. Luego la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mire fijamente. Cuando verde y castaño chocaron, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que estaban más cerca que nunca.

—Harry esto no...prefiero que—Comenzó a balbucear ella con nerviosismo. Era una situación demasiado extraña.

—¡Chist!—Le calló él delicadamente—Te estoy muy agradecido, Hermione. Eres...eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca. Y sé que muchas veces no te he merecido pero...de verdad te aprecio. Me duele no poder corresponderte de la forma que esperas pero...

—Está bien Harry, no necesitas explicarte. Estás cosas no se deciden y...

Un golpe en la ventana que daba a la plantación de arboles frutales, rompió la magia de aquella conversación. Una lechuza marrón que llevaba una carta atada a la pata esperaba ser atendida. Harry se levantó, esbozando una sonrisa incomoda y se acercó para darle paso. El ave entró con un vuelo magistral y se paro sobre su hombro, estirando la pata. Harry desató la misiva y mientras comenzaba a leer, su rostro iba adquiriendo color.

—¡Hermione, noticias de Ginny! ¡la carta dice su paradero!

—¡Genial, pero ¿y si es una trampa?—Dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa sincera y radiante—¿quién la envía? ¿dice el remitente?— Harry leyó el reverso de la hoja, y quedó inexpresivo, sin habla por algunos segundos— ¿Y?

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

—Dámela, esto es demasiado extraño —Le exigió ella, entornando los ojos con sospecha, mientras extendía su mano para que le entregará la carta—. Sí, ya lo creo.

Harry le pasó el amarillento trozo de pergamino, intentando ignorar esa esperanza que se había encendido cual fuego artificial en su pecho. No podía ilusionarse, no, porque luego la caída sería muy dolorosa. ¿Tan desesperado estaba como para confiar en las palabras escritas por un Malfoy?

Miró a Hermione leer atentamente la carta. Ella estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la intensa mirada que él le dirigía. Su mejor amiga se mordía el labio inferior, como lo hacía cada vez que los nervios o la preocupación le nublaban los sentidos. ¿Cómo podía haberla tratado tan mal?. Quería decirse que no era su culpa, que sólo actuó guiado por los sentimientos negativos causados por la perdida de Ginny pero no era así. Enfrascado en su dolor, decidió dirigir su ira hacía la única persona que, estaba seguro, no se alejaría por ello. Porque Hermione siempre permanecía allí, fuerte y valiente, para enfrentar ayudarlo a enfrentarse a todo, incluso a sí mismo.

La había lastimado y eso le producía una sensación de vacio en el estómago parecida al vértigo. Empeorada aún por el hecho de que ella lo amaba.

"Hermione me ama". Se repitió a sí mismo, aún sin poder creerlo. Era terriblemente raro, ella había sido su mejor amiga desde siempre. La primera mujer en su vida a la que quiso, aunque no fuera de manera romántica. ¿Cómo sería su relación a partir de ese momento?. Identificó su sentimiento como algo más que culpabilidad y vergüenza, era miedo. Miedo de que todo se arruinara.

Todos los años de amistad que habían compartido nunca podrían borrarse. Todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Las risas, las lágrimas, las peleas, las luchas...la vida. Era su amiga, y nadie podía imaginar que tan grande era esa palabra para él. En su mente nunca cabría la idea de alejarse de Hermione, porque los unía un lazo que nadie podría romper.

La amistad.

"Tienes una forma rara de demostrar tu aprecio por ella. Relegándola siempre a un segundo lugar, tratándola bruscamente y cargando sobre sus hombros toda tus culpas". Le reprochó su conciencia y le hubiera gustado poder negarlo pero no, esa frase estaba cargada de verdades pesadas como yunques.

Honestamente, era Hermione quien había estado siempre para él, apoyándolo y ofreciéndole desinteresadamente su ayuda; inclusive, cuando nadie más lo hacia. Pero jamás había sentido que eso la hiciera significar más para él que sus otros amigos. En las dos ocasiones que eso sucedió, no lo había apreciado ni agradecido lo suficiente. En el torneo de los tres magos, él se había limitado a extrañar dolorosamente a Ron y durante la segunda guerra había añorado terriblemente la cercanía de Ginny.

Hasta cuando visitaron la tumba de sus padres, él sentía una terrible necesidad de tener a los dos hermanos pelirrojos junto a él, porque la presencia de Hermione no le bastaba. Por más agradecido que estuviera.

La miró una vez más. Su castaña cabellera enmarañada enmarcaba su rostro pálido. Nunca antes había observado que su semblante seguro ejercía una atracción extraña en él. No era bella como Ginny, pero la rodeaba un aura tan cálida que la hacía especial.

Hermione siempre se había quedado a su lado, sin una obligación que la sometiera a ello, sin una promesa que tuviera que cumplir, sin ningún interés que no fuera proteger su bienestar. Ella había estado junto a él, incluso cuando él prefería la compañía de otros. Quizá, quizá él nunca valoró la eterna presencia de Hermione como lo haría alguien más. Quizá nunca se había permitido mirarla desde otra óptica. Quizá fuera un desagradecido y un idiota.

"Quizá no, lo eres". Indico su conciencia. Hermione, a diferencia de los demás, nunca le había dado una razón para extrañarla, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo. Hermione lo había acostumbrado a su fidelidad innata, a su preocupación persistente, a su presencia entera.

Pero a pesar de ser Hermione la constante de su vida, cuando ella levantó sus ojos castaños y lo miró de frente, todos los pensamientos de Harry se desvanecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido. Ginny volvió a ser la prioridad.

—¿Qué piensas, Hermione? —Preguntó él, ansioso. Ella sonrió levemente y se quitó las sabanas que la cubrían para salir de la cama.

—No confió ni un poco en Malfoy pero no logró definir un motivo razonable por el cual pudiera mentirnos. Su padres y él se libraron de Azkaban por pura suerte, no creo que él arriesgará su libertad y su bienestar ahora que Voldemort no existe. En lo que llevamos del año escolar no se ha metido ni una vez con nosotros ni nos ha dirigido una sola mirada. Es extraño ¿no crees?.

—Sí pero no tenemos tiempo para razonar o elaborar un plan estratégico para descubrir si esto es una farsa. Dentro de dos días tendríamos que estar volviendo a Hogwarts porque se acaban las vacaciones. Hay que actuar.

—Harry —Suspiró ella, con resignación—. Es muy peligroso, pero supongo que no podré evitar que acudas a esa cita con Malfoy mañana por la noche. Pero te pido un favor, no quisiera que se lo digamos a los Weasley, si es mentira sería como...como darle falsas esperanzas. Y otra cosa, iré contigo.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa y asintió. Ella lo amaba, y aún así, lo ayudaría a rescatar a su novia. ¿Cuál fue la retorcida parte del corazón de ella decidió quererlo?. Las palabras de agradecimiento que quería decirle se le atoraban en la garganta, ya que no había ninguna manera de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Una par de frases hechas no eran suficientes. No serían nunca dignas para la grandeza de corazón que tenía su mejor amiga.

Hermione, la heroína que siempre había creído en él. A pesar de todo. Incluso a pesar de Harry mismo.

—Hermione, gracias —Dijo simplemente. Y los ojos castaños de ella se llenaron de lágrimas al percibir la magnitud y la profundidad de aquel agradecimiento.

—Ante todo, somos amigos Harry. Eso es lo que más me importa.

Cuando alguien pasó suavemente un paño frío por las heridas de su rostro, ella despertó bruscamente. Al recuperar la conciencia se sintió como si tuviera cien años. Los miembros de su cuerpo estaban entumecidos y apenas podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido. Notó que estaba recostada boca arriba sobre un blando colchón de plumas y que su cabeza reposaba sobre una almohada alta y cómoda. ¿Qué había pasado con el frío suelo de la celda?. Intentó tragar pero hasta eso fue doloroso porque su garganta estaba seca.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas, comadreja, ¿puedes hablar? —Hubiera reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar y en cualquier espacio del tiempo pero eso no quería decir que le gustará. Miró hacía un costado y lo vio ahí, sentado a su lado, imponente y altivo.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿eres tú quien los mandaste, cierto? ¡traidor! —Se debatió entre las sabanas sin poder moverse, furiosa con él y consigo misma. Y asqueada, por estar acostada sobre su misma cama... de nuevo.

—Cállate —Espetó él con su esa voz gélida y burlona que tanto detestaba—. No estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

—¿¡Por qué Malfoy! —Volvió a gritar. Se dio cuenta que debía estar bajo una especie de hechizo inmovilizador porque algo que parecían una cadenas invisibles la ataban de pies y manos a la cama—. ¡Suéltame!

—Cállate —Ordenó una vez más—. Tu amado Potter pasará por ti mañana, deberías agradecerme en vez de estar gritando. Pero pedirle eso a una comadreja como tú sería demasiado.

Ella calló de golpe. ¿Él la estaba ayudando?. Algo en su manera se insultarla la hizo percibir que había dolor tras sus palabras. Aunque él quisiera disimularlo bajo esa capas de arrogancia y frialdad. No lo conocía demasiado pero si ese aspecto de él. Se sintió un poco culpable por sus palabras pero todo era muy irreal.

—_Lo siento, Draco_ — Murmuró ella, avergonzada. Ambos se miraron con tal intensidad que faltó poco para que saltaran chispas de sus miradas. Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Ginny como un tornado, barriendo cualquier otro pensamiento. Esos momentos de arrebatada pasión compartidos por las aulas perdidas de Hogwarts un año atrás. Rememoró esa necesidad asfixiante que sentía por calmar su dolor y su ansiedad y que sólo él, con sus besos y caricias, podía saciar. Recordó, también, esa búsqueda constante que fue su efímera relación. No fueron más que dos almas doloridas que se encontraron una a la otra para suplir la carencia de amor.

Ella, durante la segunda guerra, sin Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts se sentía muy perdida y desesperanzada. Sola, sin tener noticias sobre el paradero de su novio, su hermano y su mejor amiga. Viendo todas las injusticias que se cometían contra sus compañeros y su familia. Sola y preocupada. Rota, quebrada, soportando los castigos por intentar defender a quienes no podían. Por intentar hacer lo correcto. En aquel momento se encontró con él, también desorientado, y sólo, sin que lo planearan, se dio.

Sabia que si Harry, o Ron, o su familia se enteraban, sería terrible pero...después de eso nunca más pudo odiar a Draco porque lo comprendía demasiado bien. Demasiado.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —Preguntó, con miedo a su respuesta.

—Porque siempre estoy muy aburrido en vacaciones y necesitaba algo de acción. Aparte, no tienes que agradecerme, Lestrange me la puso muy fácil y eso no es divertido —Respondió él, aún con su actitud burlona y despreciativa.

—¿Lo mataste? —Preguntó, aún cohibida. Los ojos grises de él brillaron con una peligrosa frialdad.

—Sí.

"Aunque no tantas veces como hubiera querido". Pensó él en su interior. Apenas podía mirar a Ginny a la cara, esas cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro lo llenaban de una furia irracional. De una furia ciega.

Ginny aún seguía inmovilizada, mirando el techo alto de la habitación de su salvador, sin poder entender porque Draco Malfoy se había arriesgado por ella. No es que no pudiera imaginarlo pero la sola idea se le antojaba descabellada. El joven que ella conoció desde que llegó a Hogwarts no era más que un cobarde que ni en sus más alocados sueños hubiera intercedido por una traidora de la sangre. ¿Qué lo había cambiado?. La pelirroja se negaba a creer que fueran esos encuentros furtivos que habían compartido en Hogwarts un año atrás. En los que nunca se dirigieron la palabra por estar más ocupados en otras cuestiones.

El rubio sentado a unos pasos de la cama donde ella estaba recostada, mantenía sus grises y despectivos en algún punto inexacto del infinito. Lucía un poco desorientado. Supuestamente, Harry estaba acudiendo en su rescate. Dios, se moría por verlo de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad sin él. Lo amaba. Lo amaba desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que escuchó su nombre. ¿Qué lógica podía explicarlo?

—¿Ansiosa por ver a tu cara rajada, no? —Comentó él como si le leyera el pensamiento. Ella volvió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo fríamente, pero no quería discutir con él.

—Sí —Afirmó, sin miedo ni trabas. La expresión anodina de Malfoy no cambio ni un ápice, pero sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa casi inexpresiva.

—No creo que tarde mucho. Debe estar desesperado por verte, el muy idiota. Y cuando vea esa cara tan bonita que tienes llena de cicatrices... — Rió él con sarcasmo. Ginny se repitió que nunca podría entenderlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy? —Insistió. Necesitaba entenderlo.

—Ya te lo dije —Se evadió él, levantándose de la silla.

—No te creo.

—Ese es tu problema, Comadreja, yo no tengo nada más para decirte —Contestó él, sabiendo que era mentira. Un torrente de recuerdos acudió a su mente de forma repentina, embargándolo de todo aquello que había sucedido la tormentosa noche anterior.

_Una mansión oscura y siniestra, se alzaba imponente sobre las verdes colinas de algún lugar recóndito en Gales. Malfoy pensó, al aparecerse sobre la entrada de aquella edificación, que su tío debía de haber perdido la razón a raíz de la muerte de su esposa; Porque de otra manera, no podría explicarse porque eligió un sitio tan obvio como guarida. A pesar de que estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, los tres integrantes de la familia Malfoy tenían acceso libre a él. Tal vez se debiera a esa confianza ciega que tenía al pensar que ellos también querrían vengar la muerte de Bellatrix. Grave error. _

_Por su tía nunca sintió afecto y poco le importaba quien la hubiera matado. Dio unos cuantos golpes sobre la puerta de caoba pero nadie le respondió. El viento que soplaba con fuerza, hacía que su túnica mojada por la lluvia, se pegará aún más a su cuerpo. Impaciente, sólo sacó su varita y gritó: _

—_¡Alohomora! —La puerta se abrió como impulsada por un azote. Él entró en el interior de la mansión. El ambiente estaba cálido gracias al fuego que crepitaba en una chimenea cercana a los sillones. Draco soltó un suspiro de placer al notar como sus extremidades endurecidas por el frío, se relajaban. _

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Rodolphus estaba ahí. Al escuchar un grito desgarrador en la planta baja del lugar, el estomago le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si fuera demasiado tarde?. Se lanzó escaleras abajo, hacía donde sabía se encontraban las mazmorras. Una rabia abrasadora hacía mella en su pecho y guiaba cada uno de sus pasos. El enojo le nublaba los sentidos y casi no pensaba con claridad. Sentía miedo. Por primera vez en la vida, sentía miedo por alguien más que no fuera él mismo. _

_Cuando por fin llegó al pasillo de las celdas, Rodolphus estaba saliendo, y articuló un gesto de sorpresa ante su sobrino. _

—_Draco, que sorpresa —Comentó, pero su sobrino alzó la varita con mirada amenazadora. Casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque ya había pronunciado la maldición asesina. Un halo de luz verde chocó contra su pecho, y el hombre que quería vengar a su macabra mujer, cayó en cámara lenta con una mueca de estupefacción en el rostro. _

_Draco Malfoy no fue hasta ese lugar para matar a su tío, y eso comenzaba a pesarle ahora que lo veía sin vida sobre el suelo de piedra frío de aquel lugar. Pero no pudo contener su ira cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor de Ginny. Tan diferentes a los gemidos suaves que soltaba bajo su cuerpo. Consternado, se acercó a las celdas, temiendo lo que podría encontrar allí. En la última, Ginny se agazapaba contra una de las esquinas, inconsciente y terriblemente herida. Varias cicatrices le surcaban el rostro y las manos. Incluso cuando la tocó, su piel estaba fría y pegajosa._

_Cuando pasó sobre el cuerpo de su tío, cargando a la pelirroja, lo empujo con él pie; ahora sin remordimientos. Por lo que le había hecho a Ginny, volvería a matarlo mil veces más. _

Una voz femenina gritando su nombre, lo devolvió a la realidad. La reconoció como el timbre de mandón de la sabelotodo de Granger. Observó a Ginny, cuyo rostro se había alisado por la felicidad y sólo pudo sonreír fríamente.

—Parece que la Sangre sucia y San Potter han acudido a tu rescate —Ella devolvió su mirada intensa y se limitó a asentir con agradecimiento. Nunca se olvidaría lo que el rubio había hecho por ella, aunque no entendiera sus motivos. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y tan fuerte como pudo, gritó.

—¡Estoy aquí, Harry!—No pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que los dos mejores amigos irrumpieron en la habitación. Hermione miró consternada la escena. Ginny yacía inmovilizada sobre una cama, llena de cicatrices y heridas pero no lucía ni asustada ni enfurecida. Sucedía algo raro. Miró a Malfoy, que parado sobre una silla, esperaba una oportunidad que nunca le llegó.

Parecía que Harry había sacado unas conjeturas muy diferentes a las suyas, y que no eran favorables para Malfoy. Se había lanzada sobre él y lo golpeaba ferozmente sin darle la mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Ambos rodaron sobre el suelo de la habitación pero el rubio llevaba todas las de perder.

—¡HARRY! —Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Hermione lo tomó por la espalda e intentó apartarlo de Malfoy, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Su mejor amigo sin querer, la apartó de un empujón tan violento que hizo que ella se tambaleará.

—¡Harry! ¡Draco no tiene la culpa, él me salvo! —La voz de su adorada pelirroja hizo que él entrará en razón. Se alejo de Malfoy y se acercó a la cama, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. La sonrisa radiante de felicidad y la mirada tierna que les dedicó a Ginny, hizo que el delicado corazón de Hermione se partiera aún más- si era posible.

—_¡Finnite Incantatem!_—Dijo Harry. Una vez liberada de las cadenas invisibles que la ataban en la cama, la pelirroja y el moreno no tardaron en fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

Hermione sin querer observar el momento, les dio la espalda y se acercó a Draco, que se estaba incorporando.

—¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —Preguntó ella en un susurro, arrodillándose a su lado y observado su nariz, de la que emanaba un hilo de sangre. Alzó la mano para tocarla pero Malfoy se movió bruscamente.

—Alto ahí, sangre sucia, no necesitó tu ayuda —Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sin saber porque, se sintieron comprendido. Esa descarga eléctrica que recorrió a Hermione al conectar sus miradas, la dejó sorprendida. Draco Malfoy por primera vez, y sin saber porque motivo, sintió compasión por la castaña.

¿Qué les estaba sucediendo?. Compartían el mismo dolor, pero ellos no lo sabían.

—¡Episkey! —Murmuró Hermione una vez que hubo sacado su varita. La nariz de él se acomodó y dejo de sangrar—. Siento mucho el comportamiento de Harry...

—Cállate —Respondió pero no sonó como una grosería. Ella sólo asintió levemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la pareja, que seguía abrazada.

—Harry— Le llamó, él se volteó para mirarla—. Será mejor que la lleves a San Mungo para que se cercioren de que todo está bien. Yo me quedaré aquí un momento más para que Malfoy me ponga al tanto del paradero de los mortifagos y de Lestrange.

—¡No te dejaré sola con él! —Afirmó con seguridad.

—Harry —Le reprendió ella.

—No lo haré —Repitió una vez más.

—¡Es necesario! —Habló una vez más.

—Sí, Harry, lo es —Dijo Ginny, dando por terminada la discusión. Todo volvía a ser como antes.


	8. Alejate de mí

**¿Cuantas lágrimas?**

—¡Ginny! —Exclamó Molly Weasley con voz quebrada al entrar, presurosa, en la habitación de San Mungo donde reposaba su hija. Sin darle tiempo a Ginny para responder, se lanzó hacía ella, abrazándola con delicadeza. La joven pelirroja sonrió complacida, mientras estaba cautiva llegó a pensar que nunca más volvería a sentir los brazos efusivos de su madre rodeándola. Realmente estaba agradecida por haber sobrevivido.

—Discúlpame, no quería preocuparte —Le dijo ella suavemente cuando Molly comenzó a sollozar—. Ni a papá ni a mis hermanos. ¿Cómo están todos? —Su madre se alejo un poco de ella e inspecciono su antes bonito rostro, surcado ahora de cicatrices que ni el tiempo ni la magia podrían borrar.

—Arthur está bien, quería venir pero hay mucho que hacer en el ministerio, y no se lo permitieron. Ron y George están en la tienda, más tarde vendrán, estaban ansiosos por verte. —Declaró Molly secándose las lágrimas—. Todo estará bien.

Ginny asintió y cuando iba a responderle, vio a Harry parado en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba más atractivo que nunca y parecía que el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban con esa luz que sólo confiere el amor. No la había dejado sola ni un momento desde que salieron de la mansión Malfoy dejando a Hermione atrás. Tal y como le prometió cuando ella le insinuó que se fuera a la madriguera a descansar: "¡No te volveré a dejar sola, nunca más!"

Harry la hacía tan feliz. Tanto. La culpa la corroía de una manera letal cuando pensaba que lo había traicionado, entregándole lo que a él le pertenecía por derecho a alguien que era su enemigo. Aún no entendía como había sido capaz de acostarse con Malfoy durante la segunda guerra.

—Yo tengo que preparar la cena —Dijo Molly mientras se dirigía a la puerta, en un intento poco disimulado de dejarlos solos—. Volveré mañana Ginny, descansa. Gracias por todo Harry, una vez más, no has salvado —Pusó su mano en el hombro de Harry y lo apretó levemente en un gesto cariñoso. Él no supo que decir, avergonzado, se limitó a asentir.

Una vez que Molly se retiró, el se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a la pelirroja. Por unos segundos se limitaron a mirarse en silencio, hasta que él levantó su mano y acaricio cada una de sus cicatrices. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y el sentimiento de culpa en su interior, se acrecentó aún más. Él era el ser más noble y más maravilloso que había conocido y era suyo, aún así, lo había engañado. Si él se enterará, quedaría destruido. Los ojos se Ginny se anegaron de lágrimas al pensar en eso y Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notarlo.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —Preguntó él y notó en su voz un matiz peligroso— ¿Hay algo que no me hallas contado?

—No hay nada más, Harry, sólo estoy feliz. Realmente —Le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso suave.

—¿Logró Hermione averiguar algo más? Draco estuvo muy reacio a contestar mis preguntas.

—¿Desde cuando le dices Draco?

—Harry, por favor, no seas tonto, es lo que menos se merece por haber intercedido por mí. ¿No crees? —Él la miró no muy convencido de su respuesta, con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión de enojo en su rostro— ¿No crees?

Él suspiro, vencido, aunque no le gustará la idea debía admitir que Ginny tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar desconfiar de Malfoy, porque no tenía ninguna razón para exponerse al salvar a la novia del niño que vivió. Hermione contaba con varias teorías en su haber y muy convincentes, que habían discutido antes de ir por Ginny, pero algo raro había en esa situación y el lograría averiguar que era.

—Malfoy no quería darle ninguna explicación, así que Hermione lo hechizó y lo obligó a tomar Veritaserum, parece que lo confesó todo. Me lo comunicó mediante un patronus, aún no la he visto. Imagínate la reacción de Lucius y Narcisa, pero ella lo manejo lo mejor que pudo. Debe estar viniendo hacía aquí.

Ginny miraba a Harry horrorizada mientras él le relataba los últimos acontecimientos. Si Hermione descubría la verdad acerca de su aventura con Malfoy, estaba todo perdido. La desesperación se hizo presa de ella, que volvió a tomar el rostro de Harry y lo acercó al suyo, besándolo esta vez con más ímpetu. Él se sorprendió ante un poco ante esa reacción pero respondió con la misma intensidad.

—Prométemelo nuevamente —Le dijo ella varias veces, entre beso y beso, mientras Harry se abrazaba a su cintura, reclamando su cercanía y sus labios. Estaba embriagado de ella.

—Nunca te volveré a dejar sola, por nada en el mundo. Por nadie. —Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él, como si no estuviese dispuesta a dejarlo marchar. Porque lo amaba, aunque hubiera cometido un terrible error, lo amaba.

Hermione entró en la habitación sin tocar, y se arrepintió de no hacerlo en el mismo momento en el que los vio unidos en un fervoroso abrazo. Se sintió terrible por romper la intimidad que estaba compartiendo sus dos mejores amigos, pero aún así carraspeó levemente para llamar su atención.  
>Ambos se separaron para mirarla. Ginny forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, rogando porque ella no supiera nada pero al notar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y la seriedad en su semblante, se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.<br>Harry le acometió erróneamente su aspecto a otro motivo diferente, por lo que se levantó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte, sintiéndose incomodo y muy miserable. La situación sería siempre así hasta que Hermione logrará olvidarse de él.

—Harry, necesitó hablar con Ginny a solas. ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento? Ron te está esperando en la madriguera porque Kingsley le pidió que te informara algo. —Dijo ella con una voz que sonó extraña a los oídos de ambos enamorados. Harry, no muy convencido, asintió y se fue; no sin antes jurarle a la pelirroja que volvería en cuanto pudiera. Y aclarándole a Hermione que hablarían sobre lo que ella había averiguando cuando regresará a la madriguera.

Hermione la miró duramente, negando con la cabeza, como si ella la hubiera decepcionado terriblemente. Un dolor asfixiante punzó en su pecho, como si el corazón se le hubiera desgarrado ante ese gesto, porque realmente quería a la castaña. Eran mejores amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿No dices nada? —Preguntó con voz pesarosa en un intento inútil por romper el silencio doloroso que se había formado entre las dos como una muralla invisible. Un silencio que nunca tuvo lugar entre las dos.

—No sé que decir, Ginny. No sé que hacer. ¿Le digo o no le digo a Harry? ¿Lo lastimo o no lo lastimo? ¿Dejo de hablarte o te encubro? ¿Te soy fiel a ti o le soy fiel a él?

—No te pediría nunca que mientas por mí, Hermione, deberías saberlo. No te expondría nunca ante una situación así. Si sientes que debes decirlo, adelante, estás en todo tu derecho —Hermione sabía que Ginny no respondería otra cosa, la conocía muy bien. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir rechazo hacía ella por lo que había hecho. Sabía que ese sentimiento no era correcto, que ella no era quien para juzgar los comportamientos de su amiga, ni tampoco para decidir sobre su relación. Pero engañó a Harry, a su Harry, al Harry de ambas. Por quien Ginny había luchado durante años, por él que ella misma había vertido miles de lágrimas.

—Yo te ayude a conquistarlo Ginny y no fue para que lo lastimes. ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín! Al menos, podrías decirme… ¿Por qué? ¿Con que necesidad? — Ella se acercó a la cama, las dos estaban llorando, rendidas frente a la espantosa situación que estaban viviendo. No querían discutir, sin embargo debían hacerlo. Se sentían más distantes que nunca por más de que las separará un corto espacio. El abismo parecía más grande que nunca.  
>Ginny bajo la mirada, incapaz de hacerle frente a la implacable Hermione que sentía la traición y la impotencia quemarle en el corazón y en la sangre. ¿Cómo perdonar una mentira?<p>

—No creo que lo entiendas, Hermione —Dijo la Weasley.

—Intentaré. No quiero tener que… ¡no quiero hacer algo que te perjudique, no quiero exponerte Ginny! Dame una razón, por favor, por mínima que sea, para no hacerlo —Imploró con tristeza, casi con dolor. Algo se había quebrado entre ambas, el peso de la desilusión caía sobre Hermione como una lluvia ácida. Desintegrando la confianza y los años de confidencias y secretos compartidos.

—Amo a Harry, y Draco…no fue más que un error. No siento nada por él. En ese momento estaba tan sola y tan preocupada…él fue un consuelo momentáneo, un consuelo. Un error…pero yo no pensaba ¡te lo juro, Hermione!

La nombrada cayó con pesadez sobre una de las sillas desparramadas en la habitación, superada por todo lo ocurrido en pocas horas. Tenía la seguridad de que Ginny no mentía.  
>Si ella no le decía a Harry, estaría mintiéndole vilmente, pero podría vivir mejor con eso que viéndolo sufrir. Si él se enteraba…no quería ni pensar que sucedería. Se quebraría muchos sueños y muchas vidas.<br>Ginny esperaba expectante y avergonzada que Hermione respondiera. Si decidía decirle a Harry, ella afrontaría las consecuencias. No negaría su responsabilidad pero tampoco renunciaría a su novio. Lucharía porque la perdonará y volviera a confiar en ella. Y si no, le demostraría a Hermione lo digna que era de la segunda oportunidad que le daba.

—No diré nada Ginny— Dijo decidida a dejarlos ser felices pero ¡como le dolía! Renunciaba una vez más a él, lo dejaba ir de nuevo sin luchar, y cada vez era más doloroso. Pero él se merecía estar tranquilo luego de tantas guerras. Se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose rota por dentro y desesperanzada.

Y frente a la sorpresa de aquella que causaba su pena, desapareció.

"Lo haré" Se dijo, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera del cuarto de Ginny. "Me olvidaré de Harry".  
>Ya no soportaba tanto dolor. Había tocado el límite hacía un tiempo y sin embargo siguió cargando con el peso de amar a alguien que no le correspondía. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y pronto se apoderó de ella un llanto asfixiante que no pudo detener. Se dejo caer de rodillas y lloró todo eso que la ahogaba. Lloró sus sueños rotos, sus esperanzas malgastadas, las tristezas presentes y pasadas, el fracaso que era. ¿Cómo contener ese nudo en la garganta?<br>Puso su rostro entre sus manos, instándose ella misma a parar aunque no lo logró. Lo dejaría ir, y también todos esos años de risas, amistad y recuerdos. Porque no podía con ellos. Insistió tanto en hacerse daño a sí misma procurando sufrir en silencio, que ahora estaba completamente derrotada y sin fuerzas. Se consumió. Como una idiota, se refugiaba en sus recuerdos e intentaba eludir lo inevitable, sabiendo que era inútil  
>"Tengo que alejarme, debo poner distancia". Era mejor soltar todo aquello que la lastimaba que sujetarlo con terquedad. Debía, por una vez, pensar en ella misma.<br>¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Si era algo que la sobrepasaba. Ella misma se había encerrado en una celda de sentimientos de la que nadie la rescataba pero ahora estaba dispuesta a salir. Deseaba olvidar, avanzar… aunque fuera a un futuro incierto. A dejar de verse como una autómata enamorada de un amor imposible, sino de poder ver más allá. Enfrentarse al dolor, al rechazo…enfrentarse al arriesgar todo tal vez sin ganar nada. Y por sobre todo  
>Enfrentarse al volver a sentir. Felicidad, tristeza, ira. Que su corazón pudiese ser capaz de agitarse por alguien. Y también de ser objeto de afecto de alguna persona. De sentir que realmente alguien era capaz de amarle.<p>

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando Harry entró en el cuarto, alarmado por el sonido que escucho cuando pasaba frente a la puerta. Sintió una oleada de culpa golpearlo cuando la vio allí, en el suelo, llorando con una desesperación que nunca antes vio en ella. Se aseguró de poner un encantamiento silenciador para que nadie pudiera escuchar y se acercó a su mejor amiga, que no reparó en su presencia. ¿Tanto lo quería como para llorar de manera tal? ¿Y si no era por él? ¿Y si Malfoy le había hecho algo?  
>La preocupación lo embargó repentinamente. Si ese maldito se hubiera atrevido.<p>

—Hermione, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado.

Ella al escuchar su voz, se impresionó tanto que de un salto puso distancia. Él se sintió herido por esa actitud evasiva, no estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Estoy cansada de esto, estoy cansada de todo! —Le espetó ella, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido. En sus ojos verdes había dolor, pero esta vez Hermione no permitió que fueran una debilidad —Déjame sola, por favor.

—¡Dime que te sucede! —Exigió él, levantando el tono de su voz. Y volviéndose a acerca, hasta tomarla con poca delicadeza por los hombros.

—¡Quiero estar sola, Harry! —Pidió una vez más en el mismo tono, comenzando a llorar nuevamente. Tenerlo tan cerca hacia que todo su cuerpo temblase de añoranza. Sus labios le reclamaban un primer y último beso, para que al menos pudiera guardar un recuerdo de eso que estaba dispuesta a matar.

—¡Respóndeme! —Le gritó aún más fuerte, impotente por no poder ayudarla y por ser el causante de su dolor. ¿Por qué ella no lo entendía?

—¡Quiero olvidarte! ¡Quiero alejarme de ti, Harry! ¡Es la única manera! —Sus palabras fueron un golpe para él, que no pudo responder nada. No se esperaba eso y menos se esperaba que Hermione sonara tan decidida al decir eso. La sola idea le generaba un miedo terrible. Él no se imaginaba su vida sin ella. Y por primera vez, se enfrentaba a una realidad que nunca hubiera imagina. La realidad de tener que extrañar a Hermione.  
>Él la empujó hacía la pared y puso ambos brazos a sus costados, para obligarla a que lo mirase fijamente.<p>

—No lo harás—Le ordenó con enojo —No te alejarás de mí. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

—¡Necesito hacerlo, Harry! —Le espetó ella con voz quebrada — ¡Porque me dueles!

Los ojos verdes de él también se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. Fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar. La respiración de la castaña se aceleró un poco más al sentir el aliento de Harry tan peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Dejo que sus instintos guiaran sus acciones, y con una brusquedad poco corriente tomó su rostro e hizo que sus bocas chocaran por un eterno instante. Lo beso de una manera demandante, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde, y deslizando sus labios sobre los de él, instándolo a que la siguiera.  
>Harry no respondió al beso inmediatamente pero luego de unos segundos y sin saber porque, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella y la estrechó contra sí, sintiendo una insaciable necesidad de cercanía. Sus lenguas chocaron una y otra vez, en una batalla cruenta y apasionada. Se apretaban uno contra el otro furiosamente, intentando demostrarse de esa manera lo que estaban sintiendo. Buscando de alguna manera amplificar las sensaciones que los embargaban en ese momento.<br>Hermione subió un poco más sus manos, hasta acariciar el cabello negro de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo era capaz de estar besándolo? Poco a poco, mientras se les iba acabando el aire, el beso fue bajando de intensidad, hasta que los dos se separaron avergonzados por tal arranque.

—No te alejes de mí —Pidió una vez más, agitado aún por el inesperado beso que habían compartido.

—_Lo siento Harry…lo siento._


	9. Por el bien de los dos

**Por el bien de los dos**

Se dirigía a la clase de encantamientos cuando Hermione paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, como ya se le había vuelto costumbre. No es que tuviera derecho a reprocharle nada, pero la actitud tonta que había tomado su mejor amiga lo enfurecía. Tres semanas transcurrieron desde el beso y , durante ese tiempo, la castaña no le dirigió la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario. Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente mal como para que ella lo torturara aún más con esa indiferencia hiriente. ¡Hermione fue la que lo beso! ¡ella fue quien se enamoró de él!. No podía mirar a Ginny sin sentir que una sensación de culpa avasallante se apoderaba de su pecho. Había traicionado la confianza de su novia besando a la mejor amiga de ambos. ¿Qué clase de persona perdonaría algo así?.

Odiaba a Hermione porque había tomado una decisión que le concernía a los dos. Odiaba a Hermione porque se alejo de él sin ningún motivo. Cada vez que la veía apenas podía soportar las ansias que tenía por hablarle o porque ella le hablará. Quería escucharla regañarlo y reirse . Quería que lo mirara de esa manera en que sólo ella lo hacía. Unos días atrás habían estado más cerca que nunca y ahora…sólo tenía permitido contemplarla de lejos.

Sentía miedo de que Ginny se enterará de lo sucedido y lo dejará, pero no quería tampoco que Hermione se fuera de su vida. ¿Qué debía hacer?. La añoraba de una manera desesperante. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado y hacer las cosas aún más difíciles?

Las vacaciones de diciembre habían terminado, y ya estaban nuevamente en Hogwarts cursando su último año. No podía creer que en un período tan corto hubieran sucedido tantas cosas. El secuestro de Ginny, la muerte del padre de Luna, la redención de Draco Malfoy, la confesión de Hermione. El beso, ese maldito beso que había arruinado todo. Que fue un error fatal. Aunque no podía olvidar lo que sintió cuando las manos de Hermione se enredaban en su cabello ni el sabor de esos labios sobre los suyos. Pero todo eso no era correcto, porque el amaba a Ginny. No lo dudaba ni por un segundo…

Entró por fin al aula de encantamientos pero la clase ya había comenzado. El profesor Flitwick lo miró con reproche pero se limitó a asentir amablemente cuando Harry se disculpó en voz alta. Mientras se dirigía a su asiento, que estaba junto al de Ron, busco con su mirada a Hermione. Ella se limitaba a explicarle algo a Neville sin prestarle atención a su tardanza. En circunstancias normales, su mejor amiga lo hubiera reprendido. Dios, se estaba poniendo demasiado paranoico.

—Harry —Le saludó Ron en voz baja cuando se sentó a su lado— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada importante, nos entretuvimos demasiado tiempo con Ginny en los jardines y no nos percatamos de la hora —Su pelirrojo mejor amigo lo miró con enojo, aún no se acostumbraba a que Harry le hablará de Ginny de esa manera.

—No preguntaré con que se entretuvieron, porque sé que no me gustará saberlo —Apuntó Ron con molestia— Estamos en la página dieciocho, en el hechizo Ventus. La verdad que no entiendo nada… ¿Cómo es eso de hacer girar la varita en espirales verticales al suelo?...¡Hey, Hermione! ¿puedes ayudarnos con esto?

Harry sintió un escalofrío en el momento que Ron gritó el nombre de su mejor amiga. Ella se acercó con su mejor cara de nada y se paro junto a ellos.

—Sólo he logrado conjurar una pequeña ventisca pero veré que logró hacer contigo —Le sonrió con cariño. Últimamente, Harry había empezado a notar que la relación entre ellos cambió mucho. Ya no discutían tanto y era más amables el uno con el otro. Como si hubieran madurado por fin. Eso lo molestaba y lo alegraba a la misma vez.

—¿Me puedes ayudar a mi también?... —Mintió él, ni siquiera lo había intentado pero necesitaba desesperadamente que ella le prestará un poco de atención. Hermione lo miró con un poco de precaución pero acepto. Se acercó él, cuidando mantener la distancia.

—Saca tu varita, Harry —Le dijo con impaciencia. Él reaccionó rápidamente y busco su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica—. Bien, primero tienes que dar un giro hacía la izquierda lentamente y luego hacer un movimiento en espiral hasta llegar al centro de… ¿Me estás escuchando?

—No, francamente, no. Hermione, ¿podemos terminar con esto, por favor?

Ella lo miró con perplejidad. Su expresión facial cambió por completo de una calma indiferente hacia un gesto de furia contenido. Sus ojos se tornaron rápidamente cristalinos y Hermione se maldijo por ser tan débil. Ron que practicaba su hechizo una y otra vez sin que le saliera, escuchó la conversación y se acercó para participar.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos ahora? ¡Harry, ¿qué le hiciste? —Exclamó entre sorprendido y enfadado.

—¡Solamente estamos hablando, Ron! —Se excusó el moreno con indignación. Le dolía en lo más profundo que su amiga hubiera tomado esa actitud y quería una explicación. En algún punto, entendía la posición de Hermione. Él no quería lastimarla pero tampoco que se alejase. Habían pasado tantas cosas como para que su amistad se arruinara por una confusión.

—Creo que esta no es un buen lugar para hablar, Harry —Comentó ella secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Y cual es un buen lugar?...Cuando te busco siempre me evitas. ¡Estoy cansado!

Ella no respondió. Sólo dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar junto a Neville. Ron lo miró enojado y él sólo se encogió de hombros, molesto. Había esperado demasiado, cuando la clase terminara buscaría a la terca de su mejor para aclarar la situación. No podía seguir así por más tiempo, no lo soportaría.  
>No se suponía que dolería tanto. No debería extrañarla tanto. Perdido en sus divagues mentales, Harry no se dio cuenta de que apenas terminó la clase, Hermione salió del salón casi corriendo. Ella no quería enfrentarse con él porque sabía que esa fuerza efímera que había conseguido tener para alejarse de él, se evaporaría con rapidez si Harry insistía. Tenía la esperanza de que el Gryffindor respetará su decisión, de que notará que lo hacía por el bien de los dos.<p>

Pero sus esperanzas fueron vanas y lo supo cuando él la siguió luego de que saliera del aula.

—¡Hermione! —La llamó él, mientras corría por los pasillos para alcanzarlo. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las aulas vacías y le hizo una seña para que entraran. No podría escaparse de esa incomoda conversación, por más de lo deseara con toda su alma. Pasaron unos segundos en los que se miraron como dos extraños, sin saber que decir. En realidad, sin querer decirse nada. Porque había muchas cosas que necesitaba ser gritadas a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Qué buscas con todo esto, Harry? —Preguntó ella con una firmeza atemorizante pero sin querer mirar los ojos verdes del hombre al que amaba.

—Que recapacites, Hermione. No podemos estar así, esto es demasiado absurdo —Contestó él, buscando su mirada pero ella parecía reacia a enfrentarlo. No sabía muy bien que decir, porque sentía que con cada palabra, la perdía aún más.

—¿Recapacitar? ¡Lo que yo necesito es alejarme, Harry! ¡Entiéndelo, es por nuestro bien!

—¡Pero hay otras maneras! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y lo has sido siempre!

—¡Lo sé, Harry y siempre te he ayudado! ¡Ahora necesito que me ayudes tú, que me dejes olvidar, que me dejes apartarme por un tiempo para superar esto que nos pasa! ¡Estás pensando sólo en ti! ¡no miras un poco más allá!

Y era verdad, ella había ahí, siempre incondicional. Incondicional a su risa, a sus maldiciones, a sus tristezas. Pero estaba cansada y él no la dejaba ir. La tenía atada a su vida y a sus necesidades. Necesitaba quitarse esas cadenas y volar lejos de Harry, sólo por un tiempo. Hasta que sus heridas sanaran, hasta que cada latido de su corazón ya no gritara su nombre.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas enamorado de mí, Hermione! ¡Yo nunca hice nada para que te pasará esto, no es justo que yo tenga que perder a mi mejor amiga por esta razón! ¡no tengo la culpa de que me hayas besado y tampoco es mi culpa que no pueda corresponderte!

—¡Tampoco es justo que yo tenga que verte feliz, cuando por dentro me estoy cayendo a pedazos! ¡te pido tiempo, sólo un tiempo! —Esta vez Hermione ahogó las lágrimas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Ya estaba harta de ser débil. De mostrarse débil. — ¿Sabes qué? Duele saber que jamás lograré que me ames. Que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu opinión porque estoy totalmente segura de que no me mentiste, de que no me puedes mirar de otra forma que no sea como a una amiga y que esa es tu única razón. No importa lo que yo cambie en mí, aunque me vuelva tan hermosa, tan valiente, tan fuerte como Ginny; tu manera de verme no va a cambiar. Eso también me duele, porque sé que no tienes la culpa. ¡Odio saber que nunca seré suficiente. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Además de llorar un poco y olvidarte… ¡dímelo!

—Hermione —Murmuró él sin saber que decir y sobrepasado por el dolor que contenían esas palabras.

— ¿¡Qué quieres que haga, Harry! ¡Si te amo y tú lo sabes! —Grito eso que no había vuelto a decir si no en sueños. Y lo gritó como si fuera algo malo. Como si no estuviera correcto.

Harry miró a su alrededor. El aula estaba totalmente vacía y ningún ruido se escuchaba desde el exterior. Sólo estaba Hermione, de espalda a una gran ventana por la que se filtraba la luz solar que arrancaba destellos del castaño cabello de su amiga. La envolvía un resplandor dorado, como si estuviera salida de un sueño. Lucía tan vulnerable, tan frágil…

Se acercó con pasos lentos y la envolvió en un abrazo tierno. Ella se aferró, intentando no llorar, mientras se perdía en su aroma.

—Realmente lo siento Hermione, pero no te alejes de mí, por favor — La castaña sintió repugnancia de sí misma. Se estaba dejando vencer una vez más por esa debilidad que sentía por Harry. Eso no la ayudaría para nada. Debía olvidarlo. Debía olvidarlo. Lo empujo con un poco de brusquedad y él la miró con sorpresa.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Harry! —Y luego salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Y corrió lejos, lo más rápido que pudo. El jadeo para obtener aire era dolorosamente necesario, su garganta ardua, podía sentir el férreo sabor de las lágrimas en su paladar.

Cuando llegó al lugar en donde quería estar, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí. Era una vieja aula del último piso, que estaba prohibido para los estudiantes y los profesores. Pero que tenía una hermosa vista que la calmaba cuando estaba mal.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, sorprendida.

—No creo que te importe, Granger —Comentó él con una voz nasal, como si hubiese estado llorando. Hermione no se hubiera sorprendido más si en ese momento aparecía Lord Voldemort besando a un muggle. —Pero si quieres saber, te bastará con tomarme desprevenido con un hechizo y obligarme a beber veritaserum.

Ella no le contestó nada. ¿Qué se suponía que se debía decir en un momento como ese? La castaña comprendió que el motivo por el que Malfoy había subido allí era la pareja de quien causaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Ginny? —Se limitó a decir como si fuera lo más natural de mundo. Él no le respondió pero algo en su mirada le confirmó que así era.

— ¿El cara rajada? —Hermione se sentó al lado del rubio y este no dijo nada. Estuvieron allí, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera sin hablar pero hundidos en un silencio cómodo que los dejaba pensar. De alguna bizarra manera, ambos se sentían comprendidos y acompañados.

Cuando Malfoy supo que era hora de irse, sólo se levantó sin mirarla y se fue. Hermione tardó un rato más.

Una vez que volvió a la sala común se encontró con una escena que hubiera preferido no ver pero que sin embargo, terminó siendo el detonante de su decisión. No había nadie allí, excepto una pareja que junto al fuego compartía besos y caricias ardientes. Ya no dolía tanto, porque estaba más que dispuesta a dejar ir esos sentimientos que mucho daño le causaban. Ginny y Harry se percataron de su presencia, pero ella sólo desvió la vista y siguió caminando hacía la habitación, en sentido contrario al amor.

Y así paso el tiempo y así se siguieron encontrando muchas veces en el mismo lugar para permanecer en un silencio tranquilo y profundo.

—Sangre sucia —Una voz despreocupada la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamara de esa manera, aunque al principio ese mote la ofendía mucho. Los apodos desagradables eran parte esencial del vocabulario de Draco Malfoy.

Era una tarde soleada de sábado. Otra de esas tantas que ambos compartían en esa vieja aula que significaba para ellos un refugio. Era casi una rutina que se encontraran allí todos los fines de semana y se pasaran horas sentados uno junto al otro sin casi hablar; simplemente disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía. Era completamente extraño e inédito lo que ocurría, pero tanto Hermione como Draco lo sentían perfectamente natural. Pocas veces cruzaban palabra y cuando lo hacían era sólo para decir algún comentario sobre lo tarde que era o sobre el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Hermione dispuesta a escuchar lo que diría su rubio compañero. Estar con él, en ese lugar, le proporcionaba a su alma una paz que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Una buena pregunta, se dijo ella interiormente pero tardó en contestar. No entendía aún el motivo por el cual le agradaba pasar horas junto a alguien a quien odio durante toda su infancia y toda su adolescencia. Pero...¿debían buscar motivos?. En el caso de Draco era aún mucho más incomprensible. Compartía el aire con la misma sangre sucia a la que siempre despreció.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú lo sabes? —Le preguntó con curiosidad, volteando su rostro para mirarlo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y reposaba su cabeza sobre la pared de piedra que funcionaba como respaldo. El sol le daba de pleno en el rostro y arrancaba destellos dorados de su cabello platinado. Se veía muy relajado, como nunca antes. A los ojos de Hermione se revelaba un Draco Malfoy que nunca pensó que pudiera existir.

—Tengo una ligera sospecha en lo que respecta a tu caso —Respondió él arrastrando las palabras y evitando al mismo tiempo la pregunta de Hermione con una sonrisa lacónica— Las vistas de este lugar no dan a los jardines de Hogwarts, si no a las montañas. Es una manera inteligente de evitar ver a ciertos tortolos pasear de la mano.

—¿En realidad crees que esa es mi razón para venir aquí todos los sábados? —Dijo Hermione, perpleja.

—Sí —Afirmó él con una seguridad inquebrantable.

—Yo los veo juntos todo el día, Malfoy. En el desayuno, en el almuerzo, en la cena y en la sala común. A todas horas y en todos los lugares. Sería idiota intentar evadirme de ellos.

—Debe ser insoportable —Añadió él con una amargura tan franca en su voz que Hermione se sorprendió un poco—. ¿Qué le ven todas al cara rajada?

—Harry es...

—Un idiota, un egoísta, un estúpido con complejo de héroe que...

—¡Malfoy! —Le reprendió Hermione con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas pero que, sin embargo, no inhibió al rubio de Slytherin para nada.

—Que no es capaz de proteger a la mujer que ama. Al menos yo soy capaz de admitirte que soy un cobarde pero él...

—¡Deja de referirte a Harry de esa manera! ¡recuerda que él es...era, mi mejor amigo! ¡Harry no es...!—Ella intentó defenderlo, pero su corazón herido corroboraba cada insulto de Malfoy con un latido doloroso.

—No seas hipócrita, Granger, piensas lo mismo que yo —Dijo él sonriendo y haciendo que ella sonriera a la vez.

—¡No es así! —Dijo ella recomponiéndose y adoptando un semblante serio. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmesí por la vergüenza que sentía al estar pensando de Harry de manera tan reprobable— ¿En realidad la amas? —Preguntó ella repentinamente, haciendo que el ambiente distendido y fresco se esfumará como barrido por el viento. La expresión de Malfoy se tornó inflexible y fría nuevamente.

—Eso no te interesa —Le contestó con una indiferencia muy mal fingida. Con sólo esas palabras, Hermione supo que Malfoy estaba irremediablemente loco por la menor de las Weasley.

—¿Qué le ven todos a ella? —Preguntó, aún cuando sabia la respuesta. Draco Malfoy se levantó con una parsimonia digna de él y con un gesto casi imperceptible se despidió de ella hasta el siguiente sábado.

¿Qué le ven a ella? La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire durante unos segundos hasta que Hermione decidió que era demasiado obvio como para no darse cuenta que es lo que veían en Ginny. Ella era hermosa, audaz e inteligente y para Harry; era la puerta directa hacia lo que él más deseaba, una familia.

Dos semanas y media habían pasado desde su última discusión con Harry y desde ese día poco hablaron. Se trataban con una cortesía casi helada que la hería en lo más profundo. Sí, todavía la hería. Y estaba harta de esa situación. Estaba harta de estar harta. Estaba harta de ser así. Hermione era incapaz de continuar porque constantemente había algo que se lo impedía. Ese algo eran los malditos recuerdos de los que no podía deshacerse y la estúpida esperanza de que Harry se fijara en ella.

Bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos para que todo su mundo se vinera abajo. Estar alejada de él la descolocaba y le destruía el alma. La distancia era como una soga que ponía a prueba su fortaleza, tirando cada día un poco más, al punto de hacerla perder la cordura.

—¡Hey, Luna! ¡Luna! —El pelirrojo gritaba el nombre de su excéntrica amiga en el medio de uno de los pasillos más concurridos del colegio. Ella al escucharlo, volteó con lentitud.

—Ronald —Dijo una vez que él la alcanzó. Ron, aunque siempre había sido demasiado despistado con los sentimientos de los demás, no pudo dejar de notar que ella lucía demacrada. Los ojos carentes de esperanza con los que ella lo miraba no hacían más que recordarle su propio estado luego de la muerte de Fred y por un momento, quiso ayudarla.

—¿Has visto a Hermione? —Preguntó con una efusividad que hirió el corazón de la rubia. Aunque estuviera muy lejos de la realidad lo que imaginaba.

—Sí, hace un par de horas la vi subir las escaleras hacía una de las torres. Pero no sé bien donde pueda estar.

—¡Ah, bueno, gracias! —Sonrió con un poco de inseguridad pero ella no le contestó. Se giró torpemente para irse, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que debía ayudarla. Con una espontaneidad que sorprendió a Luna, Ron volvió sobre sus pasos y la tomó suavemente de la mano— Oye, ahora tengo que pedirle a Hermione que me preste una de las redacciones que tenemos que hacer para McGonagall pero luego no tengo nada que hacer...¿quieres jugar conmigo un partido de ajedrez mágico?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa rota, más bien agradecida y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Él ensancho más su sonrisa bobalicona y se fue luego de repetirle mil veces que se verían en el comedor dos horas después.

Ron se cruzó con Draco Malfoy cuando este bajaba la escaleras. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de desprecio absoluto pero no se dijeron una sola palabra. Eso era normal, hasta que segundos después, el pelirrojo vio descender por el mismo lugar a Hermione. Por un momento, se la quedo mirando como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que vio. Su mejor amiga había estado perdida todo el día y...cualquier persona hubiera sacado la misma conclusión que Ron después de tal cruce. Perplejo por unos instantes, parpadeó varias veces. El aspecto nervioso y sonrojado de la castaña no ayudaba a que sus conjeturas tomaran otro rumbo. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron tan coloradas como su cabello.

—¡Hermione! —habló él con un tono furioso — ¿qué...?

—Ron —Dijo ella con voz un poco chillona por el miedo a que el malinterpretara la situación.

—Dime que no sucede lo que estoy pensando.

—No sucede lo que estas pensando, te lo juro, con Malfoy sólo coincidimos porque... — ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que sucedía si ni ella misma lo entendía muy bien?

—¡No puedo creer que estés con Malfoy, Hermione! —La circunstancia de un Ron tan ofendido por algo tan tonto en otro momento le hubiera causado gracia pero en ese momento quería darle un puñetazo a Ron por idiota y malpensado.

—¿Cómo crees que yo podría?...¡Ron, eso es completamente absurdo! —Le comentó exasperada.

En sus ojos azules llenos de acusación y furia, pudo notar que él no estaba dispuesto a escucharla ni a creerle. No se sorprendió de que se diera vuelta rápidamente y se alejará de ella completamente enojado. Salió tras él velozmente para que no cometiera una locura. No ahora, no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

Draco caminaba hacía la sala común de Slytherin cuando la voz que tanto ansiaba oír, pronunció su nombre. Él fingió que no la escuchaba pero cuando ya era demasiado obvio que si lo hacía, tuvo que girar para encontrarse con la dueña de esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Qué quieres? No me puedo permitir que me vean hablando conmigo —Ella hizo una mueca de incomodad pero se amínalo ante el destrato de Malfoy.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Dijo ella con firmeza.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó el rubio con recelo.

—¡Ginny! —La voz molesta de Harry llamando a su novia rompió el momento de tensión entre los dos. El moreno se acercó a la Weasley con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente celoso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más al respecto otra voz estruendo provino del final del pasillo.

—¡MALFOY! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE? ¡CON HERMIONE! —Sin nada más de por medio, intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el rubio lo esquivo con facilidad. Ron se tambaleó y se acercó una vez más, amenazante.

—¿A qué diablos te refieres comadreja? —Dijo Malfoy.

—¿Qué le hizo a Hermione? —Preguntó Harry con fiereza, poniéndose en la misma actitud defensiva que su mejor amigo. Ginny miró a su hermano y a su novio como si estuviera locos. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—¡Ron! —Hermione llegó y se detuvo junto a ellos, agitada y respirando con dificultad como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros. Draco al mirarla comprendió lo que sucedía y no pudo más que dar una carcajada despectiva ante tal espectáculo.

—¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mirarla?

—¡Ron! —Le advirtió Hermione una vez más a punto de perder la paciencia. Esa actitud de hermano celoso la hastiaba hasta límites insospechables— ¡Yo no soy Ginny! ¡no soy tu hermana!

—¡Pero es como si lo fueras!

—¿Qué sucede? —Se animó a preguntar Ginny sin comprender porque tanto escándalo. Varias personas se habían reunido alrededor de ellos para observar la ridícula puesta en escena.

—Nada, Ginny, nada —Respondió Hermione con disgusto— Ron es un exagerado. Ya le dije que...

—¡Malfoy y Hermione están juntos!

Un silencio pesado siguió a esa confesión. Ginny miró a Draco como si él la hubiera traicionado a muerte y sin que nadie pudiera retenerla, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejo una marca colorada en el lugar donde impacto su mano.


	10. Malentendidos

¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y también me súper alegra saber que mi historia les va gustando! Sepan que tomo todas sus recomendaciones siempre y que no me enojo para nada con las críticas constructivas, me gustan. Siempre me voy a esforzar para darles lo mejor de mí. Así que ya saben, tienen todo el derecho de decirme cuales son las cosas que no les gustan. Tomando el consejo de una de ustedes, trate de separar los cambios de escena, pero la página hace estragos con el formato :/. Besos gigantes

Malentendidos

Ginny apretó los labios con fuerza, intentado reprimir las ansias locas que tenía por echarse a llorar allí mismo. Intentando anular las ganas que tenía de torturar a Malfoy lenta y dolorosamente hasta que suplicara por piedad. Y para el colmo, el rubio idiota le sonreía petulantemente con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. Pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo imprudente de su actitud, volteó hacia su novio. Harry contemplaba todo con una mueca de nada en su rostro, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo esa confesión. Hermione miraba a su mejor amigo preocupada por su reacción y Ron seguía agitando los brazos con energía y diciendo cosas que nadie oía. La tensión que flotaba en el aire era tan densa que Ginny se sintió mareada. ¿Draco con Hermione? ¿en que clase de mundo eso podría ser lógico?...Ella no era su tipo de chica. ¡No lo era!

La sensación de ira que la embargaba era inmensa y sin embargo, injustificada. Se sentía humillada y traicionada, pero no sabia muy bien porque. Si ambos salían no era de su incumbencia pero...¡Draco había estado con ella primero y Hermione tenía pleno conocimiento de esa relación!. Aún así, aún así...

—¡Ron, ya te dije que no es así! —Le gritó Hermione, que lucía completamente tensa y avergonzada— Sólo fue una casualidad que...¡Mira lo que has provocado!

Respira Ginny, respira, se dijo. Pero no podía calmarse. No podía, no podía, no podía. Sólo con imaginarse a Draco besando a Hermione de la forma en que la había besado a ella, le daban unas terribles ganas de llorar. La noticia había generado que una nebulosa se instalará en su mente y la privara de pensar con frialdad. Como si toda lógica hubiera sido reemplazada por un instinto violento que le gritaba que debía tomar de los pelos a Hermione y matar a Malfoy por una traición que no habían cometido. ¡Dios, ese sentimiento era desesperante!

—No tienes porque mentir, Hermione —Dijo con una voz aterciopelada. Eso volvió loca a Ginny porque era la misma voz que usaba para gemir su nombre cuando juntos alcanzaban la cima del placer.

La castaña lo miró entre sorprendida y disgustada. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo?. Él la miraba de una forma tan intensa que hacia que se sintiera incomoda.

—¡Ven! ¡ven como no estoy equivocado!—Gimió Ron como si lo hubieran herido terriblemente— ¡Están juntos! ¿Qué estaban haciendo en la torre, Hermione? ¡Como fuiste capaz de mentirnos y de traicionarnos de esa manera!

—¡Ron! —Le contestó ella hecha una furia— ¡Cállate y deja de hacer tanto escándalo! ¡Nada de lo que dices es verdad, yo no estoy con...!

Draco se acercó a ella frente a la sorpresa de todo y la tomó por la cintura como si fuera de su propiedad. La miró directamente a los ojos y Hermione supo perfectamente que es lo que él se proponía. Aunque la idea no le gustará para nada. ¡Ella no iba a ser parte de una farsa! No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Esa idea inmadura iba contra sus principios. El Slytherin la apretó más contra sí e ignoró el hecho de que ella no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Qué te importa a ti, Weasley, lo que ella y yo hagamos en nuestra intimidad?

Ron lo miró sin saber que responder . Era incapaz de hilvanar una frase coherente frente a tal increpación. Miró a Harry en busca de un poco de ayuda, pero este se mantenía tieso en su lugar; como si no pudiera procesar la información que estaba llegando a su mente.

—¡Diablos, Harry! ¿No dices nada? —Le preguntó con desesperación, esperando que su mejor amigo le arrojara un salvavidas para poder salir airoso de esa horrible situación. Pero el nombrado sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada para decir —Respondió sin mirar a la ficticia pareja, mientras tomaba de la mano a su pelirroja novia, que se mostraba reacia a marcharse de allí.

—Harry —Le llamó Hermione, que aún estaba rodeada por los brazos de Malfoy. Él no la miró y eso fue como si mil cuchillos se hubieran clavado en su corazón. ¿Hasta cuando él le dolería tanto? — ¡Harry!

Su mejor amigo durante tantos años volvió a ignorarla, y al ver que Ginny no pensaba moverse del lugar ni aunque la arrastrarán, decidió irse solo de allí.

—¿Van a quedarse ahí, parados como unos idiotas, o nos van a dejar solos para que podamos disfrutar de nuestro reciente noviazgo? — La pelirroja lo miró de una manera que hizo que él se sintiera completamente jubiloso. No podía estar disfrutando más de ese momento, de esa venganza "inocente". Podía notar la cólera que emanaba de Ginny como ondas de energía. Que bien que sintiera en carne propia lo que él hacia tiempo estaba padeciendo.

—Esto no merece la pena, ¡vamos Ron! — La mirada de profunda decepción que le dirigió Ron antes de marcharse con su hermana le dolió en lo más profundo. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, aún seguía sin entender porque había sucedido todo eso. Era una locura. ¿Cómo pudieron creer sus mejores amigos que ella los traicionaría así? ¿Qué les mentiría de esa manera?. La indignación de Ginny era lo que más la enfadaba, pero podía entenderla, estaba terriblemente celosa. Apartó a Malfoy de un empujón y este le sonrió con un poco de sorna.

—¿Qué crees que hiciste? —Le preguntó enojada.

—Algo que nos beneficiara mucho, Granger, no tengas la menor duda —Le dijo él, orgulloso de sí mismo y de su plan. Eso la enfureció aún más.

—¡Yo no me prestaré a semejante tontería, y tampoco me interesa usar esas clases de estrategias para ganar algo que nunca me pertenecerá! ¡El comportamiento que estás teniendo es completamente reprobable y yo que pensé que habías cambiado! ¡eres un egoísta y un canalla, como siempre lo fuiste!

Él la miró, con el orgullo un poco quebrantado. Pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras, Granger.

¿En que momento Draco y Hermione habían entablado una buena relación? Eso era cosa de locos. Él rubio de Slytherin nunca podría tocar a una "sangre sucia", como él mismo llamaba a su mejor amiga. Pero al parecer, si podía, porque no había tenido ningún reparo en abrazarla frente a todos.

Que ellos dos estuvieran juntos era imposible, más bien, insoportable. Harry no soportaba pensarlo. No.

Harry caminaba y caminaba, alejándose con las palabras de Malfoy aún resonando en su mente. Cada vez que recordaba la mano de ese idiota posada en la cintura de Hermione sentía unas molestas punzadas en el estomago, punzadas que subía por el esófago hasta la laringe, que contagiaban su traque y le envenenaban los pulmones. Que le cerraban la garganta. Que no le permitían respirar.

Intentaba reprimirlas, ignorarlas, pero no podía. La furia corría como un torrente de lava por sus venas y eso lo estaba desquiciando. ¿Por qué se sentía tan violento? Cuando vio la mano de Malfoy posada en la cintura de Hermione, quiso arrancársela y advertirle que nunca más la volviera a tocar. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido a mirarla de esa manera, y peor aún, a hablar de ella como si fuera de su propiedad? ¿Por qué eso le importaba tanto?

¡Es tu mejor amiga, y quieres cuidarla! Se dijo a sí mismo pero sabia que era una gran mentira.

Hermione nunca amaría a Draco como lo amaba a él, de eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿O no?. Un sabor amargo se expandió por su boca al pensar en la posibilidad de que su mejor amiga pudiera querer a ese cobarde estúpido. Tal vez todo lo que le había dicho era a propósito de él para alejarse, para poder estar con ese maldito. Tal vez ella lo había planeado.

¡No pienses estupideces! Le dijo su conciencia con mucha razón. ¡Eres un egoísta, lo único que quieres es salir ganando si tener que dar nada a cambio!

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —La voz de aquella que le generaba pensamientos tan contradictorios. Él se detuvo casi por inercia y se arrepintió al instante. Una vez que ella lo alcanzó, lo miró realmente apenada —¿Podemos hablar?

Él la tomó por la muñeca con un poco de brusquedad y la arrastró hacía el interior de un aula vacía. Era sábado por la tarde, y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban disfrutando del día en los jardines. Una vez dentro, él la miró expectante.

—Sólo quería decirte que lo de Draco y yo no es verdad, Harry, él sólo quería molestarlos —Él la miró con incredulidad. Todavía no podía quitarse del cuerpo la sensación de ahogo que sintió al escuchar decir al Slytherin tales palabras.

—¡¿Por qué dejaste que te abrace? ¿¡Por qué diablos no te lo quitaste de encima! ¡¿Qué hacías con el en la torre? ¡Dímelo! —Gritó con ímpetu. Tal estallido de furia hizo que Hermione se cohibiera un poco. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Harry, tranquilízate... —Le dijo ella retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Contéstame, Hermione —Le pidió con un tono de voz moderado pero exigiendo la respuesta.

—Desde que... —Ella en realidad no tenía que darle ninguna explicación pero no podía soportar hacerle daño. Se le notaba en el rostro que la mentira de Malfoy le había dolido un poco— Desde el día en que rescatamos a Ginny, mi relación con Draco cambió drásticamente. Es muy extraño y aún no me lo explico pero...no es que seamos amigos o algo así. Nosotros no hablamos casi nunca y nos limitamos a quedarnos sentados en la torre por horas...

Mientras Hermione le iba relatando la historia sentía como una ira furiosa se iba apoderando poco a poco de él. Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas le estaban lastimando la piel. Presionaba sus dientes, con tal fuerza, que estaba seguro de que pronto quedarían reducidos a polvo**. **No le gustaba la idea de Hermione con Malfoy. Ni siquiera siendo conocidos cordiales.

—No te volverás a acercar a él —Declaró él como si Hermione estuviera bajo sus ordenes. Ella lo miró con perplejidad más que con enfado— Si es verdad que me amas, nunca le volverás a dirigir la palabra. Porque si no, probablemente, la próxima vez que lo vea; lo mato.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Harry? ¡No te reconozco! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de mi relación con Draco?

—¡Deja de llamarlo Draco!

—¡Deja tu de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

—¡Dijiste que me amabas a mí! —Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. Lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amigo no tenía ningún sentido real. En sus tantos años de amistad pocas veces lo había visto perder los estribos de esa forma. Respiró profundo una vez más para reunir la paciencia necesaria pero Harry siguió su discurso— ¿Tan rápido cambias de sentimientos?

Eso la sacó de sus casillas. El intento de conectar con su parte racional para no terminar gritándose con Harry quedó totalmente anulado.

—¡Tú no eres quien para decirme algo así, Harry Potter! ¡Tú querías que te olvide! — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. Harry al mirarla bajar las defensas se sintió terriblemente culpable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lograba lastimarla con tanta facilidad?

Se acercó a ella con pasos torpes y cuando intento quitarle las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su mejilla, Hermione lo esquivó.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No sé que me sucede —Dijo tomándola por los hombros suavemente y acercándola a él. La necesitó tanto durante esas semanas que ni siquiera Ginny había podido llenar el vacio que le dejo Hermione al alejarse. La rodeó con los brazos y hundió su nariz en el cabello de la castaña. Aspiró fuerte...una, dos, tres veces y una fragancia dulce inundó sus sentidos. Creyó que jamás se saciaría de ella. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Harry, ninguno coherente y a la vez todos pidiéndole que tomara lo que era suyo. No de Malfoy, ni de ningún otro, sólo suyo.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba siendo bombardeada por una serie de sensaciones que se mezclaban, confundiéndola, haciéndola sentir mal y bien a la vez. Hermione sabía que él no la amaba y sin embargo, decidió cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sentimiento.

Harry separó de él para contemplarla un poco, corrió de su rostro unos rizos rebeldes que se negaban a permanecer en el peinado. Deslizó sus dedos por las mejillas de Hermione con una delicadeza casi increíble hasta llegar a los labios. La respiración de la Gryffindor se cortó cuando él los delineó delicadamente. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Harry acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y los rozó de la forma más suave y dulce posible. La besó con adoración, casi gentilmente. Intentando borrar de esa manera todas las heridas que le había causado. Pero la unión no duró mucho porque el moreno volvió a separarse para abrazarla con ternura.

—¿Por qué lo hacer, Harry? —Le preguntó ella, susurrándole al oído.

—No lo sé.

Ella se separó de él bruscamente. Era increíble como unas pocas palabras podían cambiar y herir tanto. La castaña pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas que una vez más se deslizaban por su mejillas. Miró a su mejor amigo,cuyo rostro era un poema a la el mismo podía creer lo que acababan de hacer. Harry pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto, visiblemente desesperado. No entendía que había pasado con ellos, con su amistad, con su confianza como para llegar hasta ese punto. En el pasado ambos tenían una relación casi perfecta entonces...¿Cómo lograron arruinarlo todo en tan poco tiempo?

Él se había estado comportando de una forma irascible desde el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad pero sentía completamente superado.

Cuando venció a Voldemort creyó que al fin llegaría la tranquilidad a su vida, pero eso no sucedió. Se tuvo que enfrentar a las consecuencias de una guerra y a una venganza que lo involucraba sin tener él ni un poco de culpa. Y también los nuevos sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Que de repente se mostraba distante y ambigua. Un día le juraba que estaría junto a él a pesar de todo y al otro le decía que pretendía alejarse para olvidarlo. ¿Era acaso posible que se olvidaran el uno al otro?. Eso lo enloquecía porque él no quería perderla después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

La observó, Hermione estaba llorando de nuevo y él se sintió terriblemente culpable. ¿Hasta que límites podía llevarte un amor no correspondido?

—Hermione...realmente lo siento. —Dijo él, acercándose lentamente, decidido a terminar con toda esa situación— Últimamente he estado actuando como un idiota pero necesito que me comprendas. Yo no sé como actuar y tú...no pareces tú. Eres fuerte y verte así, derrotada por algo como esto es desesperante.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa. Su mejor amigo tenía razón en un punto. No se estaba comportando como debería. Su amor por Harry tenía esa asombrosa capacidad de volverla otra persona. De hacerla débil e irracional. Y un poco egoísta. Sí, egoísta aunque eso sonará ridículo. Egoísta por querer olvidarse de él ignorando tantos años de amistad. Egoísta por querer quitarle a Harry su mejor amiga sin hacer un esfuerzo por tomar otro camino, el más difícil. El camino correcto era superar ese amor sin tener que acabar con la maravillosa amistad que los unía. Que los unió siempre.

"A veces el camino correcto no es el más fácil" Dijo sabiamente Dumbledore alguna vez.

—Si pudiera obligarme a sentir algo por ti, Hermione, lo haría. Te lo juro...pero no esta en mis manos. Yo no quiero herirte más...perdóname. ¿Es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que no te alejes por esto? Sé que necesitas olvidarme, pero debe haber otra forma. Tiene que haber otra forma.

—Yo no quiero forzarte a nada, Harry. Ni forzarme —Le contestó ella recuperando la compostura. La Hermione de siempre se estaba haciendo presente luego de varias semanas de estar ahogándose en una mar de confusión y tristeza. —No hemos sabido manejar todo esto y...es muy doloroso para mí. Creo que también debo disculparme porque he sido un poco...bipolar, últimamente —Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Y yo he sido un cretino y un estúpido. Creo que necesitamos hablar mucho Hermione, encontrarle juntos una solución a todo esto. Porque creo que nuestro error recae en evadir el tema, en actuar como si no existieran tus sentimientos por mí.

Él, una vez más, tenía razón. Ella asintió y miró alrededor siendo consiente por primera vez del lugar donde se encontraban. El atardecer ya caía sobre el castillo y los débiles rayos de sol se filtraban por las grandes ventanas del aula vacía.

—Me duele verte con Ginny, Harry. Cada vez que están juntos frente a mí, yo... —Ella lo dijo sin

—Ella es mi novia, Hermione, la mujer con la que quiero pasar mi vida. Debo decírtelo para que lo tengas muy claro —Le dijo él con un semblante tierno que contrastaba con su voz firme—. Pero te entiendo y te prometo que no la volveré a besar delante tuyo, al menos hasta que lo superes.

—Lo sé pero me besaste, Harry. Esta vez fuiste tú el que me besaste. ¿Qué debo pensar?. Si no te gusto, si estas tan seguro de que quieres a Ginny...

—Lo estoy.

Seguía defendiendo a la pelirroja con una firmeza que dejaba en claro lo incondicional que era su amor. Hermione bajo su mirada con algo de vergüenza. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, la esperanza de que Harry se fijara en ella nunca había muerto. Y en ese momento estaba más viva que nunca. ¿Cómo no ilusionarse luego de lo que había sucedido? Ahora sería más difícil que nunca asumir que Harry no podía quererla. Segundos atrás la había llevado a tocar el cielo con las manos para luego dejarla caer a una realidad en la que no reparaba en ella. Su lógica no lograba comprenderlo.

—Entonces Harry —Le dijo ella que empezaba a enojarse por la falta de sensibilidad de él —¿Qué necesidad tienes de lastimarme aún más? ¿era necesario el beso? ¿era necesario que actuaras así por Draco?

—No lo llames Draco —Dijo él frunciendo el ceño. Hermione soltó un risa entre cansada e irónica. Ella sería una egoísta por desear olvidarlo y dejar todo atrás sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, pero Harry era un idiota— ¡Yo no sé como reaccionar porque no quiero herirte! ¡Yo sólo quiero recuperar a mi amiga!

Él se lo dijo de una manera realmente desesperada, como si estuviera abatido. Por una parte estaba furiosa con él por la manera en la que se comportaba. Haciendo de ella lo que él quería. Dándole esperanzas y quitándoselas segundos más tarde. Y por otra lo entendía. Hermione también sentía una impotencia inmensa por la situación que estaban pasando. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, a esa época en que sólo lo quería como a un amigo, como a un hermano. Era tan fácil.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría suceder si Ron o Ginny se enteran de lo que...? —Una sensación de pánico apretó el pecho de Harry. Él no quería perder ni a su novia ni a su amigo. Pero tampoco a Hermione. ¿Cómo...?

_Si él supiera. _Pensó la castaña

Nunca se lo diría pero a veces, cuando él hablaba con tanta devoción de su amada pelirroja, ella sentía unas ansias casi inconscientes por gritarle toda la verdad en la cara. Que debía temer que Malfoy le quitara a Ginny en vez de perder tiempo reprochándole a ella, porque esos dos si habían estado más juntos de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. También quería decirle que no temiera por ella porque Hermione Granger mientras lo amará, nunca sería capaz de mirar a otro. A nadie. Esa idea, para su desgracia, le era inconcebible.

Pero no, él nunca se enteraría de la traición de la Weasley por sus labios. No sería capaz de lastimarlo así aunque en el camino terminara sufriendo ella por los dos.

—Eso nunca sucederá —Dijo ella cortante, intentando evitar cualquier situación de riesgo en la que pudiera llegar a cometer la locura de confesarle los desaciertos de Ginny. En el fondo también se sentía un poco traidora. Ella amaba en secreto al novio de su mejor amiga, con quien había pasado tantas noches y tantos días llorando por todo y riendo por nada. Más que eso, lo había besado y en el fondo, quería que la dejase para correr a sus brazos. — Nos hemos equivocado mucho, Harry y...

—Debemos solucionarlo —Dijo él, demostrando esa maravillosa capacidad que tenían para saber lo que él otro iba a decir. Estaban conectados, era indudable—Pero no alejados, Hermione...no alejados.

—Para ti decirlo es fácil pero quisiera que te pusieras un segundo en mi lugar...

—Y yo quisiera que tú te pongas en el mío...

—¡No tiene ninguna comparación! ¡Tú estás feliz, tienes una novia que te ama, una familia que te espera en su casa y...!

—¡Pero también quiero a mi mejor amiga!

—¡Pero tu mejor amiga necesita...! —Apretó los labios para no seguir hablando porque la intensidad de la conversación empezaba a aumentar lentamente. Era increíble el como siempre terminaba de la misma manera, sin poder congeniar. Era obvio que ambos miraban todo desde puntos de vista totalmente diferentes y que no se entendían. Hermione no podía creer que Harry fuera tan incapaz de comprender que ella necesitaba olvidar y Harry no podía concebir el hecho de que Hermione quisiera tirar tantos años de amistad por la borda cuando existían soluciones.

—No empecemos a discutir de nuevo, Hermione. —Dijo él, intentando conciliar. En los últimos tiempos su relación había sido un conjunto de sobresaltos constantes, que no daban lugar ni a un minuto de paz. Necesitaban calmarse e intentar avanzar— Mejor...hablemos de otras cosas, vayamos a dar un paseo. ¿No quieres?, tranquilos, como antes. A ver si de esa manera podemos recuperar un poco la normalidad.

Ella le sonrió débilmente. Tal vez fuera una buena, quizá necesitaban volver a tener esas charlas en las que no se decían nada y envolverse en esos abrazos que no tenían pretensiones. Quizá deberían hacer como si nada de lo que sucedió hubiera existido y regresar al principio. Al comienzo.

¿Ella sería capaz?

—Quiero mostrarte un lugar —Respondió a modo de asentimiento.

Esa parte del castillo era un lugar mágico. Desde las ventanas se colaban los colores del atardecer y se respiraba un aire límpido y fresco. Nunca había estado ahí pero se sintió hechizada por la paz que le flotaba en aquella habitación. Incluso su enojo se disipó un poco ante la visión del rubio de Slytherin recostado sencillamente contra la pared, disfrutando de la soledad que lo rodeaba. El verlo con las defensas bajas le enterneció de una forma que jamás hubiera creído posible. Sólo pensar que él pudiera estar con Hermione le revolvía el estomago.

Dio unos pasos hacía él pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse del todo, más que nada, porque sabía el poder que ejercía el Slytherin sobre ella. Si estaba a menos de un metro de él, no era capaz de alejarse. La atraía como a un imán. Eso entre dos personas solía llamarse amor pero nunca sería capaz de admitirlo. Aún cuando era consiente de que una parte de su corazón le pertenecía a ese ególatra que se esforzaba por odiar.

Ambos querían odiarse, porque eso era más fácil que convivir con el sentimiento más intenso que habían experimentado.

—No noté que me habías seguido, eres como una sombra, Weasley —Dijo él abriendo sus ojos y observándola desde su lugar.

—Quiero que me expliques —Dijo ella con firmeza.

—No tengo nada que explicarte —Comentó él parcamente, aunque en su interior estaba llenó de un gozo masoquista.

—¡¿Estás con Hermione? —Le preguntó con impaciencia, mientras apretaba sus manos en dos puños. Se estaban acercando a un terreno peligroso.

—¿Celosa?

—Estoy con Harry —Dijo ella como si eso zanjara el asunto.

Malfoy sonrió con ironía. Sabía que Ginny y Harry compartían una relación singular. Más estable, más sencilla, sin sobresaltos y seguramente muy predecible. Ella había estado enamorada toda su vida de aquel ídolo pero Draco sabía que era un espejismo, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo. Realmente ambos eran muy incompatibles. Ella era fuego puro y el idiota de Potter nunca podría hacerla vibrar.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte un aburrido como él?

—¡Harry es todo lo que yo quiero! Y me gusta más que un...¿Estás con Hermione? —Dijo repentinamente como si hubiera recordado un tema crucial. Draco se paró y se acercó a ella que no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse. Pronto sus rostros estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, tan próximo que Ginny podía sentir su respiración. No se tocaban ni tampoco se miraban a los ojos pero la tensión era enorme. La claridad que de repente aparecía en su mundo era demasiado luminosa. A la pelirroja le apeteció volver a esos tiempos de oscuridad entre sus brazos. Lo extraño tanto...lo deseaba tanto.

Se querían con una vehemencia ardiente, dolorosa. Su historia era la de los amantes prohibidos y malditos, con la vida por delante y el mundo en contra. Pero ni ella ni él eran capaces de renunciar a sus vidas, a sus creencias ni a sus familias para estar juntos. Porque no eran los protagonistas de una historia épica, eran sólo secundarios. Unidos en principio por la desesperación y luego por la necesidad, y finalmente por un amor enfermizo y despreciable. Él le tomó el rostro repentinamente y obligo a que lo mirará fijamente.

—Estoy con Hermione.

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron repentinamente y dejándose guiar por un furia irascible, tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, y lo beso con una pasión arrolladora. Para demostrarle que él le pertenecía, que siempre le perteneció. Él rodeo la pequeña y delicada cintura de ella con sus manos. Estaban tan ajenos al mundo que no escucharon las voces que provenían de las escaleras y cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba era tarde.

—Ginny —Dijo Harry con voz quebrada, como si su mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos.


	11. Las diferentes perspectivas del desamor

**Las diferentes perspectivas del desamor**

En medio del silencio tenso e incomodo que se instaló en el lugar, Hermione pudo oír con claridad como se rompía el corazón de su mejor amigo. Y eso le dolió más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar nunca. Él miraba la escena sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si se negará a creer la verdad innegable que se dibujaba ante sus ojos. La castaña paseo su vista por todos los protagonistas de esa incomoda situación. Malfoy tenía tomada a Ginny por la cintura y esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona que seguramente se relacionaba con el placer que le generaban las circunstancias. El rostro de la pelirroja no revelaba ningún tipo de miedo, si no esa firmeza con la que ella enfrentaba las adversidades. Hermione comprendió que Ginny se haría cargo de sus actos aunque interiormente estuviera temblando de miedo.

Hermione posó su mano en el hombro de Harry y lo apretó suavemente para devolverlo a la realidad. El la miró fijamente y ella pudo ver en sus ojos las sombras de la furia y de la decepción. Luego su mejor amigo levantó la vista y la dirigió hacía la pareja, que esperaba su reacción.

Ginny se soltó de Malfoy y se acercó a su novio con un paso precavido. Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas y cuando la pelirroja alzó sus manos para secarlas, él la dejo hacer. Cerró sus ojos ante el suave tacto de ella en su rostro. El enojo se disipó por unos instantes cuando ella lo abrazo con fuerza como si le pidiera disculpas aunque él no le correspondió el gesto. Nunca podría odiarla. Nunca podría perdonarla.

—Lo siento, Harry —Él miró sus labios que aún estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos que había compartido con ese maldito Slytherin. Evocó en su mente una vez más en su mente el momento exacto en que irrumpió en aquella habitación y la vio enredada en los brazos de aquel cobarde, abandonada a él. Y temblo de ira, de dolor, sintiendo el peso del desengaño caer sobre él sin ninguna delicadeza. La venda invisible que tenía cubriéndole los ojos empezó a deslizarse hasta quedar trabada en la punta de su nariz. Había defendido su amor por Ginny con todas las armas que tenía. Con todas sus fuerzas y ella lo traiciono con una de las personas que más detestaba.

¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? Y ese idiota que le quitó lo que él más quería seguía ahí, inmóvil, sonriendo orgullosos por su hazaña. Apartó a Ginny de su lado con suavidad, nunca podría dañarla a pesar de ella lo hubiera lastimado. Se acercó con paso lento al rubio ignorando a Hermione que casi le imploraba que se mantuviera tranquilo. Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo...

Él sintió como toda la furia se concentraba en sus puños y se lanzó a golpearlo. Malfoy logró esquivar el primer puñetazo pero el segundo le acertó en el rostro y fue tan fuerte que hizo que trastabillará y callera. Un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios y cuando quiso levantarse, una patada le atinó en el estomago, haciendo que se doblará de dolor dando un pequeño gemido.

Ginny, horrorizada, no sabía que hacer. Si decía algo a favor del rubio corría el riesgo de que Harry se enojará aún más con ella y no quería eso. No lo quería. Hermione viéndola titubear se adelantó, decidida a no permitir que Harry golpeará al rubio. ¿Por qué Draco no se defendía?

—¡Harry basta! —Le gritó y lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros pero él la aparto sin darle tregua. Ella se acercó devuelta sin amilanarse y tomándolo por el brazo lo obligó a girarse con tanta brusquedad que el moreno la miró sorpresa antes de sentir el dolor de un golpe sobre su rostro. Llevó su mano con indignación hasta el lugar donde impacto la de Hermione.

Él vio que los ojos de Hermione estaban anegados de lágrimas

—¿Lo defiendes después de lo que has visto, Hermione? —Le reprochó Harry, sintiéndose entre dolido y culpable por hacerla llorar. Ella lo miró con una dureza inusual y se acercó al rubio sin contestarle nada. Al ver esto el Gryffindor se marchó de la habitación, con el corazón herido y muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Draco se había recostado como pudo contra la pared de piedra, sintiéndose humillado y furioso. Él sólo miraba hacia donde estaba Ginny, esperando que ella lo defendiera. Lo deseaba tanto que cuando la pelirroja se fue del lugar siguiendo a su adorado novio, se juro que la olvidaría aunque eso le costará una vida.

—¿Estas bien? —Dijo Hermione arrodillándose junto a él mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿A ti qué te parece, Granger? —Contestó él, dejando que ella examinara su rostro. Aunque nunca lo reconocería, los golpes y las humillaciones no dolían tanto como la actitud indiferente y egoísta de Ginny Weasley. El peor daño que Potter podía infringirle ya era una cicatriz abierta en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, desde el momento en que regresó con la pelirroja al termino de la guerra.

—Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, no me gusta el aspecto de estos cortes. —Pasó sus delicados dedos por la comisura de sus labios, donde de una herida manaba sangre copiosamente. —¿Duele?

Él no sabía a que se refería exactamente la castaña, si a sus heridas físicas o a sus heridas emocionales.

—Tú sabes cuanto. —Dijo él sin rodeos—Me gustaría poder olvidar tanto como a ti.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa pero sin responder nada.

—Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, ¿puedes caminar? — Él la observó detenidamente, como nunca antes. No era hermosa como Ginny pero toda su persona trasmitía una calidez que se hacía irresistible a los sentidos. Tal vez funcionará. ¿Podría hacer Hermione que él se olvidará de la Weasley, podría hacer él que ella se olvidará de Potter?

Sonaba lógico. Hasta correcto.

—Bésame, Hermione —Ella lo miró como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir, como si estuviera loco.

—¿Qué? —Él le respondió cubriendo sus labios con los suyos dulcemente.

Todo se acabó. Dijo para sí Harry mientras se refugiaba en un sillón cercano a la chimenea de la sala común. Se acabaron las risas, las ilusiones, las caricias, los besos, el cariño, y el amor. Ya no quedaba nada de lo bueno. Ahora estaba en ese punto donde la vida se resumía en un túnel donde no aparecía la luz. Todas las esperanzas que tenía por un futuro mejor junto a Ginny habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran existido. No se sentía capaz de verla ni siquiera de respirar el mismo aire que ella. No la odiaba, no podría, pero la tristeza y el dolor eran tan grandes que tenía miedo de derrumbarse en cuanto sus sentidos repararan nuevamente en ella. Su mundo estaba en ruinas, ante sus ojos todo parecía algo desconocido y tenebroso. Todo lo que creía real de repente dejo de existir, lo que creía lo más seguro había dejado de de serlo y estaba caminando en un piso sin plataforma, en donde en cualquier momento podía caer a un precipicio y nunca más salir.

La pelirroja lo observó desde una distancia prudencial. Los ojos de Harry lucían tristes y resignados, casi vacios. Pasaron unos minutos y él seguía allí, ajeno al mundo y perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella decidió que era mejor dejar que se calmaran las cosas y hablar al día siguiente. Todos los sentimientos estaban aún a carne viva y eso no ayudaría en nada. Así que siguió su camino hasta su cuartos, intentan que Harry no hiciera eco de su presencia.

Pasada una media hora en la que él no se movió de su lugar, apareció Hermione buscándolo casi desesperadamente entre la multitud de la sala común. Cuando lo vio sentado en una butaca junto al fuego, suspiró aliviada. No podía estar enojada con él y menos en el momento en que más la necesitaba. Se sentó junto a él, dispuesta una vez más a ser su paño de lágrimas.

—Harry —Le llamó suavemente y él la miró agradecido, como si hubiera olvidado lo sucedido en la alta torre. Hermione le ofreció sus brazos y él hundió su rostro en ellos, comenzando a llorar como un niño. Él sólo deseaba que las lunas se sucedan mientras el no las miraba. Sólo deseaba que como un suspiro todo se resolviera sin ser el protagonista. Sólo quería el silencio y mantenerse en esa postura, apoyado en el regazo de Hermione sintiéndose protegido del mundo y de sus propios fantasmas.

Hermione le repitió una y otra vez que se anime, pero las palabras resbalaban en sus oídos. Las oía pero no las escuchaba, eran sonidos todos iguales que parecían no entender lo que él sentía. Giró la cabeza, no quería que sus palabras crucen el muro que había construido para que la vida no le haga más daño. Sin saber no hay muros, ni cercas, ni burbujas que la vida no consiga traspasar.

Las lágrimas de Harry eran para Hermione un dolor más a su pecho. No soportaba verlo así. Casi desesperadamente le repetía que todo iba a pasar, que saldría adelante. Tantas veces dijo lo mismo que hasta ella misma de canso de oírse. Le hubiera encantado tener las palabras correctas, pero nadie había inventado un lenguaje especial para reparar un corazón herido. Él estaba engañado por el juego de la vida, y ella por intentar que él comprendiera sus reglas cuando nadie se las había enseñado.

Entonces, dejo de intentar consolarlo y se limitó a acariciar suavemente su cabello negro con cariño. Por más que lo deseará con toda su alma no podía evitar que él sufra, no podía hacer que el fuera feliz.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero ya no había nadie cuando su mejor amigo levantó la cabeza de su regazo y la miró a los ojos, como si la viera por primera vez. Ella que siempre estaba allí, ella que nunca lo traicionaría.

—Quiero amarte a ti, Hermione, déjame intentarlo. —Pidió él, como si ella fuera su única salvación.

Quizá se hubiera equivocado terriblemente pero ella lo amaba. Amaba todo lo que Harry era, todo lo que significaba. No quería perderlo, no sería capaz de soportarlo luego de tantos de años de lucha y espera. Y es que Ginny estaba enamorada con todo su corazón del niño que vivió desde que tenía memoria. El fue durante mucho tiempo su motivo para seguir adelante, su sueño imposible que se volvió realidad cuando él la beso frente a toda la sala común dos años atrás. En ese momento la pelirroja se sintió inmensamente feliz. Como nunca antes y así fue durante toda su relación. Es que su amor era perfecto. Ella siempre se esforzaba por ser todo lo que el necesitaba, todo lo que el más anhelaba y quería. La mujer perfecta para el salvador del mundo mágico.

Y lo había logrado, porque ambos había compartido una relación estable y sin complicaciones, llenas de momentos mágicos e irrepetibles. Siempre que estaba junto a él se sentía ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, como si no existiera el dolor ni los problemas. Sin Harry no hubiera podido superar la muerte de Fred, sin Harry no era nada. Pero una duda estaba arraigada a su corazón como una hierba venenosa. Si era tan feliz con su novio...¿Por qué sentía una necesidad casi asfixiante por correr a los brazos de Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy. El mismo al que había odiado durante toda su infancia y toda su adolescencia. Ese maldito que despreció siempre a su familia y a sus amigos. Quien es incapaz de dejar las viejas costumbres de insultos malintencionado. Que ahora arruinaba esa relación soñada por la que tantas lágrimas derramó. El mismo que la había salvado. ¿Qué la había llevado a cometer un error tan grande, tan irreparable? Aún no podía comprenderlo, no lograba entenderse a sí misma ni descifrar sus propios sentimientos.

Harry debería odiarla de la misma manera en que ella se odiaba. Pero él era tan considerado que aún luego de enterarse de su traición, la había tratado con una suavidad y una ternura increíbles. Ella, con su conciencia intranquila y sus manos manchadas de otro cuerpo, no merecía a alguien como él y lo sabía con tanta certeza que ese conocimiento no dejaba de dolerle en lo más profundo. Se sentía sucia y embarrada en sus sentimientos pero lucharía porque el Gryffindor la perdonará. Por ser digna nuevamente para él.

Una oscuridad relajante rodeaba a Ginny que, recostada en su cama con el dosel descorrido, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Todas las demás chicas dormían apaciblemente menos Hermione, que aún seguía en la sala común seguramente abocada a la tarea de consolar a su mejor amigo. La pelirroja se reprochaba una y otra vez por no haber tenido la valentía de encarar a Harry cuando lo vio sentado junto al fuego hundido en su dolor. Recordar esa imagen hacía que se sintiera miserable por ser la causante de su sufrimiento pero repentinamente otra escena acudió a su mente.

El momento en que Draco Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de dolorosa decepción cuando eligió perseguir a Harry en vez de quedarse con él. Por Merlín, un sentimiento abrasador ascendió por su garganta cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que él rubio también saliera lastimado. ¡Si a él nada le importaba, nada lo alcanzaba!

Un cumuló de recuerdos llegaron a ella inesperadamente. Y se vio junto a Harry paseando de la mano por los jardines de Hogwarts, hablando de todo y riendo por nada. Se vio abrazada a su novio en las largas noches de invierno junto a la chimenea de la sala común. Y vio la sonrisa única y especial del niño que vivió, y sus ojos llenos de bondad y amor.

Pero también revivió aquellos momentos de furtiva soledad junto a Draco Malfoy, cuando la llevaba a tocar el cielo con las manos. Rememoró los continuos encuentros que habían acarreado entre ellos una relación más allá del odio mutuo, incluso muy lejos de la indiferencia y muy cerca del amor.

Ambos le daban cosas tan diferentes. Harry significaba el amor incondicional, la seguridad, la paz, era el camino hacía un futuro pleno y feliz. Por otro lado Draco era la aventura, el frenesí, lo desconocido, lo que necesitaba para sentirse viva.

Merlín, Merlín...los amaba a los dos con desesperación. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba, eran partes separadas que juntas formaban el todo. Se sintió desorientada al comprender que ese era el motivo por él que no podía dejar ir ni a Draco ni a Harry. Pero tenía que elegir...

En primer lugar en su corazón estaba Harry, que era el amor de su vida, su gran amor. Quien estaba casi enraizado en todo su cuerpo, que era parte de ella. Y como una sombra tras el niño que vivió, se proyectaba Draco, por quien sentía una pasión furiosa, que le quemaba, que la enloquecía.

No pudo seguir descifrando sus sentimientos porque el sonido de una puerta al abrirse la distrajo momentáneamente. Por ella entró Hermione, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ginny notó aún en la oscuridad que lucía triste y taciturna, como si se moviera por inercia.

—Hermione, ven —La llamó en un susurro. La castaña rápidamente se dio por aludida y se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja sin decir nada— Siéntate.

Una vez que Hermione se ubicó a su lado pudo notar como en su cara se revelaba un rastro de lágrimas secas. Había estado llorando y eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Cómo esta, Harry? —Preguntó enseguida aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

—Se siente confundido y decepcionado. Pero no esta enojado contigo y creo que te ha perdonado sin necesidad de pedir explicaciones. Él realmente te ama. Tú lo sabes —Ginny sonrió con ternura porque no esperaba otra cosa de su Harry.

—Yo haré todo lo posible para que él me perdone, Hermione. Porque quiero estar junto a Harry pero...

La castaña frunció el ceño ante el tono dubitativo con el que Ginny dijo esa frase. Y creyó saber que era lo que estaba inquietando a la menor de los Weasley. En el semblante se le notaba que sufría, que no sabía como manejar la situación. Hermione sabía que era otro estúpido de altruismo lo que iba a hacer pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba ayudarlos, a Ginny y a Harry, porque se amaban de verdad y porque sólo juntos podrían ser felices. Aunque era consciente de que eso significaba alargar su pena, derramar muchas lágrimas más por algo que al final no la beneficiaria. Renunciaba como siempre a su propia felicidad porque la de Harry era más importante.

—Lo que sientes por Draco no es más que deseo, Ginny, no dejes que eso te confunda. Puedes perder mucho y... —Le contestó con un poco de reproche en la voz, mirándola de manera escéptica y desconfiada.

—No es sólo lujuria —Contestó ella con firmeza—. Si fuera así, podría terminarlo porque sería pasajero. No es sólo una necesidad física, es una necesidad emocional...

Pasaron unos segundos sumidas en un silencio incomodo hasta que al final Hermione soltó un largo suspiro resignado.

—Está bien, ¿y qué harás con eso? —Le preguntó pasando de un tono recriminatorio a una voz suave, casi maternal.

—Excelente pregunta —Contestó, tomando la almohada y abrazándola con fuerza. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar pero algo no la dejaba. —No puedo dejar a Draco.

—Él es como una droga para ti, Ginny y las drogas siempre terminan destruyendo a las personas y a los que están a su alrededor.

La pelirroja no quería escuchar de parte de Hermione un interminable discurso sobre el porque era incorrecta su relación con Draco.

—Basta, no sigas. Sé que debo terminar con esto pero tú no lograrás entenderlo.

—¿Qué no puedo entender Ginny? —Dijo ella, un poco enojada—Estás engañando a Harry, tu novio, con Draco Malfoy; una de las personas que más odia. Y estás tratando de poner excusas para justificarte, para no luchar por uno de los dos. Es un hecho que tienes que elegir...

Entonces todas las piezas encajaron para la menor de los Weasley. Draco le había dicho que estaba saliendo con Hermione pero cuando lo besó pudo saber que él aún la deseaba. La castaña quería que se alejará del rubio pero...¿por qué no estaba enojada al saber que su novio la había traicionado? ¿por qué hablaba con ella de manera tan tranquila?

—¿Estás con Draco, Hermione? —Su mejor amiga la miró un poco perpleja por la pregunta pero unos instantes después pareció recordar algo y sonrió con amargura.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que sólo lo dijo para darte celos? Él también te ama Ginny...

Los dos la amaban con locura y ella los había herido profundamente con su indecisión y su egoísmo. Ahora, como si fuera una ironía del destino, ambos querían olvidar utilizando a Hermione como medio. Sólo eran capaces de verla cuando la necesitaban para seguir adelante. ¿Alguna vez alguien podría quererla como algo más que un remplazo?

—Disculpa —Dijo avergonzada por su pregunta—¿Amigas como siempre? No me gustaría perderte por esto. Has quedad en el medio de todo este enredo pero no tienes nada que ver, lo siento, en verdad.

—Amigas como siempre —Asintió Hermione con una sonrisa sincera. Ninguna de las dos tenía la culpa por haberse enamorado del mismo hombre y eso la castaña lo entendía a la perfección. Así que se durmieron juntas, olvidándose por uno momento de que existían un motivo por el cual su amistad nunca volvería a ser la misma.

—_No, Harry, no de esta manera..._ — Había contestado Hermione un par de horas atrás. Pero él estaba decidido, quería amarla para olvidar ese dolor que se anidaba en su pecho. Quería amarla para aliviar el sufrimiento de ella. Y sabía que no sería nada fácil dejar atrás el recuerdo de Ginny y de todo el tiempo que habían disfrutado juntos pero tenía que hacerlo. No soportaba la idea de que la pelirroja lo hubiera traicionado con Draco Malfoy. _¿Por qué?_ Si él siempre se esforzó por ser todo lo que su novia necesitaba. _¿Por qué? _Si sólo vivía para ella...

No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y ya estaba amaneciendo. Él, recostado sobre su cama, sólo se limitaba a mirar el techo y pensar. _"No seas hipócrita" Le recriminó su consciencia "Has besado a Hermione dos veces mientras estabas con Ginny". _

"No es lo mismo" Se dijo enojado, comprendiendo por fin que él no era la víctima de nada porque también cargaba grandes errores sobre su espalda. "No es lo mismo es peor, al menos Draco Malfoy no es tu mejor amiga". Lágrimas de impotencia arrasaron sus ojos, era incapaz de sentir otra cosa. No era furia ni enojo lo que le inspiraba la traición de su novia si no la más profunda decepción. Y eso era peor, mucho peor.

No podía dejar de preguntarse en que fallaron. En que falló. ¿Qué era lo que no le había dado? ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? . De cierta pensaba que todos los errores eran suyos por no hacer las cosas bien. No podía aguantar más los remordimientos por algo que no dependía sólo de él si no de ambos. La mala suerte lo perseguía desde que nació y nunca lo dejaba levantar la cabeza y ser feliz. Quizá él fuera el problema, quizá ese era su destino.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiró el aire matutino dejando marchar su historia de amor con Ginny. No sabía como lograría vivir sin ella porque sólo con pensarlo sentía que se asfixiaba pero su decisión era irrevocable. _"Mi relación con Ginny terminó para siempre"_ Se dijo porque aunque ya la hubiese perdonado no sería capaz de olvidar como ella flotaba entre los brazos de su peor enemigo. Evitaba traer a su mente esa imagen porque el dolor que le causaba era inmenso, como ácido royéndole el corazón.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto? —Le llamó Ron desde la cama contigua. Harry se incorporó y observó el rostro adormecido del pelirrojo. Debía informarle sobre lo sucedido horas atrás. Aún no lograba decidir si le contaría también a su amigo el verdadero motivo por el que dejo a su hermana.

—Sí, Ron, ¿qué sucede? —Le preguntó intentando que su voz no delatará su estado de ánimo.

—¿Puedes creer lo de Hermione y Malfoy? —Preguntó mientras sus orejas se ponían de un color rojo fuego. Tantas cosas habían sucedió el día anterior que Harry olvidó contarle al pelirrojo que la historia entre la Gryffindor y el Slytherin era un malentendido, una mentira.

—Debes pedirle disculpas a Hermione, Ron. Porque nada de lo que dijo Malfoy ayer era verdad, él sólo quería molestarnos —Respondió.

—¡Oh! —Respondió él un poco avergonzado pero sin creer aún lo que le decía Harry—Pero...¿por qué estaba en aquella torre con él? Es muy sospechoso...

El niño que vivió recordó con molestia lo que su mejor amiga le había contado. Aunque resultara imposible, ella y ese maldito Slytherin habían forjado una relación cordial y casi amistosa desde que él rubio rescato a Ginny de las garras de Rodolphus Lestrange. Pero ya se iba a encargar él mismo de que esa supuesta amistad no llegará a más porque sería capaz de matarlo si le quitaba también a su Hermione.

—Fue sólo una coincidencia. Hermione me lo explicó y yo le creo, no tenemos motivos para desconfiar de ella porque nunca nos ha mentido. Nunca se fijaría en Malfoy, nunca nos traicionaría así..._No es como Ginny —Pensó pero lo dijo. _

—Tienes razón —Suspiró Ron—. Me disculparé con ella en cuanto la vea ¿Sabes? —Empezó a contarle cambiando radicalmente de tema—Ayer pase una tarde muy divertida enseñando a Luna a jugar al ajedrez...¿Te pasa algo, Harry? No me estás escuchando.

—No Ron, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante —Dijo Harry seriamente y eso descolocó un poco a su pelirrojo mejor amigo.

—Dime —Atinó a responder preguntándose que era eso tan trascedente que él debía decirle.

—Termine con Ginny definitivamente —Dijo a secas mientras Ron quedaba sin habla por la impresión que le generó aquella noticia. Él pensaba que estarían juntos para siempre, que ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Si se amaban tanto que no podían estar separados más de dos horas.

—Pero...¿por qué? ¿le has hecho algo? —Preguntó empezando a enojarse— En principio, ¿para qué volviste con ella si la ibas a dejar nuevamente? ¿tienes idea del dolor que le causaras? ¡Antes de iniciar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes te pedí que no la ilusionaras si no eras capaz de mantener una relación...!

Ron observó como se aguaron los ojos de Harry mientras él le gritaba y se calló repentinamente.

—Me engaño, Ron —Dijo con una voz sombría y llena de pesar— Y no puedo olvidar algo así, espero que logres entenderme aunque sea un poco. Lo último que querría en la vida es lastimar a tu hermana pero...

—Descuida Harry, no tienes que explicarme nada —Dijo con un semblante tan serio que esta vez Harry fue el sorprendido.

—Y quiero pedirte otro favor, no le digas nada a Ginny. Esto es entre ella y yo... —Dudo un poco cuando vio que la ira encendía los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. —Los demás no tienen que inmiscuirse porque eso lo hará aún más difícil ¿entiendes?

—Claro —Asintió él demostrando que luego de la guerra había madurado en algún punto.

—Bajaré a desayunar —Dijo rompiendo el ambiente tenso con una sonrisa forzada— ¿Vienes conmigo?

Ron sonrió con simpatía a su vez, demostrándole que todo seguía bien entre los dos y dijo algo entre dientes que sonó como: "Domingo y él quiere que yo me levante temprano, esta loco". Así que Harry luego de vestirse salió de la habitación con un peso menos en su alma. Al llegar a la sala común vio que estaba vacía excepto por una joven de cabello espeso que sentada frente a una chimenea de espaldas a él, leía un libro sin reparar en su presencia. Se acercó sigilosamente intentando no hacer ruido y se arrodilló de forma paralela al respaldo de la butaca.

Hermione soltó el libro con sorpresa cuando dos manos suaves cubrieron sus ojos. Un aliento cálido rozó su cuello e hizo que un cosquilleó agradable recorriera su cuerpo. La persona detrás de ella posó el rostro en su cabelló y aspiró con fuerza. Recuperada de la impresión inicial, Hermione dio un salto y se alejo. Al voltearse vio que su mejor amigo le sonreía con dulzura.

—Harry —Dijo ella respirando irregularmente—Me has asustado.

—No era mi intención, quería sorprendente —Le sonrió él mientras se acercaba. Estaba seguro de que lograría convertir su "no" en un "sí". Él quería enamorarse de Hermione, en ese momento era lo que más deseaba porque ella era la única capaz de aplacar su dolor. No sabía porque motivo pero en ese momento, cuando la vio frente a él respirando irregularmente con las mejillas sonrosadas, pensó que no le sería nada difícil amarla como ella se merecía.—Me encanta el aroma de tu cabello.

—Harry —Dijo la castaña con la voz ahogada. ¿Qué le sucedía a su mejor amigo? Se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa de infinita dulzura dibujada en sus labios. Desde la noche anterior la veía bajo otra luz, de una manera muy diferente.

—No me rendiré Hermione, quiero estar contigo —Levantó su mano y acarició el rostro impactado de su mejor amiga que cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto—. Ya te lo dije, sólo te pido que me dejes amarte.

—No es lo correcto, tú estas muy lastimado y no sabes lo que quieres. No puedo permitir que te... —Él tomó su mano y la insto con un pequeño tirón para que se acerque a él. Hermione se recriminó por no tener ni un poco de voluntad cuando Harry la rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Estaba siendo tan dulce, tan amable. Toda su piel se erizó cuando Harry comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello.

—No, Harry —Susurró intentando retener las lágrimas. Lo apartó de ella deteniendo la lluvia de besos. Lo miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos un resolución avasallante. Pero tenía miedo de abandonarse a él porque sabía que la sombra de Ginny se erguiría por siempre entre los dos. Tenía miedo de que la ilusión no durará para siempre, de que luego de un tiempo se desvaneciera como un castillo en el aire.

—Deja de pensar en lo que es correcto —Susurró en su oído mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella—Esto es lo que quieres y lo que yo quiero. Si me amas ¿qué es lo que esta mal?

—Tu no me amas —Respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

—Por ahora —Le dijo con cariño y luego le dio un beso fugaz, mágico, que hizo que durante dos segundos se sintiera flotando en un cielo de felicidad. Harry la miró a los ojos, buscando su consentimiento. ¿Cómo podía negarse estando entre sus brazos?. Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó y no de una manera delicada, y cuando lo hizo todos sus sentidos aletargados luego de tanto tiempo de oscuridad se despertaron. La sensación que la recorrió al ver que él le correspondía con el mismo frenesí fue tan intensa que tuvo que aferrarse a él para no caer. Los labios de Harry danzaban sobre los de ella con firmeza, marcando un ritmo apasionado y vertiginoso. No podían separarse, no querían. Pero después de un largo rato se vieron obligados a tomar distancia por la falta de oxigeno. Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y observó el rostro congestionado de Hermione y sus labios hinchados a causa de los besos.

Una imagen desubicada y repentina acudió a su mente como un relámpago, la imagen de Hermione y Ron besándose casi de la misma forma el día de la batalla final. Un recuerdo tan desagradable que logró revolverle el estomago. Estrujo a Hermione contra sí de manera posesiva, tanto que ella abrió sus ojos castaños ante tal arrebato de brusquedad. Harry se preguntó con enojo si los celos por Hermione lo harían temblar a partir de ese momento.

Pero se olvidó de todo cuando ella le sonrió con timidez. Soltó un poco el abrazo y le correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y pedimos a los elfos un poco de comida para desayunar en el jardín?

Cuando ella le iba a responder escucharon que alguien bajaba las escaleras y se alejaron casi instintivamente. Ginny entro en el lugar y fue como si el sol hubiera irrumpido en medio de la sala común. Su sonrisa y su figura cegaron a Harry por un segundo que fue incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Dios, era hermosa y él un tonto por pretender que podría olvidarla. Sería muy difícil, muy difícil. Miró a su lado y vio como Hermione bajaba la vista ante la presencia de la pelirroja.

—Harry —Le llamó Ginny desde la entrada que daba a los cuartos—¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —Dijo él pero posó su mano en el hombro de Hermione como pidiéndole permiso. Ella levantó la cabeza y él notó como sus ojos lucían más apagados que instantes atrás. No la iba a lastimar más pero él y Ginny se debían esa conversación, estaba seguro de que la castaña podía entenderlo.

—Ve, Harry, necesitan hablar.

Él asintió y desapareció tras el retrato junto con su ex novia.

El sol ya resplandecía en lo alto del cielo y ella lo seguía esperando en la sala común para ir a desayunar. Lo esperaba aunque sabía que no iba a volver, al menos no ese día. Lo esperaba porque tenía la esperanza de equivocarse. Esa mañana había visto una decisión avasallante en los ojos de Harry pero también observó como todo su ser temblaba por la sola presencia de Ginny. Él quería amarla pero quizá eso no fuera suficiente para olvidar a la pelirroja. Quizá ella no fuera suficiente para hacerle olvidar a la pelirroja. Los besos de Harry aún quemaban en sus labios, pero no más que el dolor que abrasaba su corazón como si fuera un incendio. Estaba cansada de esas ilusiones falsas a las que su mente se aferraba para alimentarse de mentiras, de sueños que nunca se cumplirían en esa realidad. No era capaz de creerse ni por un instante que su mejor amigo llegaría a amarla. No era tan tonta pero ya casi no tenía voluntad, ya casi no tenía fuerzas. No le quedaban fuerzas para creer, no le quedaban fuerzas para soñar, no le quedaban fuerzas para olvidar. ¿Por cuánto podría seguir aguantando la tormenta?

Se levantó de la butaca mientras la invadía una extraña sensación de no pertenecer a ese mundo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Lo que sentía era mil veces más intenso que el dolor, más asfixiante que la angustia. Se sentía rota y vacía. No hacían falta cadenas ni paredes para que se supiera atrapada. Aprisionada por un amor que le había cortado las alas, que le había quitado libertad. Y no se entendía porque tendría que estar feliz, rebosante de alegría porque Harry quisiera estar con ella.

—¡Hey, Hermione! —Ron entró por el gran retrato de la dama gorda. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial y esbozaba una gran y radiante sonrisa que alivio un poco el corazón de la castaña—¿Todavía estás aquí? ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar? Cuando pase antes por aquí no quise molestarte porque te veías muy concentrada en ese libro que estabas leyendo.

—No tenía hambre. —Respondió ella tratando de sonar lo más despreocupada posible. —¿Has visto a Harry?

—Sí, él y Ginny desayunaron juntos. Ahora deben estar paseando por los jardines o quien sabe donde. No los entiendo, Harry me dijo esta mañana que habían terminado porque ella lo engañó pero... —Se rascó su cabeza pelirroja como hacía cada vez que estaba confundido.

—¡Oh! —Dijo ella con voz inexpresiva—Iba para la biblioteca Ron, nos vemos en la cena.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás loca?, es un día maravilloso. ¡Sólo tú puedes internarte en la biblioteca a leer en un domingo soleado como este! Ven con Luna y conmigo, iremos a buscar Nargles al lago, será divertido y ella se alegrará mucho — Contestó su pelirrojo mejor amigo riendo. Que bien, pensó ella, al menos alguien había logrado volver a sonreír.

—No, Ron gracia. Diviértanse.

—Hermione ¿aún estas enojada por lo de ayer?, de verdad que lo siento. No quería actuar así pero ya sabes que a veces me comportó como un idiota. No quiero que estemos mal. Lo siento.

La Gryffindor se sintió profundamente conmovida al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo. A veces Ron podía ser muy ingenuo. Sí sólo él supiera todo lo que en ese momento sucedía en su corazón...

—No es eso, Ron. No tienes que disculparte, sólo que hay mucho por estudiar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo —Contestó ella obligándose a sonreír. El pelirrojo la miró un poco extrañado por su actitud evasiva pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Esta bien pero si quieres venir ya sabes donde estaremos. Será genial, te lo aseguro —Dijo él mientras desaparecía a través del retrato.

La gran biblioteca de Hogwarts siempre había sido para ella un cálido refugio. Un lugar donde podía pensar con claridad sin que nadie la interrumpiese. Ese ambiente familiar calmaba un poco su dolor. Las interminables hileras de libros antiguos que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el aroma a pergamino y humedad, la tranquilidad del silencio que invadía cada rincón. Sentada en aquel lugar junto a la gran ventana por la que entraban el aire y el sol, con "Historia de Hogwarts" en su regazo, se sentía un poco más ella misma. Recuperaba por un instante a la Hermione que había sido siempre y que tanto extrañaba. "Que manera tan ridícula tiene el amor de cambiarnos".

—Granger —Dijo Malfoy con su característica voz socarrona cuando se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

—Nada aparte de escapar de la horrorosa visión de aquel para de tortolitos que derraman azúcar. Pero no ha sido muy exitoso. —Dijo él señalando la ventana. Hermione alzó la vista y miró el paisaje. Bajo aquel gran olmo que bordeaba el lago estaban sentados una vez más Harry y Ginny, ajenos al mundo, hablando sin parar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa visión ya no le dolía tanto. Y de repente, las respuestas comenzaron a llenar el silencio.

—Él quiere estar conmigo para olvidarse de Ginny —Le contó sin entender porque. Draco sólo le dirigió una mirada escrutadora que Hermione no supo como interpretar.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que no era lo correcto pero deje que me besara. Sólo quiero hacerlo feliz.

—Sí, mientras tú siempre a su lado, guardándote la rabia y el dolor. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que deberías aprender a querer lo que es bueno para ti. Y solamente entonces, podrás dejar de llorar. Te volverás fuerte y enfrentarás el castigo que tú misma te impusiste. Sólo entonces te sentirás libre. Debes dejarlo ir...

—Ya no es dolor, Draco. Es mucho peor, es resignación, es indiferencia. Es la más absoluta falta de sentimientos. La más absoluta falta de metas. La más absoluta falta de sentido en mi vida. La más absoluta falta de todo. ¿Entiendes?

Y era verdad porque no podía seguir así. Era la ausencia de sentimientos lo que la preocupaba. Casi prefería el desamor: ese sabor amargo para casi todo. Ese puño que exprimía las entrañas, haciendo que, de repente, toda la sangre corretee sin dirección dentro del cuerpo. Esos anocheceres infinitos. Porque al menos el dolor la hacía sentir viva.

—¿Cómo no podría entenderte? —Murmuré él en voz muy baja. ¿Dónde estaba el Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido siempre? Se preguntó sin pensar que él rubio se hacía la misma pregunta con respecto a ella.

Sí, la resignación. Algo peor que el sufrimiento, que la desesperación y que el desencanto. Porque esta queda como el humo de la tristeza. Porque Hermione ya había perdido hasta la última gota de esperanza, porque ya se había ahogado en una penosa agonía. Había soportado el huracán de dolor y sólo una terrible sensación de vacio llenaba su alma. Justo en ese instante, cuando no tenía más fuerzas para luchar contra lo obvio, contra lo imposible, un rayo de luz que era más una cuchillada al cuerpo que un consuelo, la tocó. Allí sentada comprendió que no había más nada por hacer, que no podía seguir cargando con el peso de amar a Harry sobre sus hombros. Allí mismo, sentada con las manos en un puño, con la sonrisa rota, con los ojos como el océano a punto de un tsunami, tenía la certeza – certeza que se asomaba como un volcán en su estómago – de que más nunca iba a sentirse _viva._ Sabía que él, esa figura que resplandecía bajo a sol junto aquella pelirroja, estaba a miles de quilómetros. Sabía que nunca iba a volver a sentir el aire en sus pulmones. Por más que inhalará desesperadamente, como quien hiperventila. Nunca habría oxígeno que la calmará. Condenada para siempre a estar _ahogándose_, pero sin _morir. _

Lo sabía, y ya no exigía más de la vida. Ni de ella misma. Había bajado las armas, se había quitado el escudo. Ya no quería desaparecerlo, tomar una varita y apuntarle, y que sólo quedará el vacío tras una nube de polvo. Ya no le alcanzaba con imaginar que él salía de su vida. En algún momento le odió, si, por haber entrado hasta la más alta de las torres del castillo, haber flanqueado las defensas. Le odió aún más por haberlo hecho sin espada y sin caballo. Sus mismos guardias se habían apartado y dejado pasar libremente. Ella misma le había abierto la puerta y ya no lo podía echar.

Luego, después de un tiempo, había optado por sentirse miserable, por arrinconarse en la nostalgia, por llorar y llorar hasta que el mundo diera vueltas, hasta que todo fuera espeso e irreconocible. Decidió esconderse, y abrazarse. Abrazarse a sí misma, todas las noches, imaginando que era _él._

Y ahora luego de haber dado tantos espectáculos, se había quedado así, de repente, _sin ganas._ Así de simple. Y hasta cierto punto, se sorprendía así misma, queriendo conformarse con las migajas que el quería darle. Conformarse- palabra hasta entonces desconocida en su vocabulario.

—Me doy lastima, Draco —Dijo ella con una voz sombría.

—Hermione ¿Por qué estás aquí con él? —Dijo Harry quedamente mientras su sangre hervía de ira. Ni Hermione ni Draco se habían dado cuenta de que el moreno y la pelirroja ya no estaban más cómodamente sentados bajo el gran olmo junto al lago.

—¿Por qué no sigues tu allí con Ginny? —Le preguntó Draco con sorna señalando hacía la ventana. Harry palideció al darse cuenta de que la castaña gozaba de una vista privilegiada del lugar en el que hacía pocos minutos atrás conversaba con su ex novia.

—Escucha una cosa Malfoy, y te lo diré una sola vez —Contestó Harry mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado el rubio— Aléjate de Hermione, no permitiré que tú...

—Tú no le dices a ella con quien estar y con quien no estar—Dijo Draco con ira en la voz— No eres su dueño.

—Draco, por favor —Pidió Hermione y el Slytherin entendió muy bien lo que la castaña quiso decir con esa frase. Se levantó con parsimonia y se fue de la biblioteca pasando al lado de Harry como si no existiera. Pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la Gryffindor sólo por el mero placer de molestar al niño que vivió.

—¿Cómo dejas que te...? —Dijo él sintiendo que su estomago se contraía de furia. Ella ni siquiera lo miró mientras le reclamaba, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente culpable—Con Ginny no sucedió nada —Se apresuró a aclarar cuando notó la sombría actitud de su mejor amiga—. Sólo hablamos y...

—Aparte de desayunar y pasar toda la tarde juntos, claro . No tienes que explicarme nada, Harry, no es necesario. Sólo me hace falta ver como la miras para entender que nunca podrás olvidarla.

—No seas tonta.

Harry se sentó junto a ella en el lugar en el que antes estaba Draco. Hermione no le respondió porque no hubo oportunidad para respuestas. El moreno acortó rápidamente la distancia entre sus labios, ahogando en su boca un pequeño gemido de sorpresa por parte de la castaña. No hubo tiempo para siquiera apenas un roce antes de la unión, sólo una mirada, el contacto eléctrico de que recorría todo sus cuerpos y el palpitar de sus corazones aullando con silenciosa voz a unísono. La beso apasionadamente pero ni sus caricias desesperadas ni sus vanos intentos de acercarla aún más, lograron que ella le correspondiera. Se separó de ella con una mueca de impotencia en su rostro,

—Hermione, ¿qué te sucede?, quiero estar contigo pero no puedo demostrártelo si tú no me dejas.

Volvió a tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos cuando notó que no le iba a responder. Pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de que las lagrimas nublaban sus cálidos ojos castaños. Esa imagen para él fue desoladora, los labios de Hermione temblaban ligeramente mientras ella intentaba ahogar sus gemidos. No era la primera vez en que nos encontrábamos en esa situación: ella llorando sin poder para y él desorientado sin saber que hacer. La volvió a besar sin su consentimiento y descubrió que era adicto a sus labios. Esta vez ella le correspondió. Fue un beso lento, muy lento, dulce y triste. Se besaron, acariciándose con cariño, rozándose apenas por miedo a hacerse más daño. Luego ella se levantó y se fue de la biblioteca casi corriendo, dejándolo solo con sus fantasmas y con sus sentimientos.

Ella corrió. Corrió lejos, a cualquier lugar, bajo la luz del día, con todos viendo pero siendo invisible. Deseando alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar en el que había vivido toda su infancia y toda su adolescencia. Corrió, como si cada paso le quitara un poco la vida, porque si miraba hacía atrás no habría retorno. Porque si dudaba un instante estaría perdida. No había nada después de eso. Ni una esperanza ni un mañana. Ni siquiera la promesa de un tal vez. Ante ella sólo se extendía un camino de oscuridad y desconsuelo. La soledad.

No supo como ni cuando llegó hasta la torre en que compartió muchas horas con Draco Malfoy. Miró por la ventana hacía el límpido cielo. Quería olvidar, necesitaba tanto olvidar. Era la única manera en la que podía volver a comenzar. Saco su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica negra y se apuntó en la sien. Sería lo mejor, lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para ella.

—_Obliviate_ —Dijo con la voz quebrada mientras la nada se cernía sobre ella como una neblina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sentimiento sin dueño**

La nada se cernía sobre ella como una neblina gris. Una parte recóndita de su mente se preguntaba si no debería sentir algo. Felicidad, miedo, alivio, dolor...lo que fuera. En cambio, sólo la embargaba una paz maravillosa. Probablemente estuviera soñando porque se sentía como desconectada del mundo. Desconectada de sí misma. El aturdimiento adormecía cada uno de sus sentidos pero a ratos era consciente de su persona, de su propio cuerpo. Era como una conciencia eterna que flotaba libremente entre el espacio y el tiempo.

No sabría determinar durante cuanto tiempo se sintió de esa manera, pero hubo un momento en que el comenzó a percibir los aromas y los sonidos. Al principio eran un coro de voces inteligibles pero luego, poco a poco, comenzaron a tomar color y forma.

—Pobre niña —Comentaba una voz femenina con pesar y desaprobación— quién sabe que pena tan grande la habrá orillado a quitarse la memoria de esta manera. Cuando el señor Malfoy la encontró estaba tendida en el suelo en un estado de inconsciencia profundo. El hechizo fue muy potente.

Pero ella no entendía nada de lo que hablaban así que se limitaba a seguir flotando en aquel limbo de sensaciones placenteras que no parecían tener fin.

—¿Por qué ha hecho esto, Harry? —Decía la voz triste de un joven que nunca recibía respuesta alguna.

—La señora Pomfrey dice que probablemente perderá la memoria a corto plazo. No será capaz de recordar estos últimos meses. —

Escuchaba todo pero no sabía a quien pertenecían esos sonidos. Las palabras llegaban a su mente pero no le evocaban ningún significado. Como si formaran parte de algún lenguaje extraño que no conocía. Pero había una voz en especial que lograba estremecerla, que traía consigo sensaciones de dolor y culpabilidad. Era una voz que la hacía llorar en sueños

—Perdóname, Hermione —Decía quedamente—Nunca quise que esto pasará, nunca quise que llegarás hasta este límite por mí. Nunca quise hacerte tanto daño, eres mi mejor amiga. Perdóname.

Cada vez había más luz y el aturdimiento desapareció. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Una mano sostenía la suya con delicadeza. Volteó su cabeza y pudo ver como Harry dormía plácidamente sentado en una silla contigua a la cama pero con su cabeza apoyada sobre el mullido colchón. Acarició su cabello azabache en un gesto casi instintivo y él, al sentir el tacto, levantó su rostro somnoliento. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron cuando Hermione le sonrió y la emoción lo dejo mudo por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo estás, Hermione? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Dijo él atropelladamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Extraña —Contestó su mejor amiga— Como si no perteneciera a este mundo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Él se quedo callado porque no sabía si era correcto decirle la verdad. Se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella para deleitar la situación.

—Tuviste un accidente, Madame Pomfrey te lo explicará mejor que yo. Iré a buscarla para decirle que has despertado. —Él se levanto dispuesto a ir en busca de la enfermera pero Hermione sujetó fuerte su mano y tiró de él para que no se marchara.

—No, no —Dijo ella mientras una angustiante sensación se apoderaba de su pecho—Quédate conmigo un rato más. No recuerdo lo que me paso, no recuerdo nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que venciste a Voldemort? Es lo último que...

Harry la miró un poco conmocionado. Ella no recordaba nada de lo que habían vivido durante los últimos meses, tal y como había predicho Madame Pomfrey. Y no supo porque pero eso le dolió tanto. Desde el día en que Hermione había cometido la locura de quitarse la memoria, él había guardado la vana esperanza de que el hechizo no hubiera funcionado. Cada día transcurrido después de ese suceso habían sido una tortura para él. La culpabilidad y el horror lo asfixiaban, el dolor se hacía presente en cada uno de sus latidos.

—¿No recuerdas nada? ¿nada?—Preguntó él , sentándose nuevamente pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hermione. Allí, con el rostro expectante y el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada lucía más frágil y más hermosa que nunca. Quería abrazarla, quería protegerla. Durante esos días en que permaneció inconsciente no había sido capaz de pensar en otra que no fueran ella y sus labios. La había extrañado más que nunca.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por pensar y el rostro pálido y despectivo de un joven se dibujo claramente en su retina.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Harry soltó un largo suspiro de pesar e intentó reprimir sin mucho éxito los celos que empezaban a carcomerlo por dentro como un veneno. Malfoy y él estaban enraizados en una guerra campal. Ese maldito rubio engreído no dejaba de acechar a la castaña. Iba todos los días a verla y se quedaba sentado largas horas junto a su cama sin emitir ninguna palabra. El Gryffindor le había advertido varias veces que se alejará de allí y que los dejará en paz pero el Slytherin hizo caso omiso de sus amenazas. Muchas veces terminaron echándolos de la enfermería porque sus discusiones se volvía feroces y hasta peligrosas. Harry no soportaba la idea de que Draco Malfoy estuviera a más de un metro de su Hermione. Y menos que la tocará.

—Él día de tu accidente, fue él quien te encontró y te trajo hasta la enfermería. Es lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida.

Hermione parpadeó, perpleja.

—Pero...¿por qué? Él me odia. Harry, no entiendo nada, esta situación es desesperante —Contestó ella, escondiendo su rostro con ambas manos. La sensación de sentirse perdida en su propio mundo era terrible.

—Escúchame , todo estará bien. Quédate tranquila, iré a llamar a la señora Pomfrey. Necesita que te examine. — Él se levantó y tomó ambas manos de Hermione, retirándolas suavemente de su rostro—Estará todo bien, ¿confías en mí?

—Claro —Asintió ella dedicándola una sonrisa tímida. Y luego, en un gesto que la dejo completamente atónita, Harry beso su frente con suavidad.

Luego de comunicarle a Madame Pomfrey que Hermione había despertado, esta le ordenó que enfilará hacía su habitación e intentara dormir un rato. Harry no puso ninguna objeción ante tal mandato, ya que se dio cuenta de que el cansancio se había almacenado en su cuerpo como si fuera plomo. Había pasado muchas noches en vela cuidando de Hermione, y su organismo le estaba cobrando con creces ese exceso. Las ojeras que se dibujan en su rostro eran de un profundo color morado y no pasaba un segundo sin que bostezará. Pero su interior, palpitaban dolorosamente un amasijo de sentimientos encontrados que lo hacía sentir más despierto que nunca. Por una lado estaba feliz gracias a que Hermione había despertado y por otro, no podía creer que las castaña hubiera olvidado su amor por él. Eso no le gustaba nada porque realmente quería estar con ella. Quería amarla pero...¿qué sentido tenía ahora?

Cuando entró a la sala común, el fuego crepitaba suavemente en la chimenea y unos pocos alumnos se había amotinado alrededor de él buscando calor mientras charlaban y reían. Ginny estaba entre ellos y cuando vio que Harry se irrumpía en el lugar, se acercó esbozando un esplendida sonrisa, esa misma que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Cómo esta Hermione? —Preguntó la pelirroja con sincera preocupación.

—Acaba de despertar y no recuerda nada —Le contestó con tristeza—Bueno, casi nada. A Malfoy si que lo recuerda muy bien.

Ginny lo miró un poco extrañada sin saber como interpretar su última frase. En las últimas semanas, luego de aquella larga conversación que ambos mantuvieron bajo el gran olmo que bordeaba el lago, Harry se había mostrado muy atento y cordial con ella pero lo sentía más lejano que nunca. Él no le reprochaba nada ni siquiera hacía alusión al motivo de su rompimiento. Pero aquella frase llena de rencor hacía Draco no podía deberse más que a un acceso de celos. Aunque lejos estaba de saber que ese acceso de celos no era motivado por ella.

—¿Podemos hablar, Harry? —Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta una de las butacas cercanas al fuego.

—Claro —Contestó él con cansancio mientras se dejaba arrastrar, sólo quería dormir.

—Harry —Ella lo miró con firmeza una vez que estuvieron sentados— ¿Aún me amas? —Preguntó directamente. El moreno guardó silencio por un largo rato y ella no pronunció ni una palabra porque no lo quería presionar. Ni incomodarlo. El Gryffindor había evitado pensar en ello desde que terminaron porque rememorar el motivo de su rompimiento le generaba un dolor agudo que no era capaz de soportar. Sólo con mirar a Ginny sentía una ganas locas de tomarla por la cintura y besarla hasta que los dos se olvidarán del mundo y de aquello que los había separado pero no podía. No podía porque tampoco podía olvidar.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —Tampoco contestó a esa pregunta—Quiero que sepas que a pesar de que no estemos juntos, yo no te voy a olvidar. Fuiste mi primer amor Harry, el primero y el más importante. Siempre te voy a amar. Sé que te lastime y que...

—No diga más nada Ginny porque sólo logras profundizar una herida que aún esta muy fresca. Ya te he perdonado pero aún no puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste. Y si quieres saberlo, no te he olvidado porque es casi imposible hacerlo en tan poco tiempo, te quiero como siempre...

Ella no lo dejo decir una palabra más, ya que enrolló su brazos en el cuello de él y buscó sus labios con decisión. Harry se dejo hacer aunque algo en él era diferente. Mientras recorría con sus manos la cintura y la espalda de la pelirroja sólo podía pensar en Hermione. En lo suave que era su piel y en la cálida dulzura de sus labios y su cuello. En el aroma tan propio de su cabello enmarañado. Cerraba los ojos casi inconscientemente para imaginar que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era su mejor amiga.

Merlín, ¿qué me está sucediendo? Se preguntó. "Comienzas a amar a Hermione en el momento equivocado" Le contestó una voz que no supo de donde provenía

—No recuerdas nada —Afirmó el rubio de Slytherin cuando vio como se dibujaba la perplejidad en el rostro de Hermione al verlo acercarse a su cama sin ningún tipo de resquemor. La muchacha estaba completamente azorada por el tono de voz _casi_ amable con el que se había dirigido a ella, carente de toda arrogancia o soberbia. Hasta sonreía de una manera sardónica que se le hacía agradable. No parecía el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre, ese que siempre tenía una broma mordaz con la que herirla o insulto cruel para intentar humillarla. Sus ojos grises, siempre muertos, estaban iluminados por una especie de rara alegría que su lógica no supo interpretar.

—Creo que no, lo siento —Contestó sin saber muy bien ni que decir ni como dirigirse a él. No tenía idea de que había pasado entre ellos como para que su relación se volviera afable y cercana pero sin duda tenía que haber sido algo muy significativo y muy fuerte para ambos. ¿Qué clase de poder había sido capaz de derribar ese muro de odio y prejuicios que siempre se irguió entre ellos? ¿Qué clase de magia había sido capaz de unirlos a pesar de tantas diferencias y después de ser acérrimos enemigos durante tanto tiempo? Sentía que en su interior se encontraba la respuesta pero no lograba recordar.

—¿Tanto te sorprendo que no eres capaz de articular ninguna palabra más? ¿tú? —Se rio él mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la cama. Hermione se sintió terriblemente irritada frente a tal atrevimiento, para ella Malfoy seguía siendo el ser más desagradable que había tenido la desgracia de conocer— ¡No me mires con esa cara, Granger!

—Deberías irte Malfoy, debes saber que para mí es como si nada hubiera cambiado. Yo te veo como el mismo petulante y engreído de siempre, el mismo que me llamo sangre sucia y que me despreció durante. ¿Crees que puedo hacer como si no pasara nada y fuéramos amigos de toda la vida?

—Esperaba un planteo así de tu parte —Dijo Draco mientras esbozaba un sonrisa enigmática—No sería muy propio de ti no pedir explicaciones. Claro, la muy inteligente y lógica Hermione. Veo que vuelves a ser la de siempre y eso de alguna forma me alegra. No sabes cuanto te hacía falta.

Las extrañas palabras de Malfoy la inquietaron un poco pero no debía confiar en él hasta descubrir el verdadero motivo por el que repentinamente se había olvidado de todos sus prejuicios y de todas las enseñanzas de sus padres para aventurarse a entablar una amistad con la sangre sucia a la que más detestaba. No tenía sentido. No tenía ni un poco de coherencia. Draco pudo notar como Hermione adoptaba esa actitud pensativa que tanto le agradaba ver en ella. Fruncía el ceño suavemente y apretaba los labios con delicadeza en un gesto absolutamente adorable. Últimamente no podía dejar de notar todos esos matices tan absolutamente desquiciantes y tan terriblemente tierno en cada uno de sus movimientos y en cada una de sus muecas. Hermione Granger ya no le era indiferente, ni un poco.

—Me dijeron que al primero al que recordaste al despertar fue a mí, eso tiene que deberse a algo...¿no te parece?

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente al escucharlo decir eso, Draco Malfoy no tendría que saber nada sobre eso porque, porque...

"—_Bésame, Hermione —Ella lo miró como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir, como si estuviera loco. _

—_¿Qué? —Él le respondió cubriendo sus labios con los suyos dulcemente. La beso de una manera muy tierna y muy suave, como si quisiera borrar todas sus heridas. Aún así se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro afilado y aristocrático de Draco Malfoy como gotas de cristal" _

¿Sería verídico ese recuerdo o sería sólo una ilusión que había creado su mente? Era imposible que ella sintiera algo por Draco Malfoy y era aún más increíble que Draco Malfoy sintiera algo por ella. Él sólo hecho de besarlo se le hacía inconcebible y absurdo...incorrecto. Debía ser una mentira, tenía que ser una mentira. Pero aunque quisiera negarlo, su corazón latía con mucho más fuerza cuando rememoraba esa escena. ¿Por qué estaría llorando en aquel sueño? ¿Qué le causaría tanto dolor como para refugiarse entre sus brazos?

Él alzo su mano pálida y fría para acariciar su rostro pero la detuvo justo a mitad de camino como si dudara de lo que iba a hacer. Hermione buscó su mirada mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba frente a la necesidad de contacto físico. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿desde cuando esos sentimientos estaban ahí?. Sentía ganas de llorar, sentía ganas de gritar, sentía ganas de atraer a Draco Malfoy hacía si y abrazarlo con fuerza para no dejarlo escapar. Quería curar sus heridas, quería protegerlo pero, pero...eso no era lo correcto. Alzó su mano para entrelazarla con la del rubio. El contacto con su piel hizo que se estremeciera y que un recuerdo fugaz y repentino llegará a su mente.

"—_No tienes porque mentir, Hermione —Dijo con una voz aterciopelada._ _Draco se acercó a ella frente a la sorpresa de todo y la tomó por la cintura como si fuera de su propiedad."_

—Malfoy...—Dijo ella sintiéndose mareada de repente. No podría explicar lo que sucedía con ella, estaba completamente desorientada. Un sentimiento grande como el mar se aunaba en su pecho y estaba tan enraizado a su interior que casi le significaba un dolor físico. Era un sentimiento que pugnaba por salir pero que no estaba dirigido a nadie, que no tenía nombre ni propietario. O al menos no que ella recordara. ¿Era amor, era el amor olvidado que había sentido por Draco Malfoy?—Tú y yo éramos, estábamos...

No, no, ella no hubiera sido de capaz de traicionar de esa manera ni a Harry ni a Ron. Ellos no merecían que se hubiera enamorado de su peor enemigo. ¿Lo sabrían? ¿Les habría causado algún daño?. No soportaba esa idea, no la soportaba pero...¿qué otra explicación podía tener?

—¿Qué hicimos Malfoy? ¿Hasta que extremo llegamos? —Él la miró con anhelo, malinterpretando lo que ella quería decir.

—Sólo esto —Le respondió con suavidad y se inclino sobre ella para besarla. Antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, la voz furiosa y amplificada de Harry se oyó desde la puerta de la enfermería. Y ahogado por ese sonido llegó a los oídos de Draco un fuerte sollozo por parte de Ginny.

Sus manos están entrelazadas Pensó Harry mientras cerraba sus manos en dos puños.

**Sus labios están tan cerca Pensó Ginny mientras las lágrimas caían sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Es tan hermosa cuando llora Pensó Draco mientras el corazón se le partía al ver llorar a Ginny. **

Harry...

—Aléjate de ella Malfoy.


	13. Un sentimiento sin dueño

**Egoísta**

—Aléjate de ella, Malfoy — Dijo Harry mientras sentía como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Un espasmo furioso recorrió su cuerpo al pesar que el maldito Slytherin había intentado besar a su Hermione. Ginny, a su lado, emitía sollozos ahogados y se cubría el rostro con las manos como si estuviera horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver. Eso lo sorprendió, nunca había visto llorar a la pelirroja por algo que no fuera la muerte de Fred pero… ¿qué diablos importaba la Weasley en ese momento? ¡Draco Malfoy quería quitarle a su mejor amiga! ¡Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus labios habían estado a tan sólo unos centímetros segundos atrás! Le temblaba el cuerpo de simple impotencia, de furia, de dolor, de celos. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo siendo corrompido por ese sentimiento. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo había pasado hacía tan solo tres minutos y él no lograba asimilar la situación. No quería pensar bajo ninguna circunstancia que Hermione sintiera algo por el rubio, no soportaba la idea de que ella hubiera querido besar a alguien más. Porque ella le amaba a él aunque no lo recordará. Tenía que amarlo. En su interior la rabia lo estaba consumiendo y luchaba contra sí mismo para no dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos y cometer una locura delante de Ginny.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grandes y castaños llenos de confusión y vergüenza. Quería matar a Malfoy, quería torturarlo hasta que suplicara por piedad sólo por el hecho de haberse atrevido a tocar a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que desataba en él una gama de sentimientos tan intensos que no conocían límites. Ellos no podían estar juntos, simplemente no podían. Pero la manera firme con la que el Slytherin sostenía la mano de la castaña lo hizo dudar.

"Va a luchar por ella, no se va a apartar del camino fácilmente" Comprendió. El corazón presionaba contra su pecho y le quitaba el aire. La sola idea lo volvía loco, lo enfermaba. Aún así, los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban posados en Ginny y pudo vislumbrar en ellos un matiz de anhelo. La gran tensión entre ambos podía palparse en el aire y también entendió que el sentimiento que los unía iba mucho más allá de lo lógico. Saber eso todavía le dolía en lo más profundo, porque todavía amaba profundamente a su ex novia ¿De qué manera ese maldito había logrado quitarle a las dos?

—No puedes hacerme esto, Draco —Dijo la pelirroja con una voz muy sentida. Harry experimentó una sensación de enorme desconsuelo al escucharla, esas palabras fueron como miles de dagas llenas de ponzoña clavándose directamente en su corazón.

—No te estoy haciendo nada, Weasley —Dijo él con voz seca y gélida—La relación que pueda o no tener con Hermione no les incumbe.

—Draco, no seas así, tenemos que hablar… —Ginny comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y le daban un aspecto frágil y hermoso. Harry pudo ver a Malfoy titubear un poco y por la fracción de un segundo pudo apreciar como un dolor inmenso encendía su rostro.

"Cuanta fortaleza, la misma fortaleza que tuvo Hermione" Se dijo Harry. Desvió su mirada hacía la castaña que no entendía nada y que observaba el espectáculo sin atreverse a hablar, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y desorientada. "Cuan fuerte has sido durante este último tiempo ¿no?, estando a mi lado sin vacilar aunque por dentro el dolor te quebrará, te rompiera. Seguiste amándome hasta que rozaste el límite de lo imposible, seguiste amándome a pesar de que el amor que sentías por mí te consumiera, te desgastará, te desgarrará. Siempre firme, siempre leal, siempre tú. Y yo, y yo me dedique a lastimarte, a romperte el corazón…mil veces"

—Ginny —Dijo Draco nuevamente—Me parece que ya nos han hecho demasiado daño.

Ella se paró en seco ante la contestación del rubio. ¿Cómo una frase podía tener tanta verdad? La bella Gryffindor amaba al Slytherin de una manera en que nunca lo había amado a él. Con desenfreno, con frenesí, con libertad, con locura. "El amor es eso, es la locura que llevó a Hermione a borrarse la memoria, el amor y mi egoísmo"

Un golpe de dolorosa certeza hizo que Harry se viera a sí mismo tal y como había sido con Hermione. Un egoísta incapaz de corresponder los sentimientos de su mejor amiga pero que aún así la había mantenido atada a él para que no lo olvidara. La había torturado con sus exigencias, con sus necesidades. La había atormentado hasta destruir completamente todo lo que Hermione era. No la merecía, no merecía ese amor tan verdadero e incondicional que ella le había ofrecido.

—Harry —Le llamó ella con una voz llena de vergüenza. ¡Era él quien debería sentirse avergonzado!, ¡era él quien debería sentirse un miserable!"—Harry, por favor…

Él sólo se giró sin oírla, quería escapar de allí para no tener que mirarla a los ojos. Quería escapar de allí porque era y había sido un cobarde por no querer aceptar sus sentimientos. Quería escapar de Hermione, de Ginny, de Malfoy y de sí mismo.

—Harry —Dijo Ginny pensándose la culpable de sus lágrimas. ¿En qué momento se había complicado y tergiversado tanto la relación entre los cuatro?

Quería escapar pero no tenía donde refugiarse porque su refugio siempre había sido Hermione. La que había secado sus lágrimas y escuchado sus quejas, resguárdalo entre sus brazos cuando no quería salir al mundo porque el suyo propio estaba destruido. Se sintió tan sólo que el miedo lo paralizo por un momento.

Ginny no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una sensación tan espantosa, tenía a las dos personas que más amaba en la misma habitación pero ninguno reparaba en ella. La mirada de odiosa decepción que le dedicaba su Draco le dolía en lo más profundo pero no soportaba ver a Harry tan herido y tan derrotado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Perdóname por esto —Dijo clavando su mirada firme en la de su ex novio—Draco, ven conmigo…por favor —Rogó Ginny mientras Harry sentía como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Dios, ¿qué le sucedía? Amaba a la pelirroja tanto como antes pero no podía reprimir el deseo que tenía por correr hacía Hermione y besarla hasta que se quedarse sin aliento, hasta borrar todas las cicatrices que había infringido en su corazón.

—Harry, no te vayas, quédate conmigo. No entiendo nada…nada. Quiero que me cuentes que me pasa, que nos pasó a todos —Pidió Hermione quedamente, al borde de las lágrimas.

El pedido casi desesperado de su mejor amiga borró cualquier otro sentimiento de la mente de Harry, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca y no podía fallarle otra vez. Se acercó a su cama y le indicó con la mirada a Malfoy que se fuera de allí.

—Volveré más tarde —Le señalo a Hermione y ella sólo asintió sintiéndose completamente perdida, extraña. Ginny sólo le dirigió una mirada de triste culpabilidad a Harry y salió tras el rubio rápidamente.

—Lo siento Harry, está situación es horrible pero es que yo no entiendo nada…nada —Dijo ella con pesar cuando él se sentó en la silla contigua a su cama—Quiero recordar pero la señora Pomfrey dice que no tengo que forzarme, que tal vez pueda recuperar mis…

— ¿Ibas a besar a Malfoy por eso? —Le contestó crudamente casi sin querer pero enseguida se arrepintió. No podía evitarlo porque estaba enfermo de celos.

—No, no pero mi relación con él cambio tanto que no pude evitar preguntarme si sería porque…

—Malfoy y tú no han tenido nada, sólo eran amigos porque…porque se entendían —Respondió Harry amargamente.

—Creo que hoy recordé algo pero… ¡yo no puedo creer haber hecho eso porque nunca los traicionaría de esa manera a ti y a Ron!

— ¿Qué recordaste? —Preguntó él sintiéndose vencido e irritado.

—Que Malfoy me beso antes, que me pidió que lo besará…él estaba llorando… —Le confesó Hermione un poco confundida como si no estuviera muy segura de ese acceso de lucidez. Harry se levantó precipitadamente de la silla mientras cerraba sus manos en dos puños. La ira estallo como dinamita en su interior al escuchar lo que le contaba su mejor amiga, una furia ciega se adueño nuevamente de todos sus sentidos.

—Harry…

No, no, no. Cálmate, se dijo él y volvió a sentarse. Se estaba comportando como un idiota y como un inmaduro.

—Malfoy está enamorado de Ginny, Hermione —Le contó directamente y ella lo miró completamente anonada—Ella estuvo con él durante la segunda guerra y también mientras estaba conmigo, por eso terminamos.

— ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Cómo estás tú? —Le contestó ella mientras su rostro se contraía de preocupación.

—Nada bien pero eso no es lo que importa…lo que me importa, Hermione, es que permitas que yo te ayude a recordar. No Malfoy ni ningún otro, sólo yo….

Se esforzaría, haría que ella aprendiera a amarlo nuevamente. Volvería a despertar en ella esos sentimientos que dormían bajo un hechizo de olvido. Lograría merecerla, lograría amarla.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —Lo llamaba Ginny mientras lo seguía por los serpenteantes pasillos de Hogwarts— ¿No me vas a escuchar? ¡Draco!

Él se detuvo sólo por un momento y se giro para enfrentarla con los ojos brillantes de ira.

— ¿No me dejaras en paz, Comadreja pobretona? —Le preguntó él con desdén haciendo que ella sonriera irónicamente.

—No es justo que el amor nos convierta en unos monstruos.

—Entre nosotros nunca hubo amor.

—Sí que lo hubo y lo hay, tú lo sabes muy bien Draco. —Cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera, el rubio sentía que todo su cuerpo se erizaba y que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Ella era su gran debilidad.

—No seas ridícula, tú amas a tu San Potter… —Le dijo él y se dispuso a seguir su camino sin prestarle más atención.

— ¡No seas ridículo tú, no podrás olvidarme sólo por estar con Hermione un tiempo! ¡Draco, nosotros no podemos olvidarnos! ¡No funciona así!

— ¡Y dime, ¿cómo funciona entonces? —Le gritó él, ya harto de su discurso y de su presencia. Cansado de que pudiera hacer de él lo que ella quería.

—Así… —Lo abrazó por el cuello rápidamente y lo beso con una pasión descontrolada—Quiero estar contigo, Draco, búscame a la medianoche en el mismo lugar de siempre.


	14. Egoísmo

¡Hola a todas/os! Gracias por cada uno de sus maravillosos comentarios y por seguir la historia. Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo porque me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia. He leído ya que varias veces me han recomendado separar las escenas y el problema es que en el documento de Word lo hago pero cuando lo subo aquí el formato cambia. ¿Alguien me puede decir cómo puedo hacer para separar los cambios de escena? ¡Gracias y miles de besos!

**Dualidad**

Las sombras que proyectaban los susurrantes árboles que bordeaban la entrada al bosque prohibido eran oscuras e incitantes. La cálida brisa nocturna le agitaba el cabello y le traía un aroma a primavera naciente que calmaba un poco los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Era una noche hermosa que encantaba los sentidos. Hasta del silencio se desprendía una especie de magia irresistible. La luna de plata etérea brillaba con orgullo en el firmamento, iluminando el camino hacia el sauce boxeador, hacía la Casa de Los Gritos, hacia el sitio que había sido testigo de mucho de sus encuentros furtivos. Los jardines de Hogwarts parecían cobrar vida en aquellas horas de la madrugada como si fueran un paraje antiguo, eterno y desconocido.

La hierba tierna recién brotada cedía como una alfombra de terciopelo bajo sus pies, acallando sus pasos mientras se dirigía al lugar de la cita. Si llegaban a descubrirlos estarían en graves problemas pero él confiaba en que la oscuridad los ocultará de miradas entrometidas y curiosas.

Mientras se acercaba a la zona en la que se erguía aquel extraño árbol al que le tenía un cariño inexplicable, busco de una ojeada la figura de Ginny Weasley. No estaba ahí. Quizás se había arrepentido a último momento, quizás él había sido un idiota por acudir a su llamado sin pensarlo dos veces. Se giró para volver al castillo pero al hacerlo se topó de frente con la mirada castaña y decidida de la Gryffindor. Una sonrisa hermosa encendía su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna.

—Viniste —Le dijo con alegría. Su cabello de un color rojo intenso le caía lacio sobre la espalda como una cascada de fuego. Aunque llevaba puesta la sencilla túnica de su Casa, para Draco estaba más hermosa que nunca. Era un tonto por pretender que podría olvidarla, ellos nunca podrían olvidarse. Era desesperante el saber que todos sus intentos de dejarla atrás serían completamente vanos.

— ¿Creías que no iba a venir? —Le preguntó con sarcasmo. Ella sabía de sobra que nunca sería capaz de negarle nada. A su pesar, Ginny lo conocía demasiado bien.

—No sabía su tu orgullo te lo permitiría.

—Creo que mi orgullo se fue por un caño hace mucho tiempo, cuando decidí acostarme por primera vez con una traidora de la sangre. —Ella retrocedió unos pasos ante su insulto y una mueca de enojo cruzó por su rostro. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele que te diga la verdad?

—No, lo que me duele es que sigas siendo un cretino después de todo. —Lo enfrentó una pelirroja completamente furiosa. El tono que uso para dirigirse a él fue tan áspero como el que empleaba años atrás cuando todavía lo odiaba. — ¡No vine aquí para discutir contigo…!

—Eso es verdad, viniste aquí para acostarte conmigo que es bastante diferente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Potter no sabe cómo hacerlo?

— ¡Estoy aquí porque te necesito, Draco! —Le dijo ella ignorando el comentario despectivo hacía su ex novio.

—Es interesante que recuerdes que me necesitas después de tanto tiempo ¿no? Justo cuando Potter te deja porque lo traicionaste conmigo. En el mismo momento en el que yo decido que quiero a Hermione y no a ti…

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada desafiante pero por dentro acababa de sentir como se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. No iba a darle el gusto de verla llorar otra vez por sus palabras.

—Está bien si eso es lo quieres —Dijo levantando la barbilla con altivez y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde. Amaba a Malfoy más de lo que quería admitir, lo amaba con un amor doloroso que la destruía y la avergonzaba. De la misma manera en que él Slytherin la quería a ella. Su romance significaba un peso muerto para sus almas y para sus vidas porque su historia era imposible. Era una historia imposible porque sus familias se odiaban, era imposible porque ellos mismos querían convencerse de ello.

Ginny hizo ademán de irse aunque realmente quería quedarse a su lado para siempre. Giró sobre sus talones. Iba a comenzar a alejarse cuando unos brazos fuertes y posesivos detuvieron su huída. Draco la había abrazado desde atrás.

—Perdóname —Le susurró al oído. Ginny pudo sentir como cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba. —Yo también te necesito pero no puedo olvidar la manera en que seguiste a Potter cuando descubrió lo nuestro, no puedo olvidar como te quedaste callada como si yo no te importara.

—Yo no puedo olvidar que quisiste besar a Hermione. Ella es genial y muy inteligente, es una gran persona pero no es para ti. Tú estás hecho para amarme a mí —Le confesó ella en voz baja.

—Yo pienso lo mismo respecto a tu relación con el Cara Rajada —Ginny suspiró. Draco la apretó suavemente contra sí como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fundieran para siempre. Depositó un beso suave en su cuello y aspiró ese aroma floral que tanto amaba.

—Ya no existe ninguna relación entre Harry y yo, Draco. Él me dejo y yo no pienso volver a buscarlo… Aunque el mundo se nos venga encima quiero estar contigo, te elijo a ti sobre todos. Voy a luchar por estar a tu lado.

Esas palabras dejaron descolocado a Draco que giró nuevamente a la pelirroja para dejarla frente a ella. Acarició su rostro con anhelo, casi con desesperación. Tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello rojo de Ginny y lo ubico detrás de su oreja.

—Sabes que eso no puede ser. Soy un Malfoy —Dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto. Ginny frunció el ceño, visiblemente airada.

—No creo que eso te importara cuando intentaste besar a Hermione —Le contestó alejándose de él tanto como su voluntad le permitía. — ¡Si no eres capaz de dejar de lados tus prejuicios sobre la sangre…!

— ¡No son prejuicios Ginny, es mi familia! ¡Son mis padres! ¡Ellos no aceptarían nunca que yo estuviera contigo!

— ¡Claro que lo harían, gracias a Harry es que ellos hoy no están pudriéndose en Azkaban! ¿Crees que mi familia estará muy feliz al saber que te quiero? ¿Crees que mis hermanos lo aceptarán? ¡Pero estoy decidida a enfrentarme a eso! ¿No era lo que querías que hiciera?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Ginny no lo entendía? Claro, ella era una maldita Gryffindor, una maldita temeraria y justamente la valentía no era algo que a él le sobrara.

—No es tan fácil —Respondió secamente.

— ¡Entonces dime porque diablos me seguiste buscando cuando sabias que no podrías estar conmigo por culpa de tu maldita cobardía! ¡Me llevaste hasta el límite, hiciste que dude de mis propios sentimientos por Harry! ¡Yo estaba feliz con él pero tú no dejaste de insistir, de provocarme! ¡Una vez que encontré una alternativa para solucionarlo, para que podamos ser felices juntos, tú mismo te encargas de entrometerte en nuestro camino, de seguir complicándolo todo aún más!

Le gritó con furia y el cínico tuvo el coraje de sonreír. Ginny hubiera podido darle una patada ¿qué clase de enfermiza relación tenían? Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, matándose con las miradas. Castaño ardiente de furia contra gris helado de resignación. Malfoy la tomó con brusquedad de la muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo aunque ella se resistiera.

—Suéltame —Le ordenó.

—Cállate —Le dijo él y la beso. Fuerte, ardiente, de una manera que la desquiciaba y que la hacía perder el norte. La besaba de esa manera segura, posesiva e intensa que ella tanto amaba. Sin contenerse, sin frenarse, sin tratarla como a una muñequita de cristal.

La primavera había llegado a Hogwarts nuevamente. Esa tarde los jardines del gran castillo bullían de vida y de una alegría que hacía tiempo no ser respiraba. Todos los alumnos de último año disfrutaban de un relajante momento de paz que no podían encontrar en la semana a causa de sus EXTASIS. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna no eran la excepción.

Los cuatro estaban sentados bajo ese gran árbol que bordeaba el lago, un olmo inmenso que era para ellos una especie de refugio. Hermione reposaba su espalda en el tronco mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de Harry, que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la falda de su mejor amiga. Los ojos verdes del Gryffindor se perdían en el intenso azul del cielo. El vaivén de las cálidas manos que desordenaban su pelo le producía una sensación tan enorme de tranquilidad que no se comparaba con nada. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad o casi pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan bien.

Su mejor amigo hablaba sin parar con la rubia de Ravenclaw, contándole quien sabe que cosas. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tanto que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Parecía una locura pero…todo todo lo que rodeaba a Luna Lovegood era una locura.

A pesar de que sus amigos no dejaban de parlotear ajenos al mundo, Hermione y él estaban envueltos en un silencio cómodo del que sólo formaban parte ellos dos. Su relación había vuelto a ser la de siempre, y no sabía si eso lo alegraba o lo deprimía. Porque extrañaba tenerla de otra manera, extrañaba sentir el calor de sus labios. Era una tortura para Harry tanta cercanía porque no tenía idea de cómo respondería Hermione si él se atreviera a romper los límites de su amistad. Y ya casi no soportaba más no poder gritarle que ella lo amaba aunque no lo supiera, aunque no lo recordará.

Desde el día que Hermione salió de la enfermería, él no la había dejado sola por mucho tiempo. La acompañaba hasta a la biblioteca y la llenaba de atenciones, de mimos, como nunca antes. Esperaba que de esa manera ella lograra recordar algo que aprendiera a quererlo nuevamente. Creía estar volviéndose loco pero cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a su mejor amiga él se encargaba de espantarlo. Le aterraba la sola idea de que ella se enamorará de alguien más, estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo. En los momentos menos indicados asaltaba a la castaña siempre con la misma pregunta: _"Hermione, ¿te gusta algún chico?" _Ella lo miraba entre azorada y cansada _"No, Harry, ya te dije que no ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta?"_

—Hermione —La llamó dijo en un susurro— ¿Eres feliz?

Su mejor amiga esbozó una leve sonrisa ante la extrañeza de ese cuestionamiento. Harry últimamente se comportaba así de raro, demasiado cariñoso y demasiado absorbente. Eso no la molestaba, es más, la hacía sentirse muy bien.

—Tengo la sensación de que hace tiempo no me sentía tan bien, Harry —Le contestó ella aunque interiormente se sentía un poco inquieta, como si hubiera algo que todos le ocultaran. Supuestamente ella había perdido la memoria en un circunstancia extraña pero su intuición le decía que no era así.

— ¡Hey, hey, ustedes! —Les reclamó Ron un poco enojado— ¿No les parece que últimamente se pasan mucho tiempo hablando en susurros? ¡Ya parecen Ginny y tú cuando habían empezado a salir, Harry!

—No seas tonto, Ron —Dijo Hermione, riendo un poco—Y en todo caso tú y Luna también parecen Harry y Ginny cuando apenas habían comenzado a salir.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello pero la rubia no pareció darse por aludida.

—Hermione —Pidió ella soñadoramente— ¿No me acompañas a buscar Nargles en la otra orilla del lago? Acabo de verlos volar sobre la cabeza de Cadwallader.

—Claro —Le contestó una perpleja Hermione mientras empujaba suavemente a Harry para que retire su cabeza de su falda. El pelinegro maldijo interiormente pero obedeció sin rechistar. A veces Luna podía resultar muy inoportuna y también Ron. Eran tal para cual.

Al verla alejarse se sintió frustrado. ¿Cómo diablos habían terminado así? Por las barbas de Merlín, era Hermione. Hermione, la misma Hermione de siempre, la niña marimandona que Ron y él detestaban tanto durante sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts. La misma Hermione a la que había salvado del Troll en el baño de chicas, la misma Hermione que el basilisco había petrificado en segundo año, que había pasado toda una noche enseñándole a realizar el encantamiento convocador para el torneo de los tres magos. No era una chica sexy, no era una chica que se quitara a los admiradores de encima, no era ni siquiera la chica más divertida o amable que conocía. Tenía muy mal genio, era irónica, sarcástica y tenía un aire de superioridad que a veces era exasperante. Harry no entendía el porqué de toda su tonta y ridícula fijación con ella. Pero ahí estaba, como una presencia constante en su corazón.

La vio a lo lejos, acuclillada junto a Luna que revolvía las piedras buscando quien sabe qué clase de criatura mágica inexistente. Aunque no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera la rubia de Ravenclaw, Hermione la acompañaba. Siempre tan bondadosa, tan buena amiga. Una sensación agradable le erizo la piel.

Su cabeza daba vueltas a un ritmo frenético. ¡No podía ser! ¡Se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amiga! Hermione, la única persona que nunca le había abandonado, la única que lo conocía casi mejor que él mismo.

Y cuando aceptó la posibilidad de que aquello fuera real, y no solo un sueño surrealista, se sintió con ganas de reír. Con ganas de vivir. Se sintió nervioso y extasiado al mismo tiempo como si hubiera descubierto algo que hacía mucho tiempo buscaba. Hermione no era sexy, no se quitaba los admiradores de encima, no era especialmente divertida ni amable y muchas veces era sarcástica y resultaba exasperante. Sin embargo, en aquel momento pensó que era preciosa, que era asombrosamente inteligente, que no hubiera podido vivir sin su ironía o sin sus aires marimandones.

Hacía poco tiempo atrás pensaba que enamorarse de Hermione no iba a ser difícil pero al final había resultado más sencillo de lo que nunca imaginó.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar —Le dijo Ron con una voz muy poco corriente en él— ¿qué es lo que pasa entre Hermione y tú? Lo digo enserio, se ven como muy…_acaramelados_. —Pronunció esa palabra como si era imposible que se reuniese en una oración con los nombres de sus mejores amigos.

—Estás imaginando cosas Ron, nada ha cambiado entre Hermione y yo —Le contestó, incomodo con la conversación.

—No soy tonto Harry, no me gustaría saber que me están escondiendo algo. Ustedes dos… —Sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas nuevamente.

— ¿Aún sientes algo por Hermione? Yo creí que habías empezado a salir con Luna —Le contestó fríamente. El pelirrojo no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada.

—Yo no… —Balbuceó él—Luna no tiene nada que ver ni tampoco mis sentimientos por Hermione.

—Respóndeme —Le exigió Harry.

— ¡No siento nada por Hermione pero no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo me oculte cosas! ¡Veo como la miras Harry, no te separas ni dos segundos de ella! ¡No sé si me gusta la idea de que estén juntos!

— ¿Qué tendría de malo? —Le gritó mientras se levantaba— ¡Si tú no estás enamorado de ella no tiene nada de malo! ¿Por qué tendría que molestarte? ¡Más bien fíjate en como Dean Thomas mira a Luna, eso sí debería enojarte!

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Le contestó, levantándose a su vez— ¿¡Me admites que quieres a Hermione! —Harry comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo sin responderle pero con Ron pisándole los talones.

La espalda le chocaba contra la pared de piedra de aquel pasillo desierto por culpa de la presión que ejercía el cuerpo del rubio sobre el de ella. Draco la estaba besando tan intensamente que Ginny sentía que se iba a ahogar pero no quería que pare.

—Dile a la estúpida de Astoria Greengrass que se aleje de ti porque conocerá mi mocomurciélago si no lo hace —Dijo ella una vez que se separaron.

—Astoria es la única amiga que tengo en Slytherin, Ginny. Los demás sólo se limitan a esquivarme la mirada.

Ella no le respondió y lo volvió a besar con pasión. No podías evitarlo, le encantaba la sensación de estar enredada entre sus brazos fuertes. Ese hombre la volvía loca de deseo y era sólo suyo. Única y exclusivamente suyo.

— ¡No puedes estar enamorado de Hermione, Harry, es como una hermana para…! —Sólo alcanzaron a escuchar esa frase inacabada salir de la boca de Ron antes que él y su mejor amigo irrumpieron en aquel pasillo vacio en el que alguna vez la habían encontrado con Dean Thomas.

Ron sintió el peso de la traición cayéndole como una lluvia ácida sobre el cuerpo. Sus ojos se encendieron de furia y de decepción. Harry se sintió embargado de otra sensación muy diferente, la de una tristeza infinita. ¿Cómo podía explicar que a pesar de amar a Hermione, la imagen de Ginny besando a Draco había logrado romperle el corazón…una vez más?


	15. Dualidad

**Sentimientos confusos**

— ¿Con él te traicionó Ginny, Harry? ¿Fue con este maldito hurón? —Le gritó Ron mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo intenso. Su mejor amigo no le respondió, se limitó a mirar el piso como si allí se encontraran todas las respuestas que estaba buscando. Tenía las manos apretadas en dos puños y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro aunque intentara reprimirlas — ¡Respóndeme, Harry!

— ¿Acaso tengo que contestarte? —Le dijo con una voz sombría, carente de emoción alguna.

La mirada que les dirigía Ginny era firme y valiente, aunque en el fondo, ver a su ex novio sufrir por ella le causaba un dolor terrible. Aún así, los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban le conferían una seguridad inquebrantable que le quitaba el miedo, que la liberaba de todas sus cadenas. Se sentía capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo si Draco estaba junto a ella, incluso a su familia.

— ¡Y tú! —Se dirigió el pelirrojo a su hermana menor— ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Con este…con este! —No pudo terminar la frase porque la ira le cortaba la voz. No lograba entender como Ginny había sido capaz de traicionar al hombre al que amó toda la vida con un maldito rastrero que no valía nada como Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! ¡El mismo que siempre se había burlado de su familia! ¡Él mismo que en cada oportunidad que tenía los había despreciado! ¡Él mismo que en quinto año insulto a su madre!

Draco no respondió nada pero sus ojos de hielo fundido brillaron amenazadoramente. Apretó más su abrazo como queriendo proteger a Ginny de la cólera de su hermano. La expresión de Ron era una mezcla entre el horror y la estupefacción.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ¡Le tienes que haber hecho algo! —Gritó una vez más cuando su mente logró hilar esa teoría. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era demasiado irreal, demasiado doloroso. Malfoy seguía sin contestar pero todo el resentimiento acumulado por años hacía aquellos dos apretaba en su pecho y pugnaba por salir. Miró a Ginny temiendo que ella se acobardara y terminara mintiendo una vez más para salvarse.

— ¡No me hizo nada, Ron! Al menos nada que yo no quisiera —Puntualizó con voz firme, apretándose contra el Slytherin pero sin atreverse a mirar a Harry.

Ya nada haría que se aleje de Draco porque había tomado una decisión aunque esa decisión le hubiera desgarrado el alma. Había elegido a la Serpiente sobre él León por más de que los amara a los dos con igual intensidad pero de diferente manera. Ella sabía que su corazón estaba dividido y que no tenía un solo dueño pero no podía seguir lastimándolos con su indecisión. Draco y Harry sufrían el síndrome de amarla demasiado pero alguno tenía que salir perdiendo. Aunque eso fuera eso lo último que Ginny deseaba. ¿Cómo evitarlo ahora si ya había cometido tantos errores? ¿Cómo hacía para no profundizar más las heridas que había infligido en su ex novio? Maldijo a su suerte por llevarlos hasta aquel pasillo en un momento tan inoportuno.

— ¡Eres una cualquiera, Ginny! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Harry! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Al final…! —No pudo terminar la frase porque tanto Ginny como Draco habían sacado sus varitas al escucharlo.

— ¡No te atreves a decirle una palabra más, pobretón! —Ron miró a Ginny totalmente impactado pero no hizo ningún ademán de defenderse. De pronto todo el enojo se había difuminado y quedaba en su boca sólo el agrio sabor de la traición. La cólera se había apagado repentinamente dejando sólo las brasas ardientes de la desilusión.

—Eres mi hermana, Ginny —Le contó como si ella no lo supiera. Su voz había mutado a un tono frío que demostraba lo decepcionado que estaba— Nunca pensé que serías capaz de apuntarme con una varita para defender tu relación con un monstruo como él. Soy parte de tu familia… ¿acaso harás lo mismo cuando papá y mamá se enteren? ¿Serías capaz de eso también?

Draco pudo notar como ella tembló un poco al escucharle decir eso. Las palabras de Ron habían calado profundamente en el espíritu de Ginny. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron por el calor de las lágrimas mientras bajaba su varita. Una dolorosa punzada de comprensión golpeó el pecho del rubio.

—Ginny —La llamó al ver que ella bajaba la mirada. Tomó su mano para infundirle fuerzas.

—Ron, no me parece correcto que le eches todo en cara aquí y ahora. —Dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez— Cálmate y luego hablarás con ella…

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? —Siguió el pelirrojo, sin hacerle caso a su mejor amigo— ¿Qué clase de locura te llevó a traicionarnos de esta manera? ¿Pensabas pasarte toda la vida mintiéndonos para besarte con este asqueroso a escondidas?

— ¡No le digas asqueroso! —Le respondió Ginny volviendo a tomar una actitud fiera luego de que el miedo la paralizara. La idea de que su familia le diera la espalda se le hacía aterradora y se dio cuenta de que ella también terminaría perdiendo algo— ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo, Ron! ¡Me enamoré de Draco! ¿Acaso eso es un pecado tan grave?

Malfoy se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de Ginny al observar como defendía su relación con uñas y dientes. Nunca nadie había hecho algo como eso por él.

—No, Ginny, tu pecado más grande es habernos mentido —Le contestó Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas secas pero ya no lloraba. La pelirroja se tensó inmediatamente ante las palabras de su ex novio y no fue capaz de responderle.

— ¡Es un asqueroso! —Repitió Ron— ¡Y una maldita serpiente! ¡Un narcisista, un egoísta cobarde que sólo es capaz de quererse a sí mismo! ¡Y tú eres una traidora!

Harry puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron que respiraba agitadamente. No podía derrumbarse una vez porque su mejor amigo lo necesitaba. Muy pocas veces había visto llorar a Ron pero en ese momento una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su nariz afilada. Los ojos castaños de Ginny también estaba sollozando ligeramente pero ella tenía a Malfoy que había vuelto a rodearla con sus brazos para no dejarla caer.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sé feliz con este maldito! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero olvídate de que tienes un hermano y cuando él te deje por otra, no vuelvas porque ya no existes para mí —Terminó Ron dejando a su pequeña hermana completamente azorada y al borde del llanto. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue sin esperar a Harry.

—Ya se le pasará Ginny, yo hablaré con él para calmarlo —Le dijo Harry porque verla llorar de esa forma le desangraba el corazón.

—Harry… —Murmuró ella pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Él sólo se giró y se fue de allí porque no creía poder soportar el dolor de verla con otro ni un segundo más.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Qué sucedió? —Le preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda— Ron acaba de pasar como un rayo hacía las habitaciones, él estaba llorando o eso creo… ¿qué te pasa?

—Ginny —Respondió simplemente con la voz apagada y Hermione lo entendió todo. Su mejor amigo se sentó en una de las butacas que estaban junto a la ventana y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto del cielo. Ella lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre consolarlo o dejarlo solo. Harry seguía queriendo a la pequeña Weasley, para saberlo sólo hacía falta mirar como sus ojos chisporroteaba de ternura cada vez que ella estaba cerca. ¿Y por qué el hecho de reparar en eso le dolía tanto?

Claro, el dolor de Harry era el suyo propio. ¿Por qué sería si no? Ella era su amiga, lo era, lo había sido toda la vida. La que lo conocía más que nadie, la única que notaba su tristeza cuando intentaba ocultarla fervientemente; Ella era la que le tendía los brazos en todo momento, expectante de su llegada, atenta a su sentir; a ella fue a quien él recurrió siempre, ella era la que sabía cuidar de él, en los momentos de abatimiento, de soledad; ella era eso, sólo eso... y nada más.

Sí, era su amiga y mirarlo ahí con el dolor dibujado en su rostro, con los ojos muriendo y la sonrisa inexistente, queriendo tanto a Ginny que hasta Hermione podía sentirlo, le generaba una angustia inmensa. Iba a acercarse cuando Harry giró el rostro.

—Ven Hermione, te necesito —Le dijo aunque en realidad hubiera querido expresarle otra cosa muy diferente. "Voy y la traigo" Se dijo Hermione. Ese no era su mejor amigo, ¿dónde estaba su sonrisa? ¿Dónde estaban sus ojos brillantes? No era él, no era y ella lo quería devuelta. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba Ginny? "Voy y la traigo si con eso basta para hacerle feliz" se repitió pero supo que si salía de allí él no podría soportarlo. La impotencia la embargaba. La impotencia de no saber qué hacer pero de querer hacerlo todo. Avanzo un pasó no muy decidida de su elección pero le llegó la señal inconfundible de que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando una lágrima se deslizo por el rostro de Harry. Una lágrima desgarradora, insondable, perturbadora. La lágrima que venció todo el valor que en ese momento al Gryffindor no le servía de nada.

No necesitó más, con pasos apurados fue hasta él, casi corriendo, casi cayendo y extendió sus brazos para aprisionarlo entre ellos; para calmar su dolor y para retenerlo, para siempre. Harry recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione mientras contenía las ganas de llorar porque no entendía que diablos le estaba pasando. ¡Ya no debería sentir nada por Ginny! ¡Debería haberla olvidado!

—No te sientas mal, Harry —Le dijo Hermione como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos—Olvidar a alguien no es tan fácil, necesitaras mucho tiempo para recuperarte pero podrás hacerlo. No te preocupes.

La extrañaba. Extrañaba a Ginny pero también extrañaba a Hermione. Aspiró el aroma de su mejor amiga. Tenerla tan cerca lo calmaba de una forma inexplicable. Enlazó fuertemente sus manos en la cintura de ella, un poco temeroso de que se incomodara pero no fue así. Hermione simplemente se limitó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad.

Tenía que ser fuerte para él y eso no le era una molestia, nunca había sido una molestia. Sólo tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte para soportar su dolor, y valiente, valiente para acercarse y decirle: "¡eh, aquí estoy!".

Poco a poco la tormenta que se había desatado dentro de él al ver a Ginny besando nuevamente a Malfoy se había calmado. Y levantó su rostro para mirar el de su mejor amiga que estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros.

—Hermione… —Le dijo mientras se erguía y tomaba el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus manos. Ella le sonrió suavemente a modo de respuesta aunque el gesto de su mejor amigo la había asombrado. La mirada de él la abrazaba de una manera en que nunca podrían hacerlo sus manos. Y antes de que pudiera entender cómo y porque, él la beso. Suave, muy suave, despacio y anhelante, tomando su barbilla para guiarla, presionándola contra él con su mano libre. Hermione entreabrió los labios y Harry profundizo más el beso, aferrándose a ella fuertemente para que no se alejara, para que no se escapara. Pero la Gryffindor no quería hacerlo aunque no se explicaba porque. Enredó sus manos en el desordenado cabello de él y le respondió de una forma tan desesperada que casi cayeron de las butacas en que estaban sentados. No les importaba si los demás lo miraban, no les importaba nada.

Harry se separó de Hermione, sintiéndose ajeno a todos los ojos azorados que se clavaban en ellos.

—Te amo, Hermione —Le dijo sin reparar que entre todos los curiosos también se encontraba Ginny, que había salido detrás de él unos minutos después de que abandonara el pasillo.


	16. Sentimientos confusos

**Las cuatros puntas de un triángulo **

Hermione se separó lentamente de él. El corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a escapar del pecho. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por una milésima de segundos. Sabía que cuando los abriera, la realidad explotaría sobre ellos como una pompa de jabón. Lo que habían hecho era una locura pero… ¿por sentía la necesidad de volver a hacerlo?

Mientras Harry la besaba, Hermione había experimentado una especie de dejavú. Una sensación intensa y dolorosa que se debatía en su cuerpo como si estuviera encarcelada.

"_Te amo"_Eran dos simples palabras las que habían desatado un torrente de ideas confusas en la mente de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Una catarata de hechos increíbles habían arrasado con ella desde que había despertado. De repente, Ginny y Harry ya no estaban más juntos porque la pelirroja lo había engañado con Draco Malfoy, quien de un día para el otro ya no la despreciaba por ser sangre sucia. Era como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto al revés durante ese tiempo en el que ella permaneció dormida.

No sabía porque pero no lograba encajar bien la piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

¿Qué lógica tenía todo aquello?

Y peor, ahora Harry, luego de haber estado llorando durante un largo rato por su ex novia, le decía que la amaba. De no haber estado tan desorientada, Hermione hubiera reído por lo absurdo de la situación.

Bien, no sabía que había pasado durante el tiempo en el que había estado dormida pero sí estaba segura de algo, para ella era como si el reloj se hubiese detenido.

Draco Malfoy le seguía generando desconfianza y Harry Potter seguía siendo sólo Harry, su mejor amigo. Lo adoraba y la felicidad de él era una de las prioridades de su vida pero no podía verlo como algo más aunque…

Si era así… ¿por qué la seguía atormentando el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos?

—Hermione… _—_Susurró Harry con temor—Di algo…

—No entiendo nada —Le contestó ella parcamente. Cuando hubo reunido el valor necesario para abrir los ojos, notó que él estaba cabizbajo— Hace no más de diez minutos estabas desolado por Ginny y ahora me dices que me amas a mí, Harry. ¿Qué clase de reacción quieres que tenga? No es muy creíble, debes estar…

—¿Confundido? —Terminó él, esbozando una sonrisa resignada—Probablemente, disculpa Hermione, todo esto ha sido un terrible error pero consciente. Yo vi que Ginny estaba entrando a la sala común y por eso dije esa tontería y te bese. Quise que ella supiera como me siento. Tal vez así, viéndome en los brazos de otra, sepa que puede perderme y vuelva conmigo.

Hermione lo miró un tanto azorada sin saber muy bien que responder. La había usado para desquitarse de Ginny y lo peor, es que ella por un momento creyó sus palabras. Las piezas empezaban a encajar pero… ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pura humillación y se levantó de la butaca, airada y ofendida. Las personas que aún estaban en la sala común los miraban disimuladamente sin poder creer lo que sucedía en ese momento.

—¡Qué sepas que yo no soy un objeto al que puedas usar de la manera que mejor te convenga, Harry Potter! No me interesa entrar en ese jueguito que se traen Malfoy, Ginny y tú. No quiero ser la cuarta punta de un triangulo amoroso del que entiendo muy poco —Le dijo en un tono de voz firme pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que los chismosos no escucharan. Luego se fue por las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas con paso seguro y con una actitud tan digna y altiva que le recordaba a la Hermione que había sido siempre, a la que no estaba enamorada de él.

Sonrió con ironía al pensar que Hermione había sido siempre la cuarta punta de aquel triángulo amoroso que formaban Ginny, Malfoy y él. Y que cuando quiso escapar de ello a través de un obliviate, lo único que hizo fue lograr implicarse directamente pasando a formar parte de un cuadrángulo amoroso. Y eso era mucho, mucho más complicado.

Hermione entró a la habitación pensando que no abría nadie dentro pero se equivocó. Las cortinas de la cama de Ginny Weasley estaban corridas y desde detrás de ellas se filtraban unos sollozos débiles. La Gryffindor se sintió la persona más mala del mundo en ese momento.

—Ginny —La llamó ella. La pelirroja descorrió las cortinas al escuchar su voz y la miró a los ojos como si intentará ver a través de ella.

—Sólo dime, Hermione, ¿desde cuando? —Le preguntó la pelirroja duramente. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada y en ese momento se preguntó si no sería correcto que ayudará a su mejor amigo a volver con la mujer que amaba. Harry sólo podría ser feliz si Ginny estaba a su lado y era indudable que la menor de los Weasley aún quería a su ex novio. Podía verlo en el fondo de esos ojos castaños que el dolor llenaba de matices de luz.

Pero lo que Harry quería hacer no estaba bien, era una mentira, una inmadurez. La quería usar a ella para darle celos a Ginny y eso no lo podía permitir ¿o sí? Hermione se había jurado que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su mejor amigo.

—¿No me vas a contestar, Hermione?

—Estamos juntos, Ginny —Le dijo y rogó para sus adentros que su voz sonará convincente. ¿Qué locura estaba haciendo? —Luego de que me despertará, Harry empezó a ser muy atento conmigo y el me dijo que…había descubierto sus sentimientos por mí hacía un tiempo pero que se negaba a admitirlo porque seguía queriéndote a pesar de todo. Pero al verte hoy con Malfoy el supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo así que…

—Corrió a buscarte, lo entiendo —Susurró Ginny con dolor en su voz.

—Algo así —Hermione pensaba que su mentira había sonado lamentable y que la había hecho quedar como el pañuelo de lágrima de su mejor amigo, como el plato de segunda mesa— ¿Tú ya no lo quieres, cierto?, es decir, estás con Draco Malfoy —

Contestó Hermione.

— ¿Y si yo te dijera que aún lo quiero? ¿Qué harías tú? Hermione _eras_ mi mejor amiga, yo nunca pensé que tú sintieras algo por Harry…yo sé que no tengo derecho, que no debería sentirme traicionada y sin embargo es cómo si me hubieran roto el corazón en pedacitos, no puedo soportarlo. No voy a soportar verlos delante de mí, no voy a poder —Mientra decía todo esto, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su bello rostro nuevamente. Hermione pensó que lucía realmente desesperada.

—Yo soy consciente de que él aún te quiere, Ginny —Respondió Hermione intentando ser firme y altiva. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la voz no le temblará ya que no pudo dejar de notar que la pelirroja le había dado una connotación especial al verbo _eras_. Su larga amistad con la hermana de Ron se había quebrado sólo por una mentira, por una mentira que haría feliz a Harry si el plan funcionaba. ¿A cuantas cosas era capaz de renunciar por él? —Así que si tú quieres volver con Harry, yo puedo hacerme a un lado.

—No, eso no estaría bien. ¿Sabes, Hermione?, lo que siento es horrible. Amo a dos hombres y sólo puedo elegir a uno y aunque ya elegí, soy incapaz de dejar ir al otro. No puedo y eso es algo que me atormenta día y noche...

—Si ya has elegido entonces, deja de tortura a Harry porque él también está sufriendo —Dijo duramente y sin esperar que le contestara, se metió en su cama y cerró el dosel con fuerza. Sólo sentía ganas de llorar.

Desde que había despertado sentía que su vida era como un barco en medio de una tormenta. Los vientos la llevaban de un lado a otro sin que pudiera evitarlo y todo el tiempo sentía miedo de terminar ahogada sin saber porque. Desde que había despertado no estaba segura de nada pero en ese momento una certeza llegó a su mente. Había perdido a su mejor amiga para siempre.


	17. Las cuatro puntas de un triángulo

**El amor es una mierda**

"_He sido un idiota y un cobarde, en este último tiempo no he hecho gala de mi supuesta valentía como Gryffindor_"

Se dijo mientras miraba como Hermione cortaba meticulosamente los ingredientes que luego añadiría a su poción del sueñodulce. De algún modo, ella era perfecta. Tal vez no contara con la belleza de Cho ni de Ginny pero su manera de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba molesta le resultaba encantadora. Y también la forma en que su cabello se erizaba por el vapor húmedo que emanaba de su caldero. Hasta el gesto pensativo de su rostro cuando estaba concentrada le resultaba adorable.

Sonrió con resignación, estaba perdido.

No podía dejar de mirarla ni de pensar en ella. Pero desde la noche anterior un pensamiento perturbador rondaba por su mente: él no la merecía ni un poco. Ya la había lastimado demasiado, de una forma silenciosa y letal, dejándole cicatrices invisibles para los ojos pero no para el corazón. No le alcanzarían nunca las palabras para pedirle disculpas, no había nada que pudiera hacer para perdonarse a sí mismo. Y no quería seguir hiriéndola porque todavía cargaba en sus espaldas las reminiscencias del amor que había sentido por Ginny. Sentía en el alma la sombra de su presencia acosándolo, rodeándolo…consumiéndolo.

Y muy en el fondo sabía que aún guardaba la esperanza de que la pelirroja le tomara las manos y le dijera que Malfoy no había sido más que un terrible error en su vida. Y en ese caso sería capaz de perdonarla pero no de soltar a Hermione. Se aferraba a su mejor amiga con una irascibilidad ilógica y eso era, en parte, porque ella había sido siempre su bastión para protegerse de las tormentas.

Él la admiraba verdaderamente. Hermione era fuerte, tan fuerte que no se daba cuenta, era la que les había salvado la vida incontables veces y la misma que luchaba con valor por todos sus ideales sin importar que el mundo entero se riera de ella.

¿Acaso era extraño que no pudiera dejar de mirarla? Hermione pertenecía a esa clase de personas que por dentro eran pura magia.

— _Estás loco ¿Cómo es posible te gusta ella? —Le había preguntado Seamus a Ron la noche anterior refiriéndose a Luna Lovegood. El pelirrojo sólo había bajado la mirada claramente avergonzado mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo furioso._

—_Es que necesita gafas —Había reído Dean Thomas—Préstales las tuyas, Harry…_

—_No es que necesite Gafas, Dean, es que sabe ver…_

Para amar a mujeres como Luna Lovegood o Hermione Granger hacía falta eso, poder ver más allá de de los sentidos, de la maravillosa locura y de la hiriente sinceridad de la Ravenclaw y de la inquebrantable testarudez y el molesto perfeccionismo de la Gryffindor.

— ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter! —La voz del profesor Slughorn lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y se vio obligado a desviar la mirada de su mejor amiga. El obeso hombre miró con desilusión el maloliente contenido de su caldero. El libro decía que la poción del Sueñodulce debía tornarse de un color celeste cielo tras haberse agregado las alas de murciélago pero la suya parecía hecha de caucho quemado. —Has estado muy distraído últimamente, Potter, lamento mucho que estés desperdiciando el gran talento que has heredado de tu madre. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, para ver si te esfuerzas un poco más.

Harry apretó los puños con enojo pero no dijo nada ya que después de todo su profesor tenía razón. Hermione lo miró con desaprobación y supo que luego de la clase le daría una larga reprimenda por estar desatento. Desvió la mirada hacía el caldero de su amigo y se sintió mejor al ver que la poción de Ron tenía un peor aspecto que la suya.

— ¿Aún sigues pensando que tendremos el talento suficiente para convertirnos en aurores? —Le dijo este con evidente desanimo pero sonriendo de lado.

—Siempre podemos asociarnos con Mundungus Fletcher — Rió Harry, imaginándose la situación.

— ¡Dejen de tontear y concéntrense en recuperar la poción! ¡Mira eso, Ron, es un desastre! —Los reprendió Hermione cuando la poción de Ron comenzó a burbujear peligrosamente.

— ¡Concéntrate en lo tuyo, Hermione! —Le contestó un furioso Ron—No todos podemos ser tan buenos para elaborar pociones como tú, además te encanta volver a ser la mejor en pociones. ¡Odiabas cuando Harry te superaba!

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sólo pensaba que ese libro era poco confiable y no me equivocaba!

En momentos como ese, Harry sólo podía sonreír mientras un golpe de nostalgia lo invadía por dentro y lo hacía anhelar fervorosamente la normalidad perdida. Deseaba volver a aquellos días en los tres eran sólo amigos y nada más. Sin culpas, sin heridas, sin complicaciones. No dudaba que le había resultado más fácil luchar contra un Lord Oscuro que contra sus propios sentimientos. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

— ¡Harry! —Le llamó ella al terminar la clase mientras recogía sus cosas—Necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame a la biblioteca.

El moreno suspiro con resignación haciendo un pequeño mohín de exasperación.

— ¡Pero Hermione! —Le respondió cual niño pequeño defendiéndose de un ataque— La poción de Ron termino por resultar peor que la mía ¿por qué no le dices algo a él también? ¡Se acaba de ir radiante de alegría para acudir a su encuentro con Luna y tú no…!

Ella lo miró pasmada pero luego soltó una larga carcajada.

—No, Harry, no voy a reprenderte por no prestar atención en la clase de Slughorn —Le contestó esbozando una sonrisa cálida mientras comenzaban a caminar hacía la salida— Aunque bien sabe Merlín que debería hacerlo pero por hoy puedo dejártelo pasar. Es normal que estuvieras un poco distraído… ¿no? Después de todo lo que paso ayer —Ella intentaba evitar a toda costa lo sucedido con Ginny por temor a que Harry se sintiera mal—Estuve pensando y…

Hermione iba a seguir con su discurso pero Harry no le permitió seguir hablando. La mueca de compungida preocupación que mostraba el rostro de su mejor amiga lo hizo sentirse tan miserable que le dio nauseas.

—Sobre eso, Hermione, te debo unas disculpas. No debí haberte besado así sólo para darle celos a Ginny, fue muy desconsiderado y estúpido de mi parte…

—No, no, no te preocupes —Le dijo ella forzándose a sonreír—Es cierto que al principio me moleste pero anoche hable con Ginny. Mira, ella sigue sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti y yo creo que si le hacemos ver que puede perderte, volverá contigo. Puedo ayudarte Harry, podemos fingir que estamos juntos, lo vale si es por tu felicidad y por la de ella, creo que Malfoy no le conviene. La única condición que te pongo es que al final, le diremos la verdad.

El Gryffindor la miró con incredulidad al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por el hecho de que a ella no le importara que volviera con Ginny. ¿Acaso en verdad lo había olvidado? No podía ser, no podía soportarlo. Las manos le temblaron un poco pero se esforzó para que su voz sonara alegre.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio eres capaz de hacer eso por mí? ¡Eres sensacional, Hermione!

Y en verdad lo era, era una mujer grandiosa…increíble. Y él seguía sintiendo en su corazón que no era merecedor de ella, ni de su ayuda, ni de su amistad. Aunque no era tan ciego como para no ver la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando en bandeja de plata. Encontraría la forma de enmendar sus culpas y de pagarle, el triple de ser posible, todo lo que ella le daba. Lo había salvado —una y mil veces— de formas diferentes. Él se lo haría ver, con el tiempo.

El día anterior había sido un verdadero cobarde. Le había dicho sólo la había besado para darle celos a Ginny cuando eso era una gran mentira. La había besado sólo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, la había besado porque no había podido contener el irrefrenable impulso de sentirla entre sus brazos. Pero cuando se separaron, cuando él se había animado a romper la magia de aquel instante único, el rostro de ella atenazado confusión y desconcierto lo había aterrorizado. Por no ser capaz de soportar el rechazo había inventado una farsa.

No quería fingir ser el novio de ella para darle celos a Ginny, quería fingir que deseaba darle celos a Ginny para que Hermione fingiera ser su novia. Y aprovecharía ese tiempo para desentrañar sus sentimientos y para hacer que su mejor amiga fuera poco a poco enamorándose nuevamente de él.

Estaba cansada de verlo así. El fuego helado ya no brillaba en sus ojos grises y hacía mucho tiempo que un aura deprimente y oscura lo rodeaba. Atrás habían quedado aquellos días en que presumía de sus posesiones y de sus conquistas frente a sus estúpidos amigos. Ahora la mayoría de los Slytherin se alejaban de él como si fuera una peste contagiosa y eso había terminado por aplastar el poco ego que le quedaba luego de que la idiota y presumida de Ginny Weasley hubiera acabado con él. Aunque tampoco era tan idiota y tan presumida como ella quería creer, era humana y como humana había caído en el error de amar profundamente a dos hombres que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Pero Astoria Greengrass necesitaba tener motivos para odiarla porque la pelirroja de Gryffindor le había robado en pocos días el hombre por él que había durante muchos años. A veces la vida resultaba ser una mierda pero no le gustaba compadecerse de ella misma. No servía para esas cosas.

Astoria se tiró la larga melena oscura hacía atrás y se sentó junto a su amigo de la infancia. Las otras víboras también le habían retirado la palabra a ella porque defendía a Draco pero no le importaba. No podía dejarlo solo en el momento en que más la necesitaba.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esa idiota esta vez? —Le preguntó desdeñosamente mientras le sonreía con cariño— Ya te lo he dicho, debes dejarla y venir conmigo, veras que te hago mucho más feliz.

—Se fue corriendo tras Potter en cuanto él nos descubrió juntos. Defendió nuestra relación ante su hermano pero no pudo hacer lo mismo frente al cara rajada. A él debe darle explicaciones —Le contó con rencor mientras ignoraba sus insinuaciones. Él apreciaba muchísimo a Astoria aunque nunca lo dijera. Ella lo había animado siempre cada vez que no se sentía demasiado bien y nunca lo abandonaba a pesar de que no era correspondida.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te ves como un idiota…sentado aquí, en la sala común, observando la nada con la mirada perdida. No es digno de ti…eres una mierda, el amor es una mierda. Te hace vulnerable. Abre tu pecho y tu corazón para que alguien pueda entrar en ti y destrozarte. Levantas tus defensas. Construyes una armadura durante años, para que no te hagan daño, y una persona estúpida, idéntica a cualquier otra, entra en tu estúpida vida... y les das un pedazo de ti. No te lo piden. Hacen algo estúpido un día, te besan o te sonríen, y entonces tu vida ya no es tuya. Dime si no es una enorme estupidez… —Le dijo ella sonriendo con pesar y Draco le sonrió a su vez.

—Lo peor es que tienes razón, el amor es una puñetera mierda.

Él quería cerrar el capítulo de su vida que llevaba por título el nombre de "Ginny Weasley", enterrarlo a tres metros bajo tierra encerrado en una caja de hierro protegidas por cadenas de acero. Quería poder olvidarla sin sentir que se desmoronaba al hacerlo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, porque, cuando miraba a Ginny a los ojos, se quebraba al olvidar todas las razones que tenía para borrarla de su memoria. Quizá debería hacer como Hermione y aplicarse el mismo un _"obliviate"_. Pero ni siquiera tenía valor para eso. Sabía que debía dejarla atrás, pero estaba atrapado bajo su piel suave, muy difícil de arrancar. Al menos no sin dolor.

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu única ancla a la vida es aquella que se desdibuja cada día entre una marea de ilusiones rotas y dormidas, entre un inseguro "te amo" que te destroza el alma? No queda otro remedio que no sea agarrarte a ese apoyo mientras esté allí para ti.

—Yo pensaba que odiaba a Potter, Astoria, pero no tenía idea de lo que era odiar hasta que vi como la abrazaba.

Y en eso, Draco y Astoria era iguales. Odiaban por amor.

— Odiar por amor—Siguió riendo ella pero su voz sonaba vacía— El golpe seco de la verdad, el cuchillazo del dolor, un momento de silencio, y sólo entonces viene. Un látigo que quema como el hielo. Tarda unos instantes en usurpar todo tu cuerpo. Se desliza, poco a poco, sigiloso como la noche. Surge desde las profundidades más oscuras de nuestro corazón e inunda todo tu ser. Sin embargo, parece que la sensación pasa. Ha sido un simple instante. Pero algo ha despertado en tu interior. Se agazapa en las sombras de tu alma, y espera el momento oportuno. Es un veneno, la parte más oscura de cada uno de nosotros, es una enfermedad, un virus. Y cuando es verdadero no hay cura. Te consume por dentro, destrozándote. Te mata poco a poco, pero no te permite morir. Lo dicho, el amor es una mierda.


	18. El amor es una mierda

**Actuando una realidad**

Estaban sentados los dos frente al fuego crujiente que ardía en la chimenea de la sala común. Hermione estaba sumergida en la lectura de un gran tomo que trataba sobre los fundamentos sobre los cuales se basaba la ley mágica. Hacía ya un largo tiempo que el tema la obsesionaba. Después de todo ese era su último año en Hogwarts y debía decidirse por una carrera. Ron y Harry ya estaban completamente seguros de que al salir del colegio se convertirían en aurores mientras que ella todavía dudaba. Era un hecho que la hacía sentir totalmente furiosa consigo misma.

Harry sólo la miraba leer en el más absoluto silencio. No quería molestarla ya que parecía muy concentrada. Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que ella aceptó fingir ser su novia para darle celos a Ginny. Pero todavía el plan no estaba en marcha y él no quería mencionarlo por miedo de que su mejor amiga se hubiera arrepentido. Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de si quería hacerlo o no. Seguía muy confundido, sus sentimientos por Hermione eran intensos, sí, pero tampoco aplacaban la sensación de impotencia que lo embargaba cada vez que veía a Ginny pavonearse con Malfoy en el comedor. En esos instantes sólo ansiaba dirigirse hacía ellos y arrancar la estúpida mano de Malfoy de la cintura de la pelirroja. Y eso no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien. Él quería que todos sus celos, que todos sus pensamientos, que todas sus sensaciones fueran sólo por y para Hermione. Porque ella se lo merecía por ser una mujer tan maravillosa. Antes había estado ciego como para no notarlo. Cerró los puños con impotencia, ya no estaba tan seguro de ese maldito plan porque no quería volver a dañarla. No quería volver a ser nunca más el motivo por el cual ella llorará. Hermione ahí sentada con el libro en su regazo, las cejas arqueadas y la expresión de superioridad en el rostro parecía indestructible. Ella tenía una capacidad de aguante increíble pero él sabía que por dentro era muy frágil.

Ginny era para él como una espina clavada, tan profunda, que a veces al palpitar, aún dolía en el corazón. Una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Ginny era para él como un túnel por el cual corría sin poder encontrar la salida, por más de que se esforzara. Era muy complicado, eran tantos sentimientos haciendo implosión en su pecho que juraba que de un momento a otro iba a explotar. Dolía, dolía muchísimo.

Hermione, que levantó por un instante la vista de su libro, notó una expresión contrariada en el rostro de Harry. ¿Qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza?

—Harry… —Lo llamó ella en un susurro. Su voz fue para él como una brisa de aire fresco— Te noto preocupado ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de interrogantes.

—Sobre él plan, Hermione… —Contestó él con inseguridad—No sé si sería lo correcto, yo no quiero hacerte daño ni tampoco que nuestra relación se vea afecta. Tú no estás obligada a hacerlo.

Su mejor amiga lo miró durante unos instantes sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Hermione no entendía porque Harry había cambiado de parecer tan abruptamente. Cuando días atrás le dijo que le ayudaría a recuperar a Ginny, sus ojos habían brillado de emoción. En su interior algo le alertaba de que el Gryffindor no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, que había algo que estaba ocultando.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Harry. No entiendo porque tan repentinamente has cambiado de idea. Ya te lo dije, Ginny sólo necesita que le hagamos ver que no estarás toda tu vida detrás de ella para reaccionar. Sé que las cosas con Malfoy no van demasiado bien, pelean constantemente. Su relación con Malfoy es demasiado tóxica como para funcionar…si tú consideras que yo no estoy a la altura, puedes buscar a otra chica… —Le dijo ella despreocupadamente, quizá esa fuera la razón por la que él no quería que fingieran estar juntos. Había chicas mucho más bellas que ella que lo darían todo por estar con Harry.

—No, no —Dijo Harry con vehemencia—Hermione, tú eres hermosa, no se me puede ocurrir nadie mejor que tú para darle celos a Ginny pero…no quiero incomodarte, no quiero que luego de esto nuestra relación se vuelva tensa. Es decir, como han pasado dos semanas y tú no volviste a mencionar nada sobre esto yo pensé que…

— ¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento tanto —Le contestó con sinceridad—Lo que sucede es que he estado muy concentrada en estudiar para los EXTASIS, no tengo otra cosa en mente. Sobre lo otro, nuestra relación seguirá siendo la misma de siempre —le contestó con una gran sonrisa—Yo sé que tú serás inmensamente feliz si Ginny vuelve contigo, y también sé que tú serás mucho mejor para ella que Malfoy. Sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos.

El problema era que Harry no sabía si quería volver con Ginny. Él la echaba de menos sí, extrañaba su ingenio, su cabello rojo como el fuego enredado entre sus dedos, su aroma floral, pero ella lo había traicionado y no sabía si algún día podría olvidarlo. Sabía que el hecho de que ella hubiera dormido entre otros brazos lo atormentaría siempre que la besará. Lo que verdad quería Harry con ese plan no era volver con Ginny, si no tener la oportunidad para volver a despertar el amor dormido de Hermione. Pero si Ginny volvía a él, si Hermione seguía sin recordar todo aquello que había borrado con un "obliviate"… ¿qué pasaría?

—Lo sé —Alegó él con un tono de voz un poco sombrío. Quizá debiera decirle a Pansy Parkinson que saliera con él para olvidarse de todo ese cuadrángulo amoroso en el que estaba metido. Quizá debería dejar de ser tan cobarde y decirle a Hermione que ella le interesaba, que la quería a su lado como algo más que una mejor amiga. Quizá debería decirle que ella era la única capaz de hacerle olvida completamente a Ginny. Pero tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara, de saber que no restaba en su interior ni un poco de ese amor antes le profesaba.

—Harry… —Empezó a decir Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió. Entró furibundo a través del retrato de la dama gorda, con la cabeza gacha y maldiciendo en voz baja. Cuando llegó junto a ellos se dejo caer con dejadez sobre una butaca sin decir nada y se quedó en silencio. Harry y Hermione se miraron sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Antes de que alguno de los dos preguntara algo, Ron estalló.

—Me quiso besar… —Gimió como si fuera un crimen— ¡Me quiso besar y yo le corrí la cara! ¡Le dije que a mí nunca me podría gustar alguien como ella! ¡Me cae bien, me hace reír, pero es que está chiflada y se lo dije! Entonces ella sólo me sonrió como si nada y me dijo "¡Es que tenías un nargle en la boca!"

Ron estaba tan conmocionado que sus orejas se habían tornado de un rojo furioso. Hacía espamentos con las manos mientras hablaba y no lograba quedarse quieto. Harry reprimió un ataque de risa al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado pero a Hermione no le pareció nada divertido.

— ¿¡Es que nunca cambiaras, Ronald Weasley! ¡Luna está enamorada de ti y no se merece que la trates de esa manera! ¿Cómo le vas a decir que está chiflada? ¡Yo pensé que tú también sentías algo por ella, por Merlín, si te pasabas todo el día pegado a sus faldas!

— ¡Pero Hermione, ella es mi amiga! ¡Si los chicos se enteran de que salgo con ella se burlarán de mi lo que me resta de vida! ¡Aparte ella no me gusta…! —Esto último lo dijo con algo de inseguridad, como si no fuera del todo cierto.

—Luna es una mujer maravillosa, Ron, es una lastima que no puedas verlo —Le contestó ella con pesar— Es una tonta por haber fijado sus ojos en alguien tan superficial. Pero no te preocupes, que yo no soy la única que se da cuenta de que es muy valiosa. Creo que Dean también lo ha hecho.

Harry pensó que Hermione podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía. Ron empalideció repentinamente, como si nunca hubiera tomado en cuenta que alguien más podía fijarse en Luna.

—Parece que no aprendes más, Ron, conmigo hacías lo mismo. No te diste cuenta de que era una mujer hasta que me viste junto a Viktor, no cometas el mismo error esta vez porque puede que la pierdas para siempre.

Ron miró a Hermione con cautela, como si hubiese algo en ella, en sus palabras, en su talante ofendido, que lo hacían sentirse inseguro. A Harry lo embargó la misma sensación cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules de su mejor amigo. La imagen de ellos dos besándose apasionadamente el día de la guerra llegó a su mente en un estallido de comprensión. ¿Podría ser que Hermione hubiera recuperado sus viejos sentimientos por Ron? Esa idea lo aterrorizaba, esa idea hizo que sintiese nauseas. Ella pareció comprender enseguida lo que ambos estaban pensando y resopló con fastidio.

—No, Ron, no estoy enamorada de ti. Sólo creo que estás cometiendo un grave error con Luna—La enorme tensión que hasta ese momento había estado flotando en el aire, se desvaneció y los tres rompieron a reír al darse cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación.

—Lo siento —Dijo él secándose las lágrimas cuando terminaron de reír— creí que me iba a dar un ataque si me enteraba hoy también de que tú estabas enamorada de mí… —al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se revolvió el cabello con un poco de nerviosismo —es decir, no sería nada malo…tú, tú eres muy inteligente y todo eso, pero yo, yo…

—Está bien, entiendo —Rió ella con despreocupación y acto siguiente le lanzó una mirada a Harry, que él supo interpretar. Había llegado el momento— Ron, hay algo que Harry y yo tenemos que decirte…

Él los miró entornando los ojos en una señal de sospecha y se dispuso a escuchar.

—Harry y yo estamos juntos…es decir, somos novios —Dijo ella con una seguridad tal que nadie hubiera sospechado de que estaba mintiendo. Al contrario de lo que ellos habían pensado, Ron no se sorprendió. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonrió.

—Ya me estaba preguntando cuando me lo dirían. Hace bastante tiempo que sospechaba que algo así iba a pasar.

A ella la habían criado para ser una dama, una señorita perfecta, con buenos modales y una esmerada educación. La habían educado para ser sumisa, dulce y cortés. Era una muñequita, delgada, pálida de largo cabello del color del ébano. En apariencia lo era, pero sólo en apariencia. Astoria Greengrass era una mujer callada y de rostro estoico para las personas que no la conocían pero para los demás era la antitesis del protocolo. Era sarcástica, directa, indómita y tenía una fuerza interior increíble. Por eso Draco no tuvo el menor cuidado cuando la tomó por el rostro con fuerza y la besó violentamente. Descargó en ella toda la furia, toda la rabia que sentía. No importaba si la tomaba, la dejaba y la botaba. No importaban todos sus años de amistad, ni todo lo que ella lo había apoyado, sólo quería vengarse de la única mujer que había logrado llegar a su corazón y destrozarlo. No tenía miedo de romper a Astoria, porque parecía de porcelana pero no lo era. Y él finge que cree eso, y ella finge que no lo sabe. No se nota que le duele el saberse usada, sabe ocultarlo muy bien. Tiene miles de máscaras desechables que cubren su rostro cada día. Y las cambia una y otra vez.

Se quitan la ropa como si fuera un baile, un juego, el siguiente paso ya está predestinado y el anterior acaba de olvidarse. La mira, la asfixia en la oscuridad, y la desea para él. Sus lágrimas le mojan la boca, y la besas con más fuerza, con más ira. Sabe lo que ella siente, sabes que se te entrega porque lo descubriste. Para Draco Malfoy las máscaras de Astoria Greengrass son invisibles. No existen. Si esta rompiéndose a pedazos no se nota. Sólo le pide que no pare, que la mentira continúe. Y mientras él la embiste, ella lee en sus ojos el nombre prohibido de otra mujer pero no le importa. Ella lo ama, y sabe que esa es la única forma en a que puede tenerlo. Cuando todo termina, cuando él cae a tu lado, sólo te das media vuelta y enfrentas tu mirada gris.

— ¿Te sientes mejor después de esto, Draco? ¿Te sientes mejor luego de vengarte de esa estúpida pelirroja que no consigue olvidarse del idiota de Potter? —Dijo ella sardónicamente.

—Cállate, Astoria —Dijo él con un gruñido enojado.

—Ella nunca te amará completamente. Tiene al idiota de Potter grabado en la cabeza y en el corazón. La relación de ustedes, desde el principio, estaba destinada al fracaso… ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta?

—No quiero escucharte.

—Ya sé que no quieres escucharme, Draco, pero debes hacerlo. Son demasiado diferentes, sus familias se odian, no pasa un solo día sin que discutan y aparte de todo eso, ella no puede olvidar a tu peor enemigo por más de que tú trates de borrarlo de su cabeza. Debes tener un poco de dignidad…

— ¿La misma dignidad que tienes tú? —Le dijo él con sarcasmo. Ella le respondió la sonrisa.

—No me herirás con nada de lo que digas, Draco, yo estoy muy conciente de lo que valgo y de lo que te quiero. Nunca ha sido un secreto para ti. Me tienes aquí, para tomarte y descargarte cada vez que esa idiota te lastime, a mi no me importa. Pero tendrías que empezar a buscar lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Y esa eres tú, cierto? —Astoria le lanzó una sonrisa segura y Draco la tomó del cuello para devorar sus labios.


	19. Tragicomedia

**Tragicomedia **

La mano de Hermione estaba entrelazada con la suya cuando entraron al Gran Comedor esa mañana. Las miradas curiosas de varios alumnos se clavaron en ellos mientras recorrían el espacio que los separaba de la mesa de Gryffindor. Seguramente el rumor de que Harry Potter y su mejor amiga estaban saliendo recorrería el castillo antes de que terminaran de desayunar. Y eso hacía feliz al protagonista de aquella ridícula farsa. Lo hacía feliz de un modo retorcido. Hermione miraba hacía al frente con una seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo no teñía su mirada, con una actitud que desafiaba a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de hacer algún comentario tonto.

—Así que están saliendo… ¿no? —Comentó Luna con su característico aire soñador cuando se sentaron en frente de ella. Se estaba sirviendo una abundante cantidad de pastel de riñones mientras los miraba suspicazmente con sus ojos. Harry se sintió incapaz de articular ni una sola palabra pero Hermione salió a su rescate, como siempre.

—Es algo muy reciente, Luna —Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa radiante mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su mejor amigo—Siento que no te lo hayamos comentado antes pero, realmente, incluso nos tomo por sorpresa a nosotros mismos.

—A mí siempre me pareció que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta pero estaba segura de que Harry lo arruinaría con su obsesión por Ginny. Es verdaderamente terco cuando se lo propone —Harry sintió como su rostro ardía al escuchar las impresiones de Luna. El pensaba que su rubia amiga era, en muchos aspectos, maravillosa pero en ese momento sintió ganas de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador para que no siguiera hablando. Hermione, a su lado, se removió algo incomoda y su sonrisa vaciló por un instante pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

—Harry comprendió que lo suyo con Ginny ya no podía ser —Dijo en un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal que hizo que se pusiera un poco nervioso. A pesar de que había aceptado esa ridiculez para tener una oportunidad de despertar el amor de Hermione, no estaba muy seguro de querer que la Weasley se entere—Claro, la historia de ellos fue hermosa y algo que no olvidará pero comprendió que tiene que seguir adelante.

Comprendió que tenía que decir algo cuando las miradas de Hermione y Luna se clavaron en él de manera inquisidora. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

—Eh… —Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta como si no quisieran ser dichas. Decir que Ginny ya no le interesaba y que comprendía que su historia había terminado sería mentir vilmente. A él le gustaría poder decirlo, le gustaría más que nada en el mundo poder pararse sobre la mesa y gritarle a todos los que estuvieran presentes en el Gran Comedor que en su corazón no quedaba ni un poco de amor hacía la pelirroja. Pero no podía— Eh, yo…es…

— ¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Potter, Hermione? —Una voz ligeramente burlona les llegó desde atrás. Él y su mejor amiga se giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con el rostro sardónico de Draco Malfoy. La furia encendía el rostro de Ginny de un rojo aún más fuerte que el de su cabello, su respiración estaba un poco agitada como si hubieran estado discutiendo— aquí, esta bonita traidora de la sangre, se obstina en que no es así.

Harry y Ginny le enviaron una mirada fulminante al rubio cuando terminó de hablar

—Esto no es necesario… —Dijo Ginny con voz enojada, dirigiéndose a su novio. No quería oír, no quería ver, no quería saber. No quería escuchar a Harry decir que estaba saliendo con Hermione ni con ninguna otra chica que pisara el planeta. No quería ver como sus manos se entrelazaban delicadamente. No quería saber que él había sido capaz de olvidarla. El peor castigo para Ginny no eran la indiferencia ni el odio, era el olvido.

Hermione se sentía como si fuera una intrusa que estuviera interrumpiendo la función más importante de una famosa tragicomedia. Harry, Ginny y Draco eran parte de un circo de dolor en el que ella no estaba contratada. Harry y Ginny se miraban con intensidad en ese momento, como si estuvieran hablando sin palabras. No era necesario que dijeran nada porque estaba todo implícito en el silencio tenso que los envolvía en un abrazo. Deseaban abrazarse, perdonarse, tomarse de las manos y salir corriendo hacía un lugar en el que nadie pudiera molestarlos.

Draco los miraba con el orgullo herido, como si comprendiera que él tampoco tenía nada que hacer entre aquellos dos. Detrás de sus ojos fríos y grises, pudo ver Hermione, había una cantidad enorme de dolor contenido. De dolor y de odio. Sintió un nudo en el corazón, una sensación asfixiante se instaló entre su pecho y su garganta como si fuera una anaconda que se aferraba fuertemente y no la dejaba respirar. Lo comprendía, comprendía a Malfoy más que a nadie en el mundo pero no sabía por qué. La presión en su pecho fue creciendo cada vez más a medida que pasaban los segundos, se sentía mareada, fuera de lugar. Había algo que no entendía, algo que se le escapaba de las manos, algo que…

Y de pronto fue como si despertará de un sueño, todas las piezas del rompecabezas parecieron encajar perfectamente…todos los recuerdos que volvieron a ella la golpearon con una fuerza devastadora. Se vio a sí misma mirando a la distancia como Harry y Ginny eran completamente felices, se vio temblando de dolor y de miedo cuando, en medio del comedor de Xenophilius Lovegood, Harry le gritó que era su culpa que los mortífagos se llevasen a Ginny, recordó cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado por su mejor amigo y también recordó el _"Obliviate"_ que había terminado con toda aquella oleada de dolor.

Un dolor lacerante la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentía como si su cuerpo fuese un cascarón hueco, vaciado de todo contenido propio, que hubiera sido rellenado por carbón ardiente y ácido corrosivo. Se sentía asqueada, llena de un odio arrollador contra sí misma. Odio por dejarse derrotar. Por permitirse sentir algo tan grande como para terminar en un estado tan lastimero que llegó a borrar sus recuerdos con un obliviate. Odio por dejarse reducir a nada, por desperdiciar parte de su vida llorando por un hombre que jamás la correspondió. Había estado actuando como una niñita tonta, como esas a las que criticaba. Llorando por los rincones, desposeídas de personalidad, amando hasta que destruírse.

Hermione se sentía terriblemente decepcionada de sí misma. El amor la había convertido en un saco de sueños rotos, en una marioneta, en una autómata que se sacrificaba en pos de la felicidad de otros. Esa era la certeza que la había llevado a quitarse la memoria.

No volvería a ser la muñequita de nadie, nunca más.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? —Sintió como Draco le apoyaba una mano en el hombro. Harry desvió rápidamente su mirada hacía ellos y sintió un punzada ardiente en la boca del estomago cuando vio la mirada de íntima comprensión que ambos compartían.

—Sí, sí —Contestó ella mientras posaba su mano delicada sobre la de él. Harry iba a quitar la asquerosa mano de Malfoy del hombro de Hermione cuando su mejor amiga alzó la mirada. Sintió un escalofrío cuando aquellos ojos castaños se clavaron en él como dos puñales ardientes. Él la conocía, estaba furiosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Susurró mientras se acercaba a ella con sigilo—Te ves indispuesta…

Harry fue conciente de que todo el Gran Comedor estaba conteniendo la respiración. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos cuatro.

—Aléjate, Harry, no te quiero cerca en este momento… —Le contestó ella con una voz muy dura, con una voz que nunca había usado con él. Las palabras lo golpearon fuertemente y se encontró desestabilizado por un momento.

—No entiendo, Hermione, ¿por qué me estas hablando así? —Su mejor amigo estaba congelado en el sitio donde sus palabras le alcanzaron. No quería verlo, no soportaba observar sus ojos verdes llenos de duda y de dolor.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Cara rajada? —Le dijo el maldito Slytherin como si fuera obvio— acaba de recuperar todos sus recuerdos al verte contemplando con una ardiente añoranza a la idiota de mi novia.

—¡Draco! —Le reprendió Ginny que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento. Sólo unas pocas personas de Hogwarts sabían de su relación y en ese momento Malfoy lo había casi gritado frente a todos en el Gran Comedor.

—¿No era esto lo que querías? —Le contestó con una gran cantidad de veneno contenido en su voz.

—Hermione —Dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga, ignorando al resto del mundo como si no existieran. Ella no le respondió ni con los ojos ni con palabras. El Niño que Vivió estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Pero una paralizante sensación de angustia se extendía en su cuerpo como una oleada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su mejor amiga se deshizo del firme agarre de Malfoy y se fue del comedor casi corriendo. Draco hizo el ademán de seguirla pero Harry lo detuvo con brusquedad. No dejaría que se le acercará a Hermione. Él era quien debía consolarla porque era quien había causado todo su dolor.

—¿No la escuchaste, Potter? ¡Hermione no quiere verte, déjala en paz por un segundo, deja de atormentarla! —La vehemencia con la que Draco defendió a una sangre sucia de Gryffindor sorprendió a todos los espectadores. Harry, sin embargo, apartó de un leve empujón al rubio.

—La relación que tengo con Hermione no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Eso es algo que nos pertenece sólo a nosotros y ni tú ni nadie tiene el derecho de opinar al respecto —Argumentó él con fiereza y luego se precipitó hacía las puertas del gran comedor para no perder el rastro de su amiga.

—Draco, deja que hablen… —Era Ginny quien estaba tirando de su brazo para que no siguiera al idiota de Potter— Nosotros también tenemos que hablar.

—Nosotros ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, pobretona —Le dijo él mientras se la quitaba de encima. Había tomado la decisión de liberarse de Ginny, de liberarse de ella en todos los sentidos. El amor por la pelirroja era como un veneno letal que lo iba consumiendo poco a poco, era como una cadena de sangre que lo tenía atado a la desdicha y al dolor. Sólo podría seguir adelante dejándola atrás— Me he acostado con Astoria y no una, sino muchas veces y Merlín sabe lo que lo he disfrutado.

Ginny lo miró pero cuando quiso hablar, devolverle con palabras todo el daño que le había hecho, de su boca sólo salió un sonido lastimero. Las lágrimas quemaban en sus mejillas como si fueran ácido. Él le lanzó una última mirada que era una mezcla de amor y odio muy agridulce.

—Idiota —Susurró ella. Sintió una cálida mano apoyada en su hombro, Luna la abrazó con fuerza cuando estalló en un llanto asfixiante.


	20. Libre

Hola chicas! ¿Cómo estan? Les cuento que por un inconveniente con mi cuenta anterior-Deianne- ya que me la cambiaron, tuve que hacerme una cuenta nueva y volver a re-subir el fanfiction. Me disculpo por todas las molestias. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo después del acostumbrado retraso, me disculpo otra vez pero estos últimos tiempos la musa me ha estado muy esquiva, ya nos vamos acercando al final de la historia, de hecho, este es el antepenultimo capítulo, al que le sigue el final y el epilogo nada más, así que les agradezco por todos los comentarios, la paciencia y el apoyo a la historia

**Libre**

Harry divisó a Hermione cuando entraba en el mismo pasillo en el que una vez encontró a Ginny con Dean. Apresuró el paso, no quería perderle el rastro porque eso significaría darle a Malfoy una oportunidad de encontrarla primero. Se le encendía la sangre de ira cuando pensaba en como ese rubio idiota había saltado en defensa de su mejor amiga. Sólo él podía defenderla, sólo él podía cuidarla, sólo él podía consolarla. No sabía quién se creía ese estúpido Slytherin, no tenía ningún derecho, de ningún tipo.

-¡Hermione, por favor, espera! – Le rogó él en voz alta cuando la alcanzó en el pasillo. Ella casi estaba saliendo pero se paró en seco al oír su voz, dándole la espalda sin moverse ni decir nada. Harry avanzó con sigilo mientras esperaba su reacción. Estaba desesperado, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para reprimir su deseo de voltearla y besarla hasta hartarse, hasta que se le desgastaran los labios.

-Déjame en paz –Le pidió ella con una voz segura y demandante mientras se daba vuelta - Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente drama para lo que nos queda de vida, Harry, ahora quiero estar sola.

-¿Drama? –Replicó él, sorprendido por su contestación. Sus ideas se enredaron al igual que su lengua. No podía creer que ella estuviera tratándolo con esa frialdad, como si todo lo que paso entre ellos hubiera sido un negocio- Lo siento, Hermione, siento todo el daño que te hice pero…

-Gracias –Replicó ella con firmeza-Las disculpas están bien pero todo esto fue culpa mía, Harry. Nunca debí haberme empecinado tanto en ti, nunca debí haberme comportado como lo hice. Realmente me siento decepcionada de mi misma y necesito pensar- Hizo una pausa y luego agregó una palabra con un poder arrasador- sola.

El Gryffindor sintió como el pánico se extendía por su cuerpo cuando escuchó a su mejor amiga hablar pero el dolor era peor que el miedo. Le dolía saber que la había lastimado, le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada para cambiar todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Sola? Hermione, estoy aquí, podemos hacer esto juntos… -Contestó él, buscando con la mirada los cálidos ojos castaños de su mejor amiga. No le gusto lo que encontró en ellos.

-No, esto es algo que debo hacer sola –Le respondió nuevamente con esa voz mandona que caracterizaba a la Hermione de antaño y que no daba lugar a replicas. Debía volver a reencontrarse consigo misma y eso no era algo que no podría hacer si Harry seguía cerca de ella.

-No me apartes, por favor –Le suplicó mientras extendía su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de su mejor amiga. Su piel era tan suave al tacto, tan tersa. Hermione dio un respingo y se apartó rápidamente- No me rechaces.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Harry! –Le dijo ella, furiosa, llena de indignación. La leona orgullosa que siempre había sido estaba resurgiendo nuevamente- Lo siento si te enfada, lo siento si te duele, lo siento si esto no es lo que quieres, pero no seré tu muñequita de nuevo. Aún amas a Ginny y aún así …

Harry no lo negó. Harry se limitó a mirarla de una forma intensa.

-Es cierto –Dijo él con un suspiro de resignación- Aún amo a Ginny, no hace mucho que rompimos y estuvimos juntos durante varios meses. Hay recuerdos que no van a desaparecer y tampoco puedo manejar mis sentimientos de la manera en la que me gustaría pero… ¿acaso tu puedes? Lamento todo el daño que te hice, no pasa ni un día sin que me odie por ello…

-Yo merezco más que un amor a medias, Harry. Quiero a alguien que sea capaz de verme sólo a mí y en este momento tú no puedes – Hermione suspiro lentamente- Realmente lamento todo lo que paso, por ti, por mí y por nuestra amistad.  
>Y era verdad, interiormente se maldecía haber sido tan estúpida. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás cambiaría tantas cosas, se daría a sí misma una bofetada de realidad y desharía cada uno de sus ilógicos errores. Entre ellos, haberse comportado como una idiota sin carácter.<p>

-Si me dieras una oportunidad más, Hermione, si me esperarás un poco… -Su voz era casi una suplica. No quería perder a Hermione, no quería que busque a nadie más.

-No…no soy la segunda de nadie. Por mí la historia o lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros se acaba hoy, Harry. No me busques más de esta manera…seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre, eso no cambiará. Lo único que quiero es que se termine toda esta tontería, estas idas y vueltas absurdas.

-¿¡Tu crees que podremos volver a ser amigos como antes! ¡Contéstame con sinceridad! ¿Tú realmente lo crees? –Le contestó subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Las manos le temblaban debido a la impotencia que le causaba la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ellos. Harry luchaba contra el impulso de lanzarse hacía Hermione y abrazarla fuertemente. La joven bruja intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. El dolor brillaba en su mirada y presionaba contra su pecho. Y sin embargo sentía que se iban soltando uno a uno todos los sentimientos que se aprisionaban en su corazón como si fueran cuerdas tensas que acababan de cortarse. El aire comenzó a entrar a raudales en sus pulmones, sentía como si hubiera estado ahogándose por mucho tiempo y de repente saliera a la superficie. Un poco maltrecha, un poco distinta. Pero algo en su interior se liberaba, algo se contraía. Las cadenas que la sujetaban a su amor por Harry desaparecieron y sus pies volvieron a ser libres para correr lejos de él…lejos de todo lo que le había hecho daño.

Hermione se sentía como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla y pudiera ver todo con un lente nuevo, desde una nueva perspectiva.

-Sí, lo creo –Contestó firmemente dejando anonadado a su mejor amigo- Tú eres muy importante para mí, Harry, nunca te voy a negar eso. Pero si tu crees que no podemos seguir siendo amigos, si no eres capaz, yo voy a respetar tu decisión.  
>-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, yo no quiero tener que sentarme y mirar como te pierdo, Hermione, como te vas con Malfoy o con cualquier otro idiota. Es simple, no soy capaz de soportarlo. No finjas que ya no me quieres, no finjas que no deseas estar conmigo. Ahora podemos…<p>

-No estoy fingiendo. Me estoy dando cuenta de… -No sabía como buscar las palabras para explicarle a su mejor amigo lo que le había sucedido. Ella aún no entendía ni cómo ni porqué. Se sentía tan avergonzada, tan decepcionada de sí misma que no se sentía capaz de verse en un espejo- ¿ves en lo que me he convertido, Harry? Este último tiempo, desde que me di cuenta lo que sentía por ti, he estado viviendo como una autómata, como una muñequita que dependía de ti, de tu humor, de tus acciones, para ser feliz o para…no serlo. Nunca pensé que fuera capaz…no lo creía. Siempre supe que mi autoestima no era muy alta, por eso me escondía atrás de los libros y en mis calificaciones altas para sentir que sí valía algo. Creo que mi miedo al rechazo o a fracasar siempre condiciono mi vida. Pero esta vez fue demasiado, y tengo que decir basta. Me excusaba en que por amor se valía todo. Pensaba que el amor es eso, que el amor para ser amor tiene que doler. Me olvide lo más importante, el verdadero amor no destruye, el verdadero amor saca lo mejor de ti. Cuando tu felicidad empieza a depender de otra persona, como es mi caso, dejas de ser libre. Y yo añoro mi libertad más que a nada en este mundo.

Harry miró a su amiga como nunca la había mirado antes, como si no la conociera, reprochándose mentalmente por haber sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ella también tenía sus fantasmas.

Él sabía que su más grande defecto era el egocentrismo, todos lo sabían. A veces lograba controlarlo, otras veces no. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo el epicentro de la lucha entre el bien y el mal. El alumno más apreciado por uno de los magos más grandiosos de todos los tiempos. El más acérrimo enemigo de otro gran mago de poderes espeluznantes. La vida de todas las personas que conocía habían girado en torno a él y a sus problemas. Y fueron muchos pero nada excusaba el hecho de que nunca advirtió cuales eran las cosas que atormentaban a su mejor amigo.

Y en ese momento le pesaron todas las cosas que no sabía de ella.

No sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar. Hermione estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo con decisión luego de haber abierto su corazón de una manera en que nunca habría imaginado. Ella sí que era admirable. En ese momento Harry deseo más que nunca ser una persona elocuente pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta como bloques de cemento.  
>-Te quiero –Fue lo único que pudo decir. Era una idiotez y no compensaba en nada todo el daño hecho pero fue la única razón que pudo darle. El único y verdadero argumento que podía usar.<p>

Ella dio un respingo, bajo la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.  
>-Lo sé…y también quieres a Ginny.<p>

-Deja a Ginny fuera de esto, Hermione, no tiene nada que ver. Ella forma parte de mi pasado, de un pasado que quiero olvidar. Le quiero aún, sí, pero lejos de mi vida.

-Y sin embargo quería que fingiéramos ser novios para darle celos –Contestó frunciendo el ceño mientras se acordaba.  
>-No, quería que fingiéramos ser novios para ver si eso te ayudaba a recordar. Lo único que me ha importado desde que te quitaste la memoria has sido tú, nadie más. Ginny fue muy importante para mí, sí, fue mi primer amor y nunca la olvidaré del todo pero no hay esperanza para nosotros. Soy incapaz de perdonarla hasta ese punto.<p>

-… -Hermione se lo quedó mirando seriamente. Al percibir que ella no iba a hablar, Harry se acercó lentamente y tomó el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus manos. No soportaba más, ansiaba su cercanía, ansiaba sus labios, la anhelaba a ella.  
>-Esta vez será diferente –Le prometió él en un susurro- No te haré daño, no te utilizaré, no elegiré a Ginny antes que a ti. Puedes ser libre, puedes ser libre y estar conmigo. Sólo…confía en mí.<p>

Harry busco la mirada de Hermione para encontrar en sus ojos el valor para lo que estaba a punto de de hacer. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, resistiéndose a creerle mientras él la envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Sí, era libre estando con el, en cada roce suave de sus labios sobre la curva de su cuello. En cada palabra que susurraba sin aliento. Era la forma más perfecta de caer y mantenerse sostenida por un hilo delgado al borde del precipicio. Desafiar el peligro, volver a exponerse a ser herida, era la expresión de la libertad más genuina.

Él era su libertad; pero al mismo tiempo cada uno de sus abrazos, de sus posesivas palabras, de su forma de tomarla y rodearla, lo convertían en la fuerte cuerda que la ataba al mundo, con los pies flotando, pero, en la realidad.  
>Harry busco su boca suavemente, pidiéndole permiso, diciéndole sin palabras que tenía la posibilidad de elegir.<br>Ella se apartó un poco y cuando abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento habían estado firmemente cerrados vio un dolor inmenso en los orbes verdes de su mejor amigo. Desilusión, tristeza y algo más…amor.  
>Entonces con una mano tomó el cuello de su mejor amigo y lo acercó con un poco de brusquedad. Su labios chocaron repentinamente y luego de eso ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo paso. Harry comenzó a besarla vorazmente, con ansiedad, como si necesitará compensar todo el tiempo que había estado sin probar sus labios. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de su mejor amiga como si necesitara sostenerse de ella para no caer. Las de Hermione se perdieron en ese cabello negro que tanto amaba. En los besos que se daban había algo de desesperación, de miedo, de sensaciones contenidas durante mucho tiempo.<br>Después de unos minutos los besos fueron volviéndose más lentos, más pausados, Harry se dedicó a explorar a su mejor amiga con suaves caricias, haciendo viajar sus manos por el contorno de su cintura y la extensión de su espalda. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente sobre los de ella, marcando un nuevo ritmo. Suave, delicado. Quería grabar en su memoria el sabor de los labios de Hermione, quería fundirla en él para que no pudiera escapar. La intensidad bajo pero no la profundidad, cada vez más sensual, cada vez más electrizante.

Hermione sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire pero no le importaba. Harry se desvió de sus labios y comenzó a llenar su rostro de besos dulce, breves, volátiles. Ella río un poco pero volvió a tomarlo del cuello y dirigirlo a su boca. Quería más, quería que la besara hasta no recordar donde estaba ni quien era.

-Te quiero, Hermione –Le dijo él mientras seguía besándola con ternura- Fui un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta antes…  
>Justo antes de que él volviera a atrapar su boca, una explosión se escucho en la parte baja del castillo, una explosión a la que le siguieron muchos gritos.<p> 


	21. Sacrificios

Draco la miró de una manera en que nunca la había mirado antes. Sus ojos grises ardían como fuego helado, pero no se delataba deseo en ellos. Ni tampoco pasión. Astoria parpadeó rápidamente, un poco confundida. Sólo le había visto ese gesto en el rostro cada vez que miraba a la tonta pelirroja de la cual estaba tan enamorado.

Había llegado a la sala común desde el comedor, riéndose como un histérico, llamándola a gritos. Se sobresaltó un poco al oír su exaltada voz, ya que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada mientras ojeando un libro. No es que fuera muy amante de los alborotos, de hecho, lograban ponerle los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede que estás gritando de esa manera, Draco? —Espetó ella, mientras se levantaba de su butaca, dejando a un lado el libro sobres las Estirpes Mágicas más antiguas de Inglaterra

—Dame un beso —Le ordenó él, mirándola con decisión. Astoria se preguntó qué habría hecho Ginny Weasley está vez para hacerlo enfadar. O para lastimarlo. La ira y el dolor siempre iban de la mano cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Cada vez que algo lo hería, su amigo adoptaba una actitud defensiva y violenta, era capaz de rebajarte hasta que no fueras más que las cenizas bajo su zapato si te cruzabas en su camino.

Astoria se acercó a él, moviéndose sigilosamente. Cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia más cercana, tomó el esbelto cuello del Slytherin con una de sus manos y lo acercó bruscamente. Sus bocas quedaron a tan sólo unos centímetros. Astoria empezó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los de Draco, provocándolo, pero sin que hicieran contacto. Clavó sus ojos negros en los de él, esperando que respondiera.

—No juegues conmigo, Greengrass —Amenazó él con una voz ronroneante, aterciopelada.

— ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? —Contestó ella mordazmente, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca pero no permitía que sus labios se tocarán— Tú has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo… ¿qué pasaría si ahora te digo que estoy cansada? ¿Qué no tengo más ganas de ser tu pañuelito de lágrimas?

—Nunca te ha quedado bien el papel de víctima, Astoria. Tú lo sabes muy bien, me atrevería a decir que lo sabes mejor que nadie. Sobre todo, porque sería imposible que te canses de mí — Apretó sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la joven, que soltó una risa contagiosa y divertida.

—Eres demasiado arrogante, Malfoy… ¿acaso no te has puesto a pensar que quizá, me he enamorado de otro? Imagínate de…Nott. Sin duda es muy atractivo, podría ser que me hubiera llevado a la torre de Astronomía y que, bajo la luz de la luna, me hubiera demostrado porque era inútil que siga atrás tuyo cómo…

Draco se tensó inmediatamente, cómo si fuera la cuerda de un arco que estaba a punto de dispararse. Apretó más su abrazo y los ojos le ardieron nuevamente pero está vez con un brillo peligroso.

—No vayas por ese camino, Astoria —Ella se vio tentada a no hacerle caso. Pero el hecho de que hubiera reaccionado así a su tonta provocación, que nunca creyó que surtiría efecto, la había conmocionado hasta límites insospechables. Draco nunca antes la había celado, al menos no de esa forma tan evidente.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Draco? ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! Realmente, nunca creí que llegará a molestarte…

—No me molesta —Agregó él con una sonrisa —Me repugna, que es un poquito diferente. Si Nott o cualquier otro intentará tocarte un solo cabello de la cabeza, lo que Bellatrix les hizo a los padres de Longbottom resultaría la caricia de un gatito al lado de lo que sería capaz.

Astoria se quedó sin habla. No podía creer estar escuchando esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco Malfoy. Se deshizo del abrazo y se alejo de él.

—Quiero que me digas ahora, exactamente, que es lo que paso con Ginny.

—Terminamos definitivamente, la deje delante de todo el comedor, le dije en un susurro que me había acostado contigo, más de una vez, y que realmente lo había disfrutado.

—¿Y a qué se debe ese repentino cambio después de que llevas, déjame ver, alrededor de dos años merodeando por el mundo como un alma en pena debido a una pelirroja con pecas…?

—Dos años cometiendo el mismo error me llevaron a darme cuenta que…la obsesión que tengo con Ginny Weasley puede llevarme a perder muchas cosas. No sólo el orgullo y la dignidad, como ya ha sucedido —ambos lanzaron risas sardónicas — sino a alguien como a ti. Tendrías que haber visto la desesperación de Potter cuando Hermione le dijo que se alejará. Ese idiota la lastimó muchísimo por haber estado aferrado al recuerdo de sus mejores tiempos con Ginevra. Y eso es algo que no puede revertir…y le va a pesar siempre en la conciencia. Si ahora Hermione no le da otra oportunidad, creo que se volverá loco. No quiero que me pase lo mismo. Ginny y yo nunca hemos tenido los mismos objetivos de vida, nuestra relación no era imposible sólo por nuestras familias, nosotros mismos éramos nuestros mayores impedimentos para ser felices. Sin embargo tú y yo…cargamos las mismas cruces. _Creo que todos buscamos a alguien cuyos demonios se entiendan con los nuestros. _

Astoria sólo lo miró. No sabía que responderle, No sabía si responderle. Toda esa situación la había tomado de sorpresa. Nunca se hubiera esperado escuchar a Draco diciéndole algo así. Hacía años que se había resignado con respecto a que ese energúmeno que tenía en frente llegará a quererla. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que sólo podría tenerlo durante momentos fugaces, mientras se desquitaba con ella de todo lo que le causaba dolor. Era lastimero, lo sabía, pero se había reducido a sí misma hasta esos límites porque nunca se pudo imaginar amando a otro. Estando con otro.

—Draco, yo puedo admitir que…me he dejado usar por ti cada vez que estabas despechado. Pero siempre he sido conciente de que esto, lo nuestro, lo que sea que tengamos, no tienes ningún futuro. Siempre me has gustado. Aún así no voy a tolerar que me tomes como una idiota ni que me digas estás cosas cuando sé que en menos de dos noches vas a volver a los brazos de tu adorada comadreja.

—Creo que no me entiendes —Espetó él con hastío.

—Claro que te entiendo, mejor de lo que crees. Te conozco. Sé que ahora estás herido, sé que ahora estas seguro de lo que dices, pero pasará un día y otro, y toda la convicción se ira por una cañería cuando esa idiota te bata nuevamente sus pelirrojas pestañas. No me des esperanzas, Draco, eso sí es cruel —Se alejó de él, de la misma manera que Hermione se había alejado de Harry, cómo si quisiera levantar un muro entre ellos para no ser lastimada. Draco sabía que Astoria controlaba los sentimientos que tenía por él, que los había mantenido a raya para no salir más lastimada de lo debido. Era una experta en eso. Sin embargo, la menor de las Greengrass no sabía cómo sobrellevar la idea de que todo podía funcionar, de que el joven al que había querido siempre, estuviera aceptándola por primera vez. Ella no sabía jugar con ilusiones, se aferraba a la realidad con la seguridad que era la única manera de evitar el dolor.

—No comprendo —comentó Draco, exasperado, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con aprehensión. Astoria le daba la espalda. El observó su largo cabello negro y pensó que era hermoso. Toda ella era hermosa. Incluso más que Ginny Weasley— No hace mucho me dijiste que tenía que dejarla, que nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso.

—Nunca creí que me hicieras caso. Mis expectativas sobre ti eran…bastante pobres —Contestó ella, de manera sardónica.

—Wow, gracias por confiar tanto en mí. Me siento muy halagado —Bromeó mientras se acercaba por detrás. La tomó por la cintura con suavidad, Astoria sintió que le ardía la piel allí donde se posaron sus manos. Draco le habló en un susurro al oído.

—Si me atrevo a lastimarte, Astoria, busca a Nott, tráelo en frente de mí y bésalo de una manera en que no me has besado nunca. Te aseguro que no habría alguna mejor manera de torturarme.

Ella se dio vuelta, y cuando Draco la acercó, para besarla, una explosión hizo que se sobresaltaran. Los gritos empezaron a escucharse desde todos los rincones del castillo, los sonidos de alumnos corriendo y de hechizos golpeando contra las paredes de piedra.

Ambos magos sacaron la varita, apuntando directamente hacía la entrada a la sala común y compartieron una mirada en lo que no se auguraba nada nuevo.

Harry corría escaleras abajo, con la varita alzada y el miedo atenazándole el corazón. No sabía que podía estar ocurriendo. Los gritos le resonaban en la cabeza, evitándole pensar. No entendía que podría estar pasando. Voldemort había muerto y ya habían capturado a la mayoría de los mortífagos que estaban sueltos…

_A la mayoría…_

No, no. No podía ser tan paranoico. McGonagall había protegido Hogwarts de tal manera que era imposible que algo como lo que pensaba estuviera sucediendo.

Llegaron al Hall, que precedía la entrada del Gran Comedor, y todo era un caos. Los alumnos, que habían estado desayunando momentos atrás corrían de un lado a otro, intentando escapar. Dentro, parecía cómo si el sol que brillara afuera estuviera apagado. El cielo hechizado relampagueaba, haciendo ruidos estruendosos. La mayoría de los profesores estaban desmayados sobres sus propios platos, incluida la profesora McGonagall. Detrás de ellos, el gran ventanal del Gran Comedor estaba roto.

— ¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!? —Preguntó Hermione con una voz estridente, aunque agitada.

— ¡Entraron de repente! —Le contestó una jovencita de cuarto año.

— ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó Harry con impaciencia, mientras el corazón le latía desbocadamente.

—Los Mortifagos, eran cómo unos veinte, desmayaron a todos los profesores y…

— ¿Y qué? —Gritó Harry.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —La voz de Luna llegó desde el otro lado del comedor, desesperada— ¡Se han llevado de nuevo a Ginny! ¡Ese rubio de Rowle!

Sintió cómo si le hubieran arrancado las tripas de un solo tirón. La sangre que hacía no más de un segundo corría desbocada por sus venas, acababa de helarse. Sintió frío y no tardo más de unos instantes en sentir que perdía el equilibrio. Las cálidas manos de su mejor amiga lograron que no se desestabilice.

— ¿¡Hacía donde se la llevaron, Luna!? ¡No pueden desaparecer de aquí! ¡Aún podemos seguirlos!

— ¡Hacía el bosque prohibido! Me desmayaron, pero escuche que Rowle dijo que la arrastraran hasta allí…

—Avísale a Ron que ponga en alerta al ministerio, Harry y yo los seguiremos, trata de hacer todo lo más rápido posible…

—Hermione… ¿Qué sucedió? —La voz de Draco Malfoy le llegó desde atrás. Ella se dio media vuelta y observó que Astoria Greengrass lo acompañaba.

—Los Mortifagos acaban de llevarse nuevamente a Ginny, Draco, tenemos que seguirlos urgentemente. Los necesitamos con nosotros —Al rubio se le desencajo la mandíbula y no pudo evitar que un espasmo de ira le recorriera el cuerpo. El miedo, el horror, no tardaron en hacerse presa de él. Si le ocurría algo a Ginny, a su Ginny, no podría perdonárselo nunca.

—Entonces vamos, cada segundo es un segundo perdido —Dijo Astoria con firmeza, ella y Hermione compartieron una mirada de completa decisión.

Un sol dorado ardía sobre el bosque prohibido mientras arrastraban a Ginny Weasley a través de él, sujetándole de su largo cabello pelirrojo. Sentía el cuero capilar ardiendo como si le hubieran puesto carbón caliente debajo de él. Ya le había arrancado unos cuantos mechones debido a la fuerza de los tirones que le daban para obligarla a avanzar. Ella quería retrasar lo más posible su marcha. No sabía porque motivo la mantenían conciente, porque no la habían desmayado. Había tropezado más de diez veces, y sus rodillas desnudas estaban en carne viva. No iban a tardar en llegar. Ella confiaba en que Harry y Draco correrían detrás de ella, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar. No podía llorar. No iba a llorar.

— ¡Vamos niña, tonta, idiota! ¡camina! —Ella tropezó, esta vez debido a una rama que no había podido esquivar— ¡No puedo creer que por alguien como tú hayan muerto personas como Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange! ¡No vales nada! ¡Vamos! —La asió una vez más del cabello con tanta fuerza que la obligó a echar la cabeza hacía atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, dio un pequeño gritito de terror. Por más que estaba intentando reprimirlo, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. No podía demostrarlo, eso sólo los satisfacerla más. Sin embargo, volvió a tropezar.

— _¡Crucio! _—Una voz cruel resonó desde un costado y ella recibió de lleno la maldición imperdonable. Esta vez gritó, no pudo evitarlo, sintió como si miles de agujas ardientes se hubieran clavado en su cuerpo. El dolor era lacerante, insoportable, inhumano.

— ¡Basta, basta, por favor! —Suplicó una vez que no pudo mantener la compostura. El dolor cesó tan rápidamente como había comenzado y reconoció una voz que gritaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra —_ ¡Neville! _—logró decir débilmente, antes de desmayarse.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde las profundidades del bosque. Harry y el resto estaban muy cerca de allí en ese momento. Sin decir nada, comenzaron a correr hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. El Niño que Vivió se adelanto a todos, logrando una velocidad casi increíble. Llevaba levantada la varita, alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Ginny nuevamente. No podía permitírselo. Imaginar que pudieran matarla le revolvía el estomago, lograba que una desesperación negra y asfixiante se apoderará de él. No quería volver a revivir esos días, eso primeros días, en que la pelirroja había desaparecido después de navidad. Semanas sin saber de ella, pensando que podrían estar torturándola, pensando que podría desaparecer de su vida…para siempre. No, no, no. Era devastador. A través de los árboles de frondoso forraje, llegaron hasta un pequeño claro, en el justo momento en que Neville soltaba un _"expelliarmus" _y explotaba la batalla.

Lo primero que Draco divisó fue Ginny desmayada a los pies de uno de esos idiotas, con el rostro lastimado y las rodillas rojas por los tropezones. No hubo nada en el mundo que hubiera podido evitar lo que sucedió a continuación. La furia comenzó a correr por sus venas como un torrente de lava. Era como si alguien le hubiese apagado el interruptor de las emociones y hubiese tocado otro que encendía una especie ira asesina que no se veía capaz de contener.

—_Avada Kedavra_ —Gritó, apuntando directamente al hombre castaño que se encontraba al lado de Ginny. Este, sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y el hechizo lo atravesó en medio del pecho. Cayó, dando un golpe seco en el suelo.

De repente, sintió como si hubiera despertado de una ensoñación y fue conciente de algo más que del daño que le habían infringido a la pelirroja. Una batalla se detestaba a su alrededor y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un hechizo. Astoria, muy cerca de él, estaba peleando con tres magos al mismo tiempo. Era sorprendente fuerte, maravillosa.

— _¡Concéntrate en pelear, Draco! ¡Protego! _—El hechizo de la morena evitó que un maleficio lo alcanzará. Esa pequeña distracción hizo que uno de los Mortifagos la agarrara por la larga melena negra, apuntándole con la varita en la sien, mientras reía estruendosamente.

— _¡Carpe Retractum! ¡Desmaius! ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Confundus! _—Draco envió hechizos a diestra y siniestra, afectando a dos de los magos que estaban intentando hechizarlo. Sólo el ver la manos de ese maldito sobre Astoria le causaba nauseas. Era suya, completamente suya, sólo él tenía derecho…sólo…

Pero no pudo alcanzar a ayudarla cuando ella ya se había librado de él, con un puñetazo bien dado.

— _¡Desmaius! —_Gritó mientras daba un medio giro y lo noqueaba. El hombre cayó a sus pies, perdiendo completamente el sentido. Ella le sonrió con orgullo_— _A veces olvidan que algunas técnicas muggles pueden llegar a ser muy buenas.

— ¡Astoria! —Un hechizo le había atravesado el pecho, mientras caía de frente. Él quiso correr para evitar que chocara contra el suelo, pero se vio rápidamente envuelto en otra batalla contra un mortifago que se acercó peligrosamente a Ginny.

— ¡Hermione! ¡No! —Gritó, cuando su mejor amiga fue impactada por una de las maldiciones de Rowle_— _¡NO! ¡NO!_ —_ Fue tal la desesperación que lo embargó en ese momento que no supo ni cómo ni de que manera acabo con los dos magos a los que se estaba enfrentando, fue cómo cuando era niño, la magia involuntaria, ese tipo de magia que explotaba cuando las emociones eran demasiado intensas. No quería hacer otra cosa más que correr al lado de Hermione y constatar que estaba bien, qué sólo había perdido el conocimiento, pero no pudo. Escucho un grito de Ginny, había despertado. Cerca de ella, Malfoy se encontraba luchando con uno de los últimos mortifagos que quedaba. Pero otro, el rubio al que llamaban Rowle, se estaba acercando a la pelirroja con una mirada triunfadora.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Gritó apuntando su varita contra ese idiota. Rowle se protegió a tiempo de ese hechizo y así comenzó la batalla decisiva.

Cuando la conciencia volvió a ella, lo primero que vio fue a Harry luchando contra un hombre el doble de grande que él. Sus hechizos se encontraban una y otra vez, haciendo saltar chispas y generando explosiones que envolvían en fuego las hojas secas del suelo y aquellos troncos que estaban muy secos. Ambos giraban, esquivaban, se alejaban y acercaran como si estuvieran siendo parte de una danza mortal. Cerca, muy cerca, estaba Ginny, llorando de miedo. Él estaba tratando de protegerla, estaba tratando de alejar a su oponente lo más posible de ella. Podía ver la desesperación y la frustración en sus ojos. Pudo leer en sus pensamientos que moriría si no lograba mantener a salvo.

El gritó de Harry la sobresaltó, su mano estaba apretando fuertemente el lado izquierdo de su abdomen donde un hechizo había alcanzado, tratando de controlar el flujo de sangre. Sabía que el estaba llegando al extremo y que no aguantaría mucho más. La derrota, el dolor y la frustración eran evidentes en su semblante, pero las lágrimas que escurrían de su rostro fueron las que desgarraron su corazón. Estaba llorando porque sabía que no podía salvarla, sabía que perdería a Ginny.

En ese momento lo supo. Si Harry perdía a Ginny, sería infeliz por el resto de su vida. Si él no era feliz, ella tampoco. Tenía que salvar su felicidad, costase lo que costase. Tenía que salvar su sonrisa.

Parecía que habían logrado manejar la situación. La mayoría de los traidores yacían muertos en el suelo o desmayados. La mayoría, menos quienes luchaba contra Draco y Harry. Rowle sonrió con una sonrisa sardónica y lanzó la tercera de las maldiciones imperdonables. Pero no hacía Harry, si no hacía Ginny.  
>Las heridas de Hermione ardieron como nunca cuando se puso en pie. No supo de donde saco la energía para correr y colocarse frente a ella, no supo como lo hizo tan rápido. Pero se encontró de frente con la mirada de Astoria, y se sintió inmensamente comprendida. Ambas estaban allí, sólo sabiendo que lo hacían por ellos.<p>

—¡HERMIONE!

—¡ASTORIA!

Ambas podían estar de acuerdo en que fueron inmensamente felices al escuchar sus nombres en los labios de quienes amaban antes de que sus pensamientos se nublarán por completo. Quizá, para siempre.


	22. El tiempo no vuelve atrás

*Asoma por la página con mucha vergüenza*

¡Hola, gente! No sé si quedará alguien aquí que me recuerde, probablemente no, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Empecé con esta historia allá por el 2010, sin mucha idea de que quería de ella, más que divertirme y crear lo que me gustaría leer. Disfrute muchísimo de escribirla, cómo sólo se disfrutan las cosas que se hacen con verdadero amor. Pero eso no la eximió de tener errores, claro, y con el paso de los años…fui perdiendo el entusiasmo por seguirla ya que no dejaba de notar sus fallas, en la trama, en la caracterización de los personajes, en la narración…en todo. Así que sentarme a escribir un capítulo me costaba horrores. Eso no es excusa para dejarla abandonada, lo sé, pero es que yo creo que madure, no en el sentido de amar Harry Potter y los fanfictions, para eso voy a ser siempre la niña que tomó por primera vez un libro de J.K.R en sus manos, si no como autora. Quería algo más para esta historia, pero la tenía tan avanzada que no podía ponerme a corregir todo y no terminarla. Eso hizo que estuviera indecisa, hasta que por fin volví a encontrar la fuerza para traerles el último capítulo. Si queda alguien allí, espero que el final no los decepcione. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

_Épilogo: el tiempo no vuelve atrás. _

Nada volvería a ser igual. El cielo estaba encapotado, cubierto de nubes condensadas con grandes barrigas grises. Llevaba lloviendo toda la semana, las flores del jardín de Hogwarts comenzaban a ahogarse y el Gran Lago parecía a punto de desbordar. Era un panorama bastante triste, teniendo en cuenta que pronto se vería empujado hacia el futuro y que esos eran los últimos días que caminaría por los pasillos del colegio de magia como un alumno más. Una nostalgia algo extraña se anudaba en su garganta y su corazón. Explicar sus sentimientos sería difícil…era hora de crecer, de crecer de verdad. Se acababan los regaños de los profesores, las clases aburridas y las que les descubrían un mundo nuevo, las travesuras con Ron, las largas persecuciones de Hermione para que hicieran la tarea un domingo a la noche. Era una época de su vida que se estaba yendo y que no volvería a repetirse. Recordaba lo maravillado que se sentía la primera vez que piso Hogwarts, lo nuevo que era todo, lo increíble. Cuanto daría por volver a ver todo con esos ojos inocentes.

Desde la torre de astronomía podía verse todo el jardín, tenía una ventana amplía y el silencio era bastante cómodo. Muchas habían cambiado…demasiadas cosas. Al final de la guerra, se permitió pensar que todo se volvería normal, que todo iba a estar bien. Apoyó sus codos sobre el alfeizar de piedra y sonrió con pesadez. A veces los enemigos oscuros no sólo amenazaban al mundo de la magia, a veces los enemigos oscuros yacían dentro de uno mismo. Cuando venció a Voldemort, lo único que deseaba era estar en paz, poder casarse con Ginny Weasley y poder formar una familia como la que nunca tuvo. Las gotas comenzaron a caer, trasparentes cómo lágrimas, estallando contra el suelo sin hacer ruido. Eran mudas, cómo los latidos de su corazón, como su propio dolor. Llovía afuera sí, pero la tormenta en su interior era mil veces peor.

Había pasado casi un mes…ya un mes. El pensarlo se le hacía difícil, era como si el corazón se le encogiera hasta hacerse añicos. Hasta convertirse en pequeños trozos de cristal que le arañaban el pecho. Observó el camino que llegaba a la casa de Hagrid, el que tantas veces había recorrido con Ron y Hermione. Memoró todas las tardes que habían pasado allí, tomando el té y rechazando sus asquerosos dulces, hablando de tonterías o de temas importantes. Eso tampoco volvería a ocurrir. Quería repasar todos sus recuerdos, saborearlos uno a uno. La sonrisa de Ron, los ojos cálidos de su eterna mejor amiga. Había un olmo al lado del Gran Lago, un olmo viejo como Dumbledore y con un tronco tan ancho cómo su tío Vernón. Era el favorito del trío dorado…el lugar que se apresuraban por ocupar los sábados en las tarde cuando no tenían nada que hacer.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. A los tres le gustaba que la lluvia los acariciara hasta quedar calados. Disfrutaban del olor a tierra mojada y de las charlas…esas charlas que podían extenderse durante horas. Se recostaban sobre el suelo hasta que la hierba se les quedaba impresa en la piel, riendo sin parar, siendo amigos. _Amigos hasta el final. _Las palabras de Hermione sonaron como un eco doloroso en su mente.

Todo había cambiado…el trío dorado ya no volvería a sonreír. Se aferró al alfeizar de la ventana, intentando contener la desesperación, la impotencia. No pudo hacer nada por ella, no pudo salvarla. Había sido tan inútil…ella había protegido su felicidad, él fue incapaz de detenerla. Recordaba la manera en que había corrido hacía Ginny, fue como si se le escapará un poco de vida con cada paso, con la misma decisión y valentía con la que luchaba por todo lo que creía justo. Llegó antes que Astoria y Neville y la luz verde impacto de lleno en el pecho. Su cabellera enmarañada se agito un poco con el viento nocturno y una sonrisa amable adornó su rostro en el momento final. Apenas podía traer a su mente cualquier otra imagen de esa noche, sólo sabía que las estrellas se apagaron por un momento y el mundo dejo de girar.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione habían quedado mirando el cielo, vacíos de vida, muertos. Harry había olvidado el grito desgarrador que se le escapó de la garganta, el mismo que hizo que casi se le despedazarán las cuerdas vocales. Ni como la había sostenido en sus brazos, y cómo la había besado desesperadamente para que volviera a la vida. Nada funcionó. Allí la tuvo, hasta que Neville lo obligó a levantarse para buscar a los profesores. Todo era una neblina que no se disipaba…el rostro deformado de dolor de Ron cuando le dieron la noticia, las ojeras bajo la mirada de Ginny, el entierro… los gritos de la señora Granger. La vida nunca te preparaba para perder a tu mejor amiga, la que pensaste que estaría a tu lado durante toda tu vida.

—Harry —Le llamó una voz conocida. Se dio media vuelta, sin preocuparse en ocultar que estaba llorando y se enfrentó a Ron, que lucía tan apagado cómo él —Te estuve buscando por todos lados —Le ofreció una leve sonrisa, intentando disolver el triste ambiente.

—Lo siento —Dijo sin saber porque. Si se refería a la muerte de Hermione, al hecho de que había desaparecido por toda la tarde o a que había escapado de él desde el día del funeral. Lo devastaba ver a su amigo, lo devastaba pensar en que la habían perdido. Ahora eran sólo ellos dos…y un lugar vacío —Estaba pensando…en cuando nos conocimos —Era imposible evitarlo, los recuerdos de toda su infancia llegaban a su mente como los flashes de las cámaras de fotos. Repentinos y cegadores.

—Éramos unos enanos —Asintió, con la misma sonrisa sombría estirando sus labios. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su afilada nariz —Llegó buscando el sapo de Neville, con esa vocecita pedante que tenía…era una niña insoportable —Otra lágrima más tocó el suelo—mandona, engreída, sabelotodo…y la extrañaré muchísimo —Pronto sus ojos azules estuvieron completamente anegados, y el dolor le quebró la voz.

Harry estaba calmado. Lloraba casi en silencio, incapaz de soltar sus emociones. No en ese momento, no cuando era mucho mejor ahogarse en los recuerdos que en el llanto. En su cabeza la tenía intacta, como el primer día. A su amiga, a la pequeña niña de cabello tupido como un arbusto y dientes de conejo. La que lo había ayudado tanto, sin importar que no lo apreciará o que a veces se portará como un tonto con ella. Era increíble que una mujer así pudiera haberse enamorado de él, hasta el punto de dar su propia vida por lo que consideraba su felicidad. Daría lo que sea, cualquier cosa, por la oportunidad de volver atrás el tiempo y darle un último abrazo. Sentirla viva, la calidez de su piel y ese aroma tan particular de ella, como a libro viejo. Le diría tantas cosas…que la amaba, que sentía haberse comportado como un idiota.

—Hay tantas cosas que yo no… —la voz se le volvió fina y lo abandonó por un momento—que yo no sabía de ella, Ron. Cosas que me dije alguna vez que debía preguntarle, que debía hablar con ella… ¿no te gustaría saber cuántas veces leyó Historia de Hogwarts? ¿O si ya había renunciado a la P.E.D.D.O? ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste como hacía para prestarle atención a Binns o cual era su libro favorito? —Fue su mejor amiga durante muchos años, y aun así, sentía que se había perdido muchos detalles de su vida. Cosas que ya nunca sabría, que lo atormentarían siempre. Ron no contestó, se quedó lívido en su lugar, su rostro evidenciaba que esas cosas jamás se le habían pasado por la cabeza —Siento que he perdido tanto tiempo, tantas cosas que podría haber hecho con ella y no hice…

—La acompañaría a la Biblioteca…me quedaría sentado horas con ella, sin importarme lo aburrido que sea —Admitió—Me levantaría temprano todos los sábados sólo para que me regañará para hacer la tarea, creo que…Harry… —Ya no pudo más, era Hermione, la Hermione de los dos. El valor de las pequeñas cosas, de los pequeños detalles, se exacerbaba con la ausencia. Ella no volvería jamás, ni su voz mandona, ni su ceño fruncido ante las irresponsabilidades de sus amigos. Ya no más consejos sensatos, ni discusiones por quien se sentaba en la butaca de al lado del fuego ni nada.

—Me gustaría haberla subido en una escoba alguna vez —Confesó—Una vez le prometí que lo haría, aunque a ella no le gustaba demasiado la idea —Por una u otra cosa, nunca se había concretado ese plan. No por falta de tiempo, si no por falta de ganas. Siempre había estado ocupado por una cosa u otra, en Ginny o con el equipo de Quidditch, ahora le habían robado todas las posibilidades. Los sueños en los que su amiga formaba parte, ya no volverían a cumplirse.

—Ya no lo hagas más, Harry —Ron le puso una mano en los hombros a su amigo, sin poder contener el llanto que lo embargaba —Ella es…ella fue la bruja más maravillosa que he conocido, y la mejor persona también, le gustaría que seas feliz —Terminó.

—Necesito estar solo —Le pidió, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza en su corazón —En un rato vuelvo a la habitación —El pelirrojo se debatió entre dejarlo ahí o quedarse, algo indeciso. Pero al final, le dedicó otra sonrisa rota y se alejó de él arrastrando los pasos por el largo pasillo.

Se agazapó debajo de la ventana de la torre de astronomía, apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared y quitándose las gafas, para secarse un poco las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos. Paso un rato, una hora, o dos, o tres…el cielo se volvió negro, y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento, un poco borrosas. La lluvia había parado, pero ahora estaba en sus ojos, escondida. En el interior de dos nubes verdes, desenfocadas y cristalinas. Cansadas y abstraídas de la realidad. Ni siquiera la guerra le había hecho una cicatriz tan grande como la muerte de su mejor amiga. No le quedaba nadie. Los días de sol, brillantes y esperanzadores, la inocencia, la niñez…todo eso había quedado muy distante. Sólo quedaban los recuerdos hirientes, esos con los que se castigaría toda la vida, reviviéndolos, evocando todo lo que tuvo y ya nunca podrá recuperar. Hacía un mes de la muerte de Hermione, y la culpa y el arrepentimiento lo golpeaban cada vez con más fuerza, de manera cruel e implacable.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la miró con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Todo había cambiado. Hogwarts ya no era lo mismo sin Hermione y él tampoco. Se sentía como un barco al que hubieran dejado a la deriva, sin ningún puerto al que llegar. Ron entendía su dolor, pero tenía a alguien a quien aferrarse. Estaba completamente enamorado de Luna y ella lo ayudaría a olvidar…era magnifica y podría ayudarlo a cicatrizar todas las heridas. Draco, e imbécil que había tomado cariño a la sangre sucia quién sabe de qué manera, tenía a su Astoria. Conocía poco a la Slytherin, pero el grito del Malfoy cuando la vio correr en dirección a la maldición imperdonable fue tan desgarrador como el de él mismo. A pesar del sufrimiento que le causó Ginny, podría ser feliz entre los brazos blancos y frágiles como la porcelana de la Grengrass. Y de la pelirroja…ella nunca se compararía a Hermione, ya no podría verla con los mismos ojos, ni aunque se arrancará el corazón.

El dolor era demasiado real, ya no volvería a sentirla junto a él. Ni sus besos, ni su piel suave, ni lo confortante de su amistad. Le habían quitado la posibilidad de un futuro a su lado, de poder demostrarle que en verdad la amaba. Qué no se había equivocado al darle una nueva oportunidad. La idea de que hubiera muerto sin la seguridad de su amor, lo volvía loco. Llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su túnica, donde había un papelito arrugado, escrito con su propia letra. Lo releyó una y otra vez, intentando dudar. Había tomado esa decisión, quizás lo tacharan de estúpido o de cobarde, pero no podía más. El peso que cargaba sobre su espalda era demasiado grande. El dolor no se iba, sólo crecía cada día más y era horrible. Demasiados errores, demasiadas tonterías. Había sido feliz en Hogwarts, y sin embargo, necesitaba deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos. Se acumulaban en su mente como hogueras ardientes y lo herían…lo laceraban. El dolor fluía, era vivir en un tiempo y espacio donde ella no existía.

Dejó el papel a un lado, esperando que lo encontraran junto a él y quedó mirando al vacío un rato más. Toda su vida pasó a través de sus ojos como una película muggle, desde sus tiempos en la escuela primaria cuando todos los niños lo molestaban hasta el último beso y la última promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amiga. Levantó su varita y se la puso en la sien, rogando que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa.

—Obliviate —Dijo, con voz fuerte y segura, esperando tener el poder suficiente para borrar hasta la raíz de su primer recuerdo.

Ron volvió a la torre de astronomía cerca de la medianoche, acompañado por Luna. Subía las escaleras muy apresurado, con una fea sensación en la boca del estómago. Sabía que no debía dejarlo sólo…sabía que debía habérselo llevado a rastras hasta la sala común. Su novia le seguía el paso, intentando no tropezarse con sus pequeños pies e intentando calmarlo. Hermione hubiera sabido que hacer, Hermione siempre sabía qué hacer. Él no tenía idea, era un tonto con una gama emocional menos profunda que una cucharilla de té. No supo decirle a su amigo las palabras que necesitaba…como hacerlo cuando el dolor que sentía era igual de fuerte.

—Tranquilo, Ron —Le dijo Luna, con su característica voz soñadora. La muerte de su mejor amiga también la había afectado, aunque intentaba ser fuerte para él. Cómo él lo había sido para ella cuando murió su padre.

Entró por la puerta con precipitación, con las orejas rojas como su pelo y respirando con dificultad. Harry yacía dormido, respirando lentamente, con la varita en una mano y un papel abollado a su lado. Ron se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, sin entender el panorama, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Fue Luna quién se acercó al Niño que Vivió y recogió el papel que tenía a un lado.

—"_No me dejen recordar" —_Leyó en voz alta —No dice nada más que eso, Ron —Sus ojos saltones se clavaron en el pelirrojo, que frunció el ceño, con algo parecido a la preocupación y el enojo. El trío dorado se había desmoronado, y sólo quedaba él…sólo él. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, y bajo la cabeza por unos instantes.

—Es un cobarde —Masculló, sin rencor, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de decir eso de alguien como Harry.

—Es humano, Ron —Lo corrigió Luna. Su novio no entendía, pero la historia de Harry y Hermione había sido una hecatombe de sentimientos, llena de matices de todos los colores. Difícil de entender incluso para ella, que estuvo tan cercana en todos los sentidos. El tipo de amor que Hermione sentía por Harry era de esos que no se ven mucho, incondicionales hasta el último momento, completamente desinteresados. Lástima que el Niño que vivió no supiera valorarlo a tiempo —Alguien muere sólo cuando se le olvida —completó, mirando a Harry con una ligera mueca de pena en el rostro —Supongo que eso no lo sabía.


End file.
